Pairin' O' Mercs
by Halfjaw101
Summary: After a frightening accident with their daughter, Emma, Mattias catches Fiona in an affair with their daughter's doctor. The world goes to hell after Mattias takes the matters into his own hands, with everything hanging by a very thin, weak thread.
1. Emma's Accident

Mattias smiled, holding a small child in his arms. The child was fair-skinned, with short slightly-curled dirty-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He stuck a block of C4 to the wall in front of him, then, shifting his hold on the child, ran back a ways. He pivoted her, holding her with his arm across her stomach so she could see. "Okay, Emma, do you want to push the button? Or do you want Daddy to?"

The child, Emma, clapped. "Me! Me! I wants to!"

Mattias chuckled, then held up the detonator. Emma grinned brightly, and smacked her little hand against the button. The C4 exploded, followed by two more much larger explosions. Mattias frowned, and tried to shield Emma as shrapnel and debris flew at them, then froze in horror as Emma started screaming in pain. Lifting the child, he saw the right side of her face was covered in blood, as well as her shoulder. His eyes widened, horror in them, and he clutched her to his chest as he ran towards his house.

He burst through the door. "We need a Band-aid!" he shouted loudly, rushing to the kitchen. He turned the water on, holding the shrieking toddler, then started wiping her face, which only amplified the screaming.

"Mattias! What the hell did you do!"

Fiona rushed over, and held Emma for him as he continued washing her face. He got a washrag, and held it along the largest wound, then took a knife and very carefully, very gently, located and removed the sharp bit of metal that had embedded itself into her brow. He then washed her face again, the scarily large piece of shrapnel on the counter. He repeated for the other face wounds, then held the rag on her face as he worked out the piece in her shoulder.

Fiona cradled Emma, who was still crying. "Mattias, what did you do? What happened?"

Mattias sighed. "I put some C4 on a wall... there must've been other stuff behind the wall, because when she detonated the C4, something else exploded as well, which sent shrapnel out. I tried to shield her, I really did... I guess just not good enough..."

Fiona gave him a look. "I don't want you teaching my four-year-old daughter about C4. Wait until she's old enough to understand, if you feel she must know." She grabbed the keys, rushed outside, started the car, and took Emma to the hospital.

Mattias sighed deeply, his eyes watering. He wiped his eyes, and cleared his throat, staying the tears. He cleaned the counter and sink up, then picked the shrapnel up and put it in a small container, screwing the lid shut. He walked out of the kitchen, and into a room. Unlike most girls' rooms, it wasn't princesses and ponies; it was pictures of the family, casings, and - where she couldn't reach - and RPG and RPG warheads. The walls were blank, and the furniture was green and black. Her toys were action figures; she played Cops & Robbers with the boys at her school, as well as Jacobs' daughter, who was just as tomboy-ish. She loved listening to stories both Mattias and Fiona had to tell: she'd stare wide eyed at Mattias as he went into grisly detail, and laugh like crazy as Fiona made fun of her father, and at 'Uncle' Ewan and 'Aunt' Eva. Her favorite times were family times, especially get-togethers, which got all of them (Mattias, Fiona, Mui, Jacobs, Ewan and Eva) together.

Emma had drawings as well. Her and Ewan in the Lucky Lady. The whole 'family'. Even one of him, Fiona, and Emma with a dog. Mattias chuckled, looking at the drawing. A dog. Four years old and she wanted a dog... a big dog, too. He sighed, and looked at the many framed pictures on the dresser, shelves, and bed frame. He walked over to one he remembered well. He was sitting on his chopper, the beloved Norse Wind. Emma, at two, was sitting on a knee, holding his arm tightly. That was the day Emma got her first ride on a motorcycle, and he almost couldn't get her off. Loud engine and all, he drove around until she was asleep, then got off and transferred her to her low-crib.

He sat down on Emma's bed, and held his face in his hands. Why didn't he think? Why hadn't he checked to make sure he'd only be blowing up the wall?

Fiona was expecting. Which was, ultimately, a surprise, as the doctors had said Fiona couldn't have any more after Emma. How was she carrying now? She was nearing the second trimester. Hopefully it survived. He wanted another kid. They were cute, innocent, and so easily awed. Just riding his motorcycle in made Emma look at him like he was a god or something.

He hoped, as well, that it was a girl. There was really only one reason he wanted girls over boys: he wouldn't have to explain anything when they were older. None of that, no Sex-Ed: The Parental Version, no explaining _why _it got stiff or not. He couldn't word it other than bluntly: _It gets stiff because you get aroused at certain thoughts, sights, or even sounds, which causes the blood to pump through it and chamber. _He didn't want to be blunt, he wanted to be vague but clear. Also, girls were easier on the eyes, and tended to be easier to raise when it came to authority.

He sighed deeply, tears sliding down his nose, then laid back on her bed, and closed his eyes, awaiting the call all parents feared or the sound of a car in the driveway.

* * *

Fiona pulled up at the hospital, holding her sweater to Emma's face and neck. She got out, and hurried in. Emma was noticed, and taken, almost immediately, leaving Fiona to fret and pace. She didn't want to be away from Emma, not with what had happened.

She'd been pacing for nearly twenty minutes when a doctor approached her. His skin was dark, his features easy on the eyes, and managing to be both sharp but smooth. His hair was tied loosely behind him. "Mrs. Nilsson?"

Fiona whirled, staring at him. She instantly relaxed at his warm smile. He held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Dr. Aries Mercen. Your daughter is the one that came in with the facial injuries, correct?"

She shook his hand and nodded. "Yes, Emma's mine. Is she okay?"

Dr. Mercen nodded. "Emma's doing as fine as she can. She's out, stable, and being stitched up. Those are some pretty nasty wounds. Was she attacked by an animal?"

She shook her head. "No, my husband didn't think. He detonated C4 nearby, which set off more explosions, and she got hit with the shrapnel."

Mercen frowned. "Detonated C4?"

She nodded. "Yes. My husband, Mattias Nilsson... Emma loves things like that. I guess he thought he'd show her the real thing."

Mercen nodded, taking notes. "Alright, that explains why her skin and hair was somewhat singed. Where did the shrapnel go?"

"Mattias brought her in and removed what he could see in the kitchen."

He nodded again. "And how did he clean the wounds? To locate the shrapnel."

Fiona sighed. "He... got a soft rag, and used that and the kitchen tap to keep the blood away."

Mercen smiled slightly. "Smart. What did he use to remove the shrapnel? Tweezers? Pliars?"

She shook her head. "No, he used a knife. He was trying to be quick, and the knife was right there. He was very careful. Did he cause any other damage?"

Mercen's smile widened. "No. Actually, what your husband did saved Emma from any further injury. The wound on her neck is deep enough that it needs three sets of stitches. The ones on her face require two or less. Some of the minor cuts need only Band-aids. All of them will remain, I'm afraid."

Fiona frowned. "She's going to scar?"

He nodded. "Yes, but that is the worst news I have. Can I have your number, cellular and house, to contact you? Emma needs to stay overnight, and it'll be best if you go back to your husband to tell him she's okay."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Dr. Mercen."

"Aries. And you're welcome."

Fiona nodded, and gave him the needed information - name, both numbers, who to call in case neither she nor Mattias could be reached - then left and drove home. She had conflicting emotions roiling inside. Anger, happiness, relief, worry, and want to hurt countered by a want to soothe and cuddle. She sighed, and pulled in the driveway, shutting the car off.

* * *

Mattias jerked awake, hearing the car door shut. He got up quickly, and hurried to the door, opening it. Fiona ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Mattias hugged her back, and stroked her neck. "Emma? Where's Emma?"

Fiona smiled softly, tears falling. "She'll be okay. She had to stay there. They'll call us when she's ready to come home."

Mattias nodded, relief flooding through him. He squeezed her tighter slightly, then kissed the top of her head. Fiona looked up at him, and paused slightly when his lips met with hers, not expecting it. She then smiled, and added pressure to show she was returning it. She made him back up and closed the door, not breaking the kiss.

Mattias wrapped his arms around her back, holding him to her, and she wrapped hers around his neck. He broke the kiss, and looked at her, his eyes moist. "Fiona, I'm sorry for what I did with Emma. I should've checked."

Fiona sighed, and shook her head softly. "Mattias... the main thing is that she's okay. She'll live. She'll have scarring, but she'll live. That's all I care about. Just be more careful in the future."

He nodded, then leaned in and kissed her gently. Fiona kissed him back, then pushed him back onto the sofa and straddled his lap, sitting on him. She laid against him, her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his neck. He rubbed her back tenderly, holding her. "Everything'll be alright in the morning, Fiona. You'll see."

Fiona nodded against him, then yawned. She kissed his neck, and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep in Mattias' lap.


	2. Thoughts and Mistakes

Mattias sighed, holding the sleeping Fiona on his lap. He wasn't all that comfortable, but it was obvious Fiona was, so he didn't move. He owed it to her... he felt bad about hurting Emma. The poor kid was only four and already she was getting scars.

"You're supposed to wait until you're in the business to get scars," he whispered, lightly stroking Fiona's back.

She shifted slightly, and suddenly, it was more comfortable for him. It was also more uncomfortable, in a way, as she was pressed right up against **him**. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, counting the seconds. She didn't even have to move, and it was getting tighter and more 'uncomfortable' by the second. He shuddered, and considered waking her to ask if she wanted to help him ease it, then looked at her. She hadn't slept well recently, and she looked like she would sleep well, so he left her asleep.

He sat beneath her for nearly thirty minutes, throbbing, hungry as he'd been that first night nearly four years ago. Fiona had been particularly rough on Ewan, and then nearly broke his nose. She'd left the bar they were in - they'd been working with Josef in Russia - and started walking down the street without her sweater. Slightly concerned, he'd followed, and they'd talked for a bit. He gave her his vest to help warm her. And she'd surprised him with three sudden kisses. He'd returned them all, of course, but it was more out of reflex than a necessary want. She'd then turned around and started walking back rather quickly. He'd followed, again, and she stopped, gave him his vest back. Then she stood there, freezing.

"I'm sorry, Mattias... I don't know what got into me."

He'd shrugged. "It's okay, Fiona."

After two refusals to put the vest on again, he'd set it down, and started trying to warm her himself. She'd looked at him, surprised, then leaned against him slightly, smiling. He smiled back, then held her gently, still trying to warm her. She was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. He draped the vest over her shoulders, and held her slightly tighter. Then she'd kissed him again, but this time, when he returned it, it was from a want to. He was aware she was looking to start a relationship, and he was fine with starting it. They kissed for a little longer, even got to frenching, then she just 'cuddled' with him. He figured their 'activity' and the vest warmed her. They headed back. She went upstairs, still in his vest, and he sat at the bar, and got some drinks. She joined him later - she'd originally come down just to give the vest back. But she ended up sitting next to him.

One thing led to another - well, more like five strong drinks led to another - and soon, they were back up on the second floor, making out like nobody's business. Ewan, the sick bastard he was, watched everything, even after both mercs were naked and getting ready. And he seemed all too eager to watch them have sex.

"Ewan, you are one sick man," he chuckled to himself, sighing.

He'd caught a glance of the rotor man during his little romp with Fiona - the Irish was looking like he wanted to jump in. But when Fiona started kissing him again, Devlin was put out of his mind. They'd done it for quite a while, several times, too.

Eva had told Ewan she had a 'present' for him. It was all too clear what it was. So Ewan had suggested something: "Why don' we all do it tonight? I mean, boss, Fiona, it's obvious ya want each other again; Eva, I've still got to unwrap my present."

Surprisingly, they all agreed. He sighed; that night was one of the best in his memories. It leveled with when he got to nuke Solano, and blow up the oil rig. The only night that trumped them all was Fiona telling him she was pregnant.

He opened his eyes when Fiona stirred. He rubbed her back and she lifted her head, looking at him, then kissed him gently. "I love you, Mattias."

Mattias smiled softly, and kissed her back. "I love you too, Fiona."

She smiled back, hugged him, then paused. She looked at him. "And how long have you been sitting here with him screaming at you?"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, I dunno. Forty minutes, maybe? Forty-five?"

She blinked in shock, then stroked his cheek, and played with his braided beard. "How come you didn't wake me up? I would've helped you."

He sighed, and rubbed her neck and shoulder, then her arm, looking in her eyes. "Because you need the sleep. You haven't slept well at all recently. The baby's active, Emma's constantly needing to be watched, _I'm _needing to be constantly watched. You should go back to sleep."

Fiona chuckled softly. "I can't, not now that I know you need some... relief."

Mattias arched a brow, and looked at her. "And... what are you gonna do about that?"

Fiona smiled softly, and licked her lips. Mattias blinked, then smiled. "Really?"

She nodded, then scooched backwards off his lap. She rested on her knees on the floor, then reached up and got his buckle and pants undone. She pulled them down to his knees, then reached up and started rubbing him through his boxers. He tensed and moaned, leaning his head back. She continued rubbing him through the fabric, then gripped the waist and let him free. She pulled them down to his pants, then reached up and gripped him gently. Mattias jerked softly, then moaned as she leaned in and kissed him gently. She pushed her lips over him, and started sucking gently, bobbing slightly but keeping up most of the time.

Mattias fisted his hand and leaned his head back, moaning, his eyes closed. She took him in as far as she could, then pulled back up. He looked down at her, and watched her, smiling softly. He ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed the top of her head.

Both Mattias and Fiona jerked when they heard the door open. Fiona pulled off of Mattias and turned, hiding him with her body as she looked. Ewan was standing in the doorway, blinking rapidly. "Oh, sorry you two. Did I interrupt somethin'?"

Mattias scowled, and nodded. Fiona bit her lip and looked up at him. "Sorry, Mattias. Maybe later?"

He sighed, and gave Ewan a deadly look as he pulled his boxers and pants back up. Fiona stood, and put her hands on her hips. "Ewan, don't you know how to knock?"

Ewan blinked. "Well, I wasn't exactly expectin' ya to be doin' anythin', really. I mean, yeah, I guess I should've, but... how often does that happen between you two?"

Fiona sighed, and crossed her arms. "Well, during the past three months, quite often really, seeing as it would be unwise to do anything else."

The Irish rotor-man arched a brow, then noticed the slight bulge about her stomach. "You're pregnant again?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant again."

Ewan smiled widely. "Well, congratulations! Three months in already?"

She nodded again, then looked back at Mattias. The merc's face had lost the scowl, but he still didn't seem too happy. Ewan sighed. "Look, boss, I'm real sorry, alright? I'll knock next time."

Mattias stood, buckling his belt. "Maybe you should call ahead of time."

Ewan arched a brow. "I did call, though." He walked over to the answering machine, pointing to the flashing '1'.

Fiona looked over at Mattias, her brow arched. "Did you leave the house or something?"

The Swede shook his head, frowning, and walked over. He pressed the 'play' button. "'Ey, Mattias, Fiona, I'll be stoppin' over in a bit. It feels like I haven't seen ya guys in forever, and I don't wanna forget your faces."

Mattias frowned. "You think I'd hear the phone ringing..."

Ewan chuckled. "You fell asleep, didn't ya? It's understandable, then, you not hearin' it. Say, uh... where's Emma?"

He frowned deeply as Fiona's face fell and Mattias turned away in slight shame. "She's alright, right? Where is she?"

Fiona sighed. "She's at the hospital. Mattias decided to show her some C4, and there apparently was other things behind the wall, and she got hit by some shrapnel."

Ewan turned to Mattias. "Alright, boss, I know you're not necessarily the sharpest knife, but _that_? That's just downright idiotic!"

Fiona sighed again. "Well, seems somebody said it for me."

Mattias turned to her, his brows up. "_You're _calling me an idiot too? What did I do to you?"

Fiona's eyes went deadly. "You nearly gave my four-year-old daughter a 'French Haircut'! That's what you did!"

He scowled. "Maybe, but it was me who -!"

Fiona drew her hand back and slapped him hard. He held his jaw, blinking in surprise. She rubbed her wrist, her hand stinging madly from the slap - she'd put all her strength into it, and it had hardly caused him to turn. He looked at her with the same look Arnold Schwarzenegger gave the men who broke his glasses in the Terminator movies, and fisted his hands, lifting one to punch.

Fiona scrambled back, fright in her eyes. She knew it was a risk to live with him; it was scary when he was mad. But he'd never even verbally threatened to hit her before. Even when she'd punched him and broke his nose. He'd just left for a few hours - most likely to get his nose fixed - and came back with a new tech-toy and some chocolate.

Mattias kept his fist raised, then thrust it down, and just stared at her. The phone rang, and she hurriedly picked it up, putting it to her ear to listen. She nodded. "Okay."

She put the phone down, looked at him, and nearly ran out the door, stopping to grab her keys first. Mattias watched her, and his face melted from furious to hurt. Ewan looked at him. "Not smart, boss, threatening to hit a lady. Even one as tough as Fiona."

Mattias flopped down on the couch, his face nearly blank, slight confusion on it. "I've never threatened her before... not even verbally. Why'd I do it this time?"

Ewan sat on the arm of the chair. "Did she ever hit ya before?"

The merc nodded. "She broke my nose one time. I left to get it fixed, got her a few things, came back to apologize."

The rotor-man frowned. "_You _came back to apologize? What'd you do?"

"I said a few regretful things about her, and I think about her mother."

Ewan blinked. "Have you ever even met her mum?"

Mattias nodded. "Yeah, once, when Fiona told her she was pregnant."

Ewan sighed and shook her head. "Ya never say things about people's mums. Gets 'em hard. That... what ya did just there? That was just about as hard... and a lot more scary. Did you see her eyes?"

Mattias shook his head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Because I did, and she looked scared of you. Like, more than she had a right to be. You do get a li'l scary when you're mad, but... the fright in her eyes didn't fit."

Mattias sighed deeply, then stood, and walked towards the back door. "I better go see if I can calm down... get her something, come up with an apology... hope she accepts..."

He walked out the back door, while Ewan went through the front. Mattias climbed onto his Norse Wind, got it started, and took off. _What were you doing, Mattias? Are you trying to scare her away? You love her, you're about to get another child from her, and you're trying to scare her away? You're an effin' genius, you stupid Viking. _


	3. Cheated

**Mature Content is contained in this chapter**

Mattias sighed, the wind blowing against his face, making his eyes water. He had been driving around for an hour now, there was no doubt she was back home with Emma. But until he could think of a proper apology, he couldn't make himself go back. And he wouldn't buy anything, as, unlike last time with a box of chocolates, a treat can't make up for a threat.

"Why'd you do it, Mattias? Was it because she said the truth? Huh? Can you not stand the truth?"

He shook his head, then slowed the chopper, sighing, and slumped when it stopped, the thrum of the engine vibrating through his legs and waist. He then turned the Norse Wind around, and started heading home.

* * *

Fiona sighed, buckling the sleeping toddler into her seat carefully, mindful of her stitches. She grimaced, looking at her - she looked horrible. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, and nearly hit her head on the door as she stood and whirled.

Dr. Mercen was standing behind her, smiling sheepishly. "My apologies, Mrs. Nilsson. Could I ask you something?"

Fiona sighed in relief, and nodded, feeling her heart slow. Mercen cleared his throat, then looked at Emma. "I was wondering if I could follow you home. I'd like to meet your Mattias."

Fiona looked at him. "Where's your car?"

He pointed to a black Honda a few spots down. It looked exactly like Jacobs' car, minus two letters of the license plate. She frowned softly. "Mattias might think it someone else there. Would you like to just ride along? I'll drive you back when you want to leave."

The doctor considered it, then nodded. "That sounds good."

Fiona nodded, finished buckling Emma in, then closed the door. She walked around to the driver's side as Mercen walked to the passenger's, and they got in. Fiona started the car, backed out of the parking slot, and started driving home. She then blinked. "I just realized... your first and last names, if switched, spell out 'Mercenaries'."

Mercen chuckled. "Yes, I know. My parents do have a sense of humor, do they not?"

Fiona chuckled with them. "Yes, they do. I should've realized earlier, considering..."

He arched a brow. "Considering...?"

She looked at him. "Considering the fact Mattias and I _are _mercenaries."

Mercen blinked. "Really? You're mercenaries?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes. He was in the business before me... I met him, I worked with him, fell in love, and viola! Here I am, there's Emma, and another on the way."

He nodded. "Really. Pregnant again. Congratulations."

He then looked back at Emma. "Well, your little girl is gorgeous... even with the stitches." He looked at her. "Like you."

Fiona blushed, then paused. "Were... are you hitting on me?"

Mercen looked away shamefully, though his smile was anything but shameful. She smiled. "I'm flattered, Dr. Mercen, but... Mattias isn't the kind of man who takes that too kindly."

He nodded. "And call me Aries, please, Mrs. Nilsson."

Fiona nodded. "Right. Well, if I'm to call you Aries, I want you to call me Fiona. 'Mrs. Nilsson' is just too formal for me."

Aries nodded. "I can do that. Tell me, what's your husband, Mattias, like?"

She sighed, and thought. "It's very hard to describe him other than with the word 'BOOM!'. He loves explosions... I think that, if you could marry a mushroom cloud, he'd be a polygamist. He's... rough, but gentle... loud, but can be soft. He's considerate of most people, doesn't like to be told 'no'... and he gets dangerous if he doesn't get paid. In Venezuela, a Solano called him up to go get a friend of his, a General Carmona. When he got back, Solano tried to have him killed - Solano, Carmona, and Blanco, an... acquaintance of his, all tried to shoot him. They all missed - one of Solano's goons shot him in the ass - and he didn't get paid. So he hunted them all down, got them one by one, ended up killing Solano."

Aries blinked rapidly. "Wow... that's... wow."

Fiona smiled softly. "Yeah... he's a special something, but he's _my _special something, which makes it better."

He nodded. "What's he look like?"

She sighed and thought again. "He's... fair-height, dirty-blonde/brown hair, which he always has in a mohawk. Don't mix it up with a fauxhawk, he gets mad. He always wears a vest - _do not _call it a jacket, he will hurt you - and he's got a lot of tattoos on his arms. His beard is braided, he's well-muscled, and his voice is... well, he can be loud, but in general it's soft. He's... there's no other way to describe him other than 'he's Mattias'. You'll see when we get there."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, but it was only for about five minutes. She pulled in, and they got out. She got Emma, and walked to the door, unlocked it and walked in. "Mattias! Come take Emma!"

She closed the door behind Aries, and frowned. The Swede hadn't come. "Mattias?"

She sighed, and turned to Aries. "Could you possibly hold Emma for me?"

He nodded, and smiled, gently taking the four-year-old. She checked the main room, then the kitchen. She checked Emma's room, their room, the spare, the attic, the basement, the bathroom. He was no where to be seen. "Mattias!"

She frowned deeply, and walked back out. Aries was sitting on the couch, holding her. She picked up the phone to call Mattias' cell when she heard a motorcycle's engine. She went to the back door, and saw Mattias riding up on the Norse Wind. She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot, frowning out at him.

Mattias frowned, settled the Norse Wind, and walked to the slider. He opened it, and stepped it, closing it. "What? What'd I do this time?"

He turned to the right, then had his pistol drawn in a flash. Fiona flared, grabbed the pistol, and yanked it out of his hands. He stared at her. "If he was a threat, do you think he'd be holding Emma?"

Mattias looked back - sure enough, the stranger on the couch was holding his daughter. He straightened, and looked at his face. Surprise and fright was on it, his eyes wide. "Sorry."

The stranger nodded, and relaxed. Mattias tilted his head slightly, and hooked his thumbs on his belt. "So, who are you? Why are you here?"

Aries stood, and hand Emma back to Fiona. "I'm Dr. Aries Mercen. I'm the doctor that has been watching over Emma as she was worked on. I came because I wanted to meet you. And now, Fiona, can I ask you take me back, while I still have my life?"

Mattias sighed. "Listen, Dr. Mercen, I'm sorry. I... didn't expect anyone else to be here. I... wait a minute. Aries Mercen? 'Mercenaries'? Seriously?"

Aries sighed, then chuckled and nodded. "Yes, 'mercenaries'. And... I guess I could stay a little longer. I have the rest of the day off, so I'm in no hurry."

Fiona found herself smiling that Aries wouldn't be leaving so soon. Then then frowned, then smoothed her face out. "I'm gonna go put Emma in bed."

She walked down the hall, leaving the two men to sort their differences and size the other up. She walked into Emma's room, then sat on her bad, still holding her. "Fiona... no..."

She found Aries attractive. He was - bright smile, aesthetically angular features, coffee skin; chocolate, long, slightly-curly locks. Soft brown eyes. Gentle accent. She sighed, laid Emma on the bed, and held her face in her hands. How could she be feeling like this? She'd just met him. She'd known him for maybe the whopping total of an hour. And yet... she could see herself with him.

She sat with Emma for about forty-five minutes, and was just starting to doze off when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up - it was Aries. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

Fiona stood. "Where's...?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He left again... he got a call and left."

Fiona nodded. "Okay... then no, I'm not okay."

Aries' face fell into concern. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, and looked at his face, in his eyes. "You were hitting on me earlier... you're attracted to me?"

Aries blushed softly, but nodded. Fiona did as well. "So am I to you."

His brows shot up. "You're... To me?"

She nodded, and looked away. She gasped softly when his soft hands pulled her face back up, and his lips met hers. He pulled her close as she kissed him back, then rubbed his tongue against her lips. She pushed away, and he frowned. "Not in here," she muttered, and looked at the sleeping toddler.

He nodded in understanding, and let Fiona lead him to a different room. She closed the door, and locked it, then looked at him. They quickly got back to where they'd left off, and she tore his shirt off, exposing his muscled chest. She ran her hands over it, tracing his abs, his pecs. He shuddered, then removed her shirt, then her bra, and cupped her breasts. They kissed again, hardly able to get enough of each other.

Fiona pushed him back, onto the bed, and straddled him. He sat up, and wrapped his lips around a nipple and suckled gently. She gasped and moaned, closing her eyes, biting her lip and tilting her head back. She moved her hips against his, grinding gently, able to feel him through the thin knit-weave pants. He moaned, and ran his fingertips up her sides lightly, causing her to shudder and moan again.

He pulled off, then grunted softly when she leaned down and kissed him deep and hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, and sucked on her tongue, following it as it explored his mouth. He rubbed her tongue with his when she came back, then repaid the favor, exploring her mouth.

Aries rolled them over, and removed Fiona's pants and panties. He bent, and kissed her gently. Fiona gasped, and moaned, the moan holding out as he started using his tongue against her. He then pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing 'him', and crawled up her, lying on her, teasing her. Fiona moaned, then gasped when he kissed her, kissing him back, holding his head. He continued teasing her, pushing gently but not sliding in, watching her moan and pout. He then slid in, pulled out, and started moving.

Fiona moaned, fisting her hands in his hair. He kissed her, holding himself above her, thrusting in rhythm to his heart. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing against hers, feeling the silky muscle as far back as he could. He broke the kiss, then watched her, pushing into her a little harder. She moaned, her eyes shut, her grip on his hair tight, but not painfully so. Her back arched, and she pushed into him. He responded with a more forceful push, bringing a louder moan from her.

He looked down, watched her breasts. They jiggled slightly, the nipples perky, bouncing up and down to his thrusting. He moaned and shuddered as her fingers left his hair and traveled down his spine, then back up his sides. She gripped her thighs, holding them up as he pounded her, grunting and moaning. Fiona's breathing accelerated as he continued, her moans high in pitch and long, her eyes closed and her mouth open, a deeply pleasured look on her face.

She started pushing back into him, moving with him. He responded with more force, leaning on one arm to stroke her breasts and stomach as he moved in her. She started moaning at her highest, her hands fists, and trembled. He watched her, occasionally moaning with her, then slowed and added more force, nearly doubled from when he began. Fiona clutched at his back, then cried out and arched her back, announcing her climax. He continued for a few thrusts, then pushed in hard and tensed, letting go in her.

Fiona went limp, breathing hard. Aries leaned down and kissed her gently, his breathing matching hers, his arms trembling as he continued to hold himself up. She watched him, then pushed him to the side gently. He pulled out of her, and laid next to her, looking at her. She looked at him, then smiled. "Aries...?"

He smiled back. "Yes, Fiona?"

"I love you."

Aries jerked, looking at her. He hadn't been expecting her to say that. He smiled softly, his eyes getting moist. "I love you, too."

She rolled and kissed him gently, then sat up, and started dressing. He watched her for a moment, then pulled his pants and boxers back up. "Um... what'd you do with my shirt?"

Fiona finished fastening her bra, then looked around. She picked it up, and handed it back. "I think the buttons don't work anymore..."

He chuckled softly as he slipped it on. All the buttons had come off. "Oh well, I have more shirts. And buttons. I'll fix it at home. Fiona? Do you have a regular doctor?"

Fiona paused, fixing her shirt. "No... if we have to go to the hospital, we just take who's available."

Aries smiled. "Would it be alright if I signed as your regular?"

She looked at him, and smiled back. "That would be wonderful."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I think... you should take me back. That way... your husband won't know, will he?"

Fiona frowned softly. In her wave of lust towards Aries, she'd forgotten about Mattias. "No, he won't. No one else knows, and I don't think either of us is going to tell."

He shook his head, then stood. She stood, unlocked the door, and walked out. She got Emma, and the three of them got into the car, and she took Aries back to the hospital parking lot. He leaned across and kissed her again. She prolonged the kiss, stroking his cheek, but neither of them asked entrance to the other's mouth. He pulled away, and smiled softly. "Will I talk to you later?"

Fiona nodded. "I'll... well, if you want to talk to me, call my cell."

Aries nodded, smiled brighter, then got out, shut the door, and got in his car. Fiona pulled back, and drove home. She laid Emma in her bed again, then went to the room she and Mattias shared, flopping on the bed and going to sleep, waiting for Mattias to come back.


	4. Plans

Mattias sighed, and chuckled, pulling up to Ewan and Eva's house. Ewan was sitting outside, looking bored. He settled his bike, and laughed. "Ewan! She didn't throw you out again, did she?"

Ewan glared at him. "Oh, no, I'm just sitting out here with _nothing _to do for my health!"

Mattias nodded, walking up, his thumbs in his belt. "What'd you do this time?"

Ewan sighed, and hung his head, then looked up at the Swede. "Believe it or not, it's because I complimented her. I told her she looks good pregnant! And she nearly threw me out the window..."

Mattias shook his head. "Ewan... and here you told _me _I'm not the sharpest knife. You _never _tell them they look good with a bun in the oven. Because, though they're proud and protective of what's inside, it's almost like calling them 'fat'."

Ewan blinked. "You think so?"

Mattias nodded. "C'mon, I'll help you back inside."

He walked up to the door, and peeked in the window. He then knocked on the door, and rocked on the balls of his feet, looking off to the side. The door opened. "Ewan, I-! Oh, hi boss."

Mattias smiled. "Hello, Eva." He tilted his head, and leaned against the door frame. "Eva... would it be possible to let Ewan here back in?"

Eva looked at him. "Did Ewan tell you to ask?"

"No, I'm just looking out for a friend, can't stand to see him outside." Mattias chuckled, then shook his head. "No, in all seriousness, he didn't ask. I just decided to save passer-by from a very tragic death by looking at his face."

Eva laughed softly, and Ewan glared at the back of Mattias' head. She sighed, and looked back at Ewan, who clasped his hands and nearly dropped into a begging position. She moved to the side. "Alright, both of you, inside."

Mattias smiled, and walked in. Ewan rushed up, and landed a quick kiss on Eva's lips. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, closing the door. "Ewan, you're lucky it's your child I'm carrying, and that I have a lot of respect for Mattias, or your ass would still be out there."

He turned back to her, hurt in his eyes. "Eva, I meant for it to be a _compliment_. I didn't mean- okay, shutting up now."

He quickly turned away from her 'Look', hurrying to the back of the house.

Mattias sat on the arm of a couch, and Eva eased into a chair. "How's the kid doin', Eva?"

She sighed. "Restless. I bet you, he's gonna be a blabbermouth just like his father."

Mattias chuckled softly. "Once he's older, you'll be closer than two... well, let's clean that up. Two peas in a pod."

Eva arched a brow, knowing what he was going to say before. "Anyway. What'd you call me for, Eva?"

The Venezuelan mechanic smiled. "I got... lonely. And I don't mean 'lonely'... just lonely."

Mattias blinked. "You _missed _me?"

Eva sighed. "I guess you could say that."

He chuckled softly. "Well, Ewan's not great company... but me? Why not Fiona? You could've talked about... whatever it is pregnant women talk about."

She shook her head. "That's why. I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to _talk_."

Mattias arched a brow. "Then... what do you want to do?"

"I want to do what I did before _this_," she sighed, gesturing at her swollen belly. "I want to work on cars, throw knives at pictures of Solano and Carmona, target practice, even. But I don't want to do it alone..."

"And Ewan can't because...?"

She looked at him. "Because he's Ewan."

Mattias sighed. "I... can't, today. Something happened with Emma... and I don't really want to be away for all too long. The doctor that was watching over her is over there, which is why I agreed to come. But... you know how Emma likes the 'family' get togethers. Why don't you and Ewan come over tomorrow, help cheer Emma up, we can do some things then."

Eva smiled, and nodded. "That sounds good. Car or the bird?"

Mattias smiled, and stood. "You know Emma and the Lucky Lady. Might get Ewan off you for a few hours."

Eva blinked, then nodded. "Definitely the helicopter."

Mattias chuckled, and walked to the door. "Alright, tell Ewan. I'm going back."

"See you tomorrow, boss."

He nodded, and walked out.


	5. Preparations of a Death Wish

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.

* * *

**

Mattias pulled up in the backyard, settled the bike, and walked in. "Fiona? Dr. Mercen?"

Knowing Emma was asleep, he didn't shout, but called softly. He walked to the back of the house, and froze, hearing what sound like Fiona's moaning. Instantly his temper spiked, his eyes flaring. _They better not be..._

He stormed to the door, and pushed it open slowly. It was only Fiona, moving and moaning in her sleep. He blinked, opened the door, and pulled his boots off. Watching her in her wet dream broke him almost instantly. He walked over to the bed, and crawled on it, being careful not to wake her up. He crawled up, straddling her legs. He slowly and carefully lowered, lying down on her, then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Fiona woke with a surprised yelp. Mattias pulled back, then jerked and cried out when her knee jerked up. He clutched his throbbing groin, and rolled off to the side. She sat up, surprise and slight horror hiding the laughter. "Mattias, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Mattias looked at her, biting his lip hard to keep from letting off a long string of choice words. She reached down to try and help, but he grabbed her arm and shook his head. "D-d-don't... please..."

She nodded, and rubbed his arm instead. "Mattias, I am so, so sorry... I wasn't expecting..."

He shook his head again. "It's okay," he wheezed, recovering slowly.

Fiona watched him until he sat up. He then leaned it and kissed her again. Fiona smiled softly, and kissed him back. He pulled himself closer, then pushed her down gently, and pushed her legs apart gently, making sure she couldn't knee him again. He laid on her, and kept kissing her. He pressed against her, and she gasped, then giggled. "Someone's awake."

Mattias grinned. "Will you put him to sleep?"

Fiona considered it. "I'll help."

She kissed him deeply, holding his head. He started moving against her, and she started moaning, and was trembling in no time. He reached down, and removed her pants and panties, then his jeans and boxers. He got himself into position to push in, but Fiona stopped him. He frowned deeply, and looked up at her. She smiled. "I think we should do it differently. Not involving 'her'."

He blinked, and arched a brow. Fiona smiled, pulled her shirt off, then got up and turned over, standing on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at him. He grinned, and rubbed her thighs and ass gently, and rubbed against her, getting himself slick by pushing into 'her' a few times. He then pulled out, and went through her 'back door' slowly, massaging her hips gently as he pulled her to him as he pushed in.

Fiona moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip, feeling him slide in to the base. He pulled out slowly, and pushed back in. He kept moving slowly until there was fairly little resistance, then started speeding up slightly. Fiona helped, pushing back periodically, moaning softly, her breasts swinging slowly beneath her. Mattias kept one hand on her hips, and slid a hand up her spine, getting shudders. He reached her hair, then collected a handful, holding it gently.

She tilted her head back, moaning loudly as he sped up and went slightly harder, pulling on her hair gently. He tugged on her hair, and she pushed up, standing on her knees. He inched closer, and wrapped an arm around her, reaching around to rub and finger her. She leaned back against him, her eyes shut tight, moaning high and loud. He let go of her hair, and reached around with his other hand as well, cupping a breast, tweaking, pinching, and playing with the nipple.

Fiona gasped, and pressed into him tightly, tugging his vest off backwards. She moaned higher in pitch, her mouth open, trembling as he rammed himself in hard over and over, fingering her and pinching her nipple. He then leaned forward and bit at her neck, causing her to cry out, tensing tightly. He moaned lowly, keeping his teeth against her neck, sucking gently. He tilted his face up, and started sucking on her ear.

Fiona bit her lip, and tried to pull off slightly to push back, but the force of his thrusting and the position of his arm shoved her right back into him. He grunted, then pulled his finger out of her, and just held her, and started thrusting even harder. She gasped loudly and arched her back, getting flattened against his chest again. He bit her neck again, meriting another gasp, and listened as her moans grew higher and quicker, indicating that she was climbing towards a climax.

He started pushing his hardest, and she cried out loudly, nearly screaming, when he pushed her right over the edge. He shoved in hard once more, then tensed tightly and let go in her, holding her to him crushingly tightly.

Fiona slowly settled in a descending moan, and went limp. Mattias stayed in her, and laid the both of them down. She turned her face to the side so she could breathe, and looked at him. He smiled softly, and kissed her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled, and her breathing calmed. "That was wonderful," she breathed, smiling.

Mattias chuckled softly, and she whispered a moan. He arched a brow and smiled, feeling himself stirring again. He started rubbing her, her sides, arms, and thighs, listening to her gasps and moans, feeling her tense. Quite quickly, surprisingly, he found himself aroused again. So he pulled out, and pushed in.

Fiona gasped and tensed. "Again?"

Mattias looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

Fiona shook her head. "Never."

He grinned, and continued, being much gentler this time, sliding in and out slowly, caressing her arms, sides, and thighs gently. She moaned softly, her eyes closed. He smiled, and continued moving in her, enjoying the feel of her body under his, of him in her. He preferred being on top, and it seemed Fiona was fine with that. Everything they'd ever done, except for that one night, was always her under him.

Unlike before, he was moving in her for about thirty minutes before either of them felt any hint of climbing. And even when they did finish, it was quiet and gentle, a slight tensing and a soft moan.

As usual, both fell limp afterwards, but it was only from a want to sleep, a general tiredness. He pulled out of her, and she rolled over. He laid back down on her, and hid his face in her neck, his full weight on her. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly as she felt his lips against her neck. She stroked his head gently, to the side of his mohawk. Soon both were asleep.

* * *

Aries was in a state of panic.

He'd screwed Fiona. A married woman. A woman married to a very efficient mercenary, a man who couldn't return to his own native country lest he go to prison for life.

"And I fucked her like there was no tomorrow."

He paced in front of the phone, tugging at his hair, still feeling her fists in it. He still tasted her, remembered how it felt to be in her, the sight of her body. The slight curve of her early-pregnancy stomach. He remembered everything so well he felt he could paint a picture and believe it was actually her... and then screw the picture.

He hit himself in the head several times. "Why, Aries? Why did you have to do that?"

_"Because you love her, numbnuts. There's no other reason to do something like that."_

"I've known her for barely a day!"

_"That means nothing, stupid. There are people who know each other for a mere hour and know they're in love. And then they fuck. Then there are people who learn each other over a few months, and realize they're in love. Then they fuck. And then there's those who know each other for years, decades, and let themselves admit that they're in love. Then they fuck. In the end, Aries, it all ends the same way. You happen to be the kind of guy who can know a woman for an hour and know. Now you just have to get her away from the merc."_

"What? No! She belongs to Mattias! I can't take her."

_"No? But you don't want to share her, either."_

"No, I don't... but she's not mine. She's not up for grabs."

_"If he's dead, she is."_

"Are you telling me to kill Mattias?"

_"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just pointing out the fact that if he's dead, she's up for grabs. Or maybe, if you go up and tell him the truth face-to-face, maybe he's the kind of guy who realizes she loves you both, and will share."_

"I honestly doubt it. And I don't want to be wrong and die."

_"C'mon, Mercy-boy... have I ever led you wrong?"_

"Innumerable times."

He sighed, then picked up the phone. He looked in his wallet to find Fiona's cell phone number, looked at it, then dialed the number. He took a deep breath, and waited.

* * *

Mattias woke to a phone ringing, but it wasn't the house phone. It was Fiona's cell phone. He carefully got up, careful not to wake his sleeping wife, and got her cellphone. Private caller. He opened it, answering the call, and in his best Fiona impression, 'hm'd for the person on the other end of the line.

_"Fiona?"_

Mattias jerked, and stared at the phone. He got his boxers on, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly. _"Fiona, are you there?"_

"No, she's unavailable at the moment. Mercenaries, how'd you get Fiona's cell number?"

_"I, uh... it's mandatory to have all contact information when a child of Emma's age stays at the hospital without a parent in the building."_

Mattias frowned softly, and walked to the kitchen. "Uhhuh... tell me. Why'd you call her cell phone, when you could just have easily called the house phone, like you did earlier when you called Fiona to come get Emma? Hm?"

Silence answered him. "Mercenaries, what'd you two do after I left?"

_"Nothing. Well, we talked, made sure Emma was okay, had a few drinks." _

Mattias arched a brow, and opened the refrigerator. All of his beers were there, as well as Fiona's wine coolers. "Obviously not any sort of alcoholic beverage."

_"Mattias, I'm a doctor. I wouldn't let her drink anything alcoholic in my presence. It's very unhealthy for the baby. He/She could come out with defects."_

Mattias sighed. He'd been hoping to catch a fault in Mercen's story, but there didn't seem to be any. He then looked in the sink. "Drinks of?"

_"Juice... apple, I think."_

Mattias growled, then smirked. While they did have apple juice, and while it was noticeably lower, there were no glasses. "Where are the glasses?"

_"Check the dishwasher." _

Mattias did so, then nearly cursed. Two glasses, smelling faintly of apples. This guy was good. "Mercen, I know something happened. Or I wouldn't've walked in on my wife having a wet dream while muttering your first name."

Silence answered him, then the dial tone. Mattias smirked, and snapped the phone shut. "Gotcha."

He walked back into the room, and laid next to Fiona. She cuddled up against him, then woke after ten minutes. He looked at her, and got down to business. "What'd you and Mercen do after I left?"

Fiona stiffened, then relaxed. "Talked, watched Emma, drank some apple juice."

Mattias scowled. "Damn, it matches up..."

She arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I just talked to Mercenaries. He gave me the same story."

Fiona stiffened again. "Aries called?"

Mattias blinked. "Oh? So you're calling him by his first name? Why would he let you do that?"

"For the same reason he calls me 'Fiona' instead of 'Mrs. Nilsson'. It's too formal."

He frowned, then sighed. "Whatever."

Fiona supported herself on one arm, giving him a stern look. "Mattias, you can trust me. There's no one else I want but you."

He looked at her. "Then how come it was 'Aries' you were mumbling in your wet dream?"

Fiona stiffened yet again. "Well... I... uh... I find him slightly attractive... but a dream means nothing, Mattias. Okay?"

She kissed him, and he kissed back. "Okay."

She smiled softly. Mattias closed his eyes for a while, and she cuddled against him again. "Oh, so, I left to Eva's, helped Ewan back in. Eva was lonely, so I told her that she and Ewan could come over tomorrow... try and cheer Emma up."

Fiona nodded. "That's fine. She kicked Ewan out again?"

Mattias nodded. "Yes. He told her she looks good pregnant... she obviously didn't take it right."

She chuckled softly. "Well, it's good that you helped him back in. How far along is Eva, again?"

Mattias shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her tomorrow."

Fiona nodded again, and closed her eyes. "Very well. I love you, Mattias, so much."

He turned his head and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Fiona. So much."

* * *

Aries still panicked.

_"You idiot! Why did you hang up on that question? Of all the opportunities you had to hang up and come off clean, you hang up at 'Or I wouldn't've walked in on my wife having a wet dream while muttering your first name.'! You know what you just did, Aries? Do you!"_

"I made myself seem guilty of adultery, with a capital G, O, and A!"

_"Very good, there's hope for you yet. Is your little... mishap, safe with Fiona?"_

"Yes... I'm safe. It's safe. She won't tell."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, yes, I-."

Aries froze, and looked up, thinking. "No... I'm not. But I trust her... she won't tell."

_"It's still always better to have him learn from you, instead of him finding out the hard way."_

"The hard way?"

_"Was she pregnant?"_

Aries went into a wider state of panic, then remembered. "Yes, she was. She was nearing her second trimester."

_"Well, there's one way he won't learn. Only other way is if that little girl somehow witnessed it... heard Mommy screaming or something... Damn she can get loud."_

Aries smiled at the momentary memory of Fiona's finish. He then shook his head, cleared it. "No... no, I'll... tell him tomorrow. Yeah, I'll tell him tomorrow."

He picked up his phone, and hit redial.

* * *

Fiona jumped, hearing her phone ringing. She quickly got up and nabbed it, flipping it open. "Hello?"

_"Fiona!"_

"Aries! Um... hold on, let me get dressed."

She quickly pulled some underwear and a nightie on, then hurried out of the room. "Okay."

_"Fiona, would it be okay if I dropped by tomorrow? I... need to tell Mattias."_

Fiona stopped dead in her tracks, her blood chilling. "T-tell Mattias? You mean, about...?"

_"Yes, it's eating me up... I was hoping that if I told him face-to-face, he wouldn't kill me..."_

"No, Aries, he'll do worse. He'll chop it off and shove it down your throat, then beat you until either that or suffocation kills you."

Fiona cringed - she could hear him gulp. "Aries, please, think about -"

"Fiona?"

Fiona stiffened, then turned around. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Mattias frowned. "It's not morning." He strode forward, then reached out for the phone. Fiona pulled it away. Mattias set his jaw, his gaze going deadly. "Fiona, give me the phone."

"I'm sorry, Aries. I'll... see you tomorrow."

Fiona clapped the phone shut. Mattias scowled. "You'll see him tomorrow? You're not going anyway - Eva and Ewan are coming tomorrow."

She nodded. "I know, that's why he's coming over here. There's apparently something he wants to tell you."

Mattias nodded. "Bastard's coming over to confess to my face, hoping I won't kill him?"

It was Fiona's turn to scowl. "I don't know what you have against him. He hasn't done anything to you."

Mattias frowned softly, looking hurt. "No," he said softly, turning around. "Not yet."

He walked down the hall into their bedroom, and even from there, she could hear the lock click. Fiona sat down in a chair and hid her face, doing all she could to not cry. She suddenly wished Aries was there, then paused. "No, he might not be here... but I can could be there."

She walked to the front door, and pulled out her winter trench coat, pulling it on and closing it tight. She grabbed her keys, slipped into some slip-ons, and quietly opened the door. She tried to remember if the windows were closed, and remembered she'd locked them the night before. She walked out to the car, got in, and started it. Praying Mattias didn't hear the quiet purring of the engine, she backed up, and started down the road. She called Aries.

_"Hello?"_

"Aries? It's Fiona."

_"Hi, Fiona. Why'd you call?"_

"Because I'm coming over. Tell me how to get there."


	6. It's Over

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content and Physical Violence is contained in this chapter.

* * *

**

Fiona sighed, and pulled up in front of Mercen's house. It wasn't all that bad looking - it wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't necessarily a normal house, either. She killed the engine, then got out, and walked to the front door. She raised a hand to knock, and jumped when the door opened. Aries smiled out at her, then stepped to the side, inviting her in.

Fiona stepped in and looked around. "Wow... you've got a nice place."

He smiled softly. "Why, thank you. I didn't want anything _too _fancy, but I wanted a lot of space."

Fiona smiled back, then jumped slightly when Aries leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, rubbing his arms gently. He looked at her. "Fiona... is there a reason you came over?"

She swallowed hard, and nodded. "I want you... I want to be with you..."

Aries frowned softly, but it lifted when she kissed him gently. He took her hand, and led her to a room. It must've been a spare, as the decor wasn't anything, and there was just a bed, night stand, and an armoire. He smiled, and closed the door - thinking he closed it all the way, but the tumbler popped against the frame, preventing it from closing.

He sat on the bed, and Fiona straddled him. She leaned in and kissed him, grinding against him gently. He shuddered, and started stroking her sides lightly. She shuddered in return, and kissed him again, deeply. He kissed her back, then pushed his tongue into her mouth. She whispered a moan, and sucked on his tongue gently, rubbing hers against it. He moaned with her, and rubbed hers in return. Feeling himself stiffen, he lifted his hips against her.

Fiona tensed slightly, feeling him, then smiled. She crawled down his body, then pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. She gripped him gently, and rubbed. He bit his lip and watched her, a soft smile spreading over his lips. She kissed him gently, then pushed her lips over the head. She started sucking gently, rubbing the base gently. Aries trembled, leaning his head back, moaning softly.

Fiona then pulled off, and Aries almost let out a groan of disappointment. He was glad he'd bit it back, though, when she took her lower clothes off and straddled him again, rubbing against him. She slid onto him, then lowered and laid on him. Aries slid his hands down to her ass, and gripped it gently, then started moving.

She moaned softly, closing her eyes, biting her lip. She moaned slightly louder when he reached up and kissed her, and once again felt his tongue in her mouth. She sucked on it and rubbed it with hers gently, feeling him plunge deep into her, him moving like a piston, a steady 'in, out, in, out; up, down, up, down'. He slid his hands up to her back, and pulled her close, holding her to him, then returned to holding her ass, still moving steady.

Neither of them heard the motorcycle pulling up outside.

* * *

Mattias pulled up behind Fiona's car, and settled it. He scowled deeply, noticing the name on the mailbox, and walked up to the door. He tried it - unlocked. He opened it silently, and slipped in, closing it just as silently. He held is shotgun tightly, and crept down a hall. He stiffened, hearing moaning. Praying it wasn't what he thought it was, he continued on towards the sound.

He stopped outside of a partially-closed door, the moaning behind it. He peeked in through the crack, and his eyes started stinging. His wife, Fiona, atop the coffee-skinned doctor, with him plunging into her over and over. He wrung the shotgun, his lip trembling in an attempt to keep tears back and to control his rising rage. He placed a shaking hand on the door, and pushed it open, feeling the first hot, angry tears spill.

* * *

Fiona rested her head against Aries' neck, moaning softly, her eyes closed. She felt him squeeze her cheeks gently, and start pushing himself as deep in as he could. She moaned higher, gripping his arms, constant moans coming from her. She nuzzled her head against his neck, and her moans started climbing in pitch and volume, decreasing in length.

Mattias listened in slight pain, watching Aries have sex with _his _wife. He wrung the shotgun tightly, then stopped - he was afraid he'd break it. He watched as Fiona's back arched and she cried out, announcing her end. Aries shoved himself into her, emptying his 'cargo'. She laid limp on him, and smiled, then kissed him deeply.

The Swede's eyes widened in pain and shock when he heard Fiona's next words to the doctor. "I love you, Aries."

"I love you too, Fiona."

Mattias' skin turned bright red, his blue eyes turning into sapphire flames. He gripped his shotgun tightly, then pumped it once. Both Fiona and Aries looked at him, and both their eyes widened in horror.

Fiona swallowed hard, terror creeping into her eyes as she noticed the tears falling from Mattias'. "Mattias..."

"How could you, Fiona? Why?"

Fiona's face crumpled, tears running like Niagara Falls. "Mattias, I... I'm sorry... I so, so-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Fiona started crying harder. Mattias motioned for her to get off with the shotgun, the barrels pointed at the soft-skinned Jamaican doctor. She shook her head. "No... no, you'll kill him."

Mattias fumed. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'LL KILL HIM!" he bellowed, causing her to flinch away in fear.

He strode forward, grabbed her arm, and yanked her off, Aries reaching to grab her, Fiona trying to hold on. Mattias threw her to the ground, then lifted the shotgun, and smashed the butt of the weapon against Aries' gut. He gasped and curled inward, all the breath knocked out of him. He raised the shotgun again, and went to cave his skull in, but Mercen lifted his arm. Mattias ended up breaking that instead.

Aries shouted in pain, clutching his broken arm, feeling the but of the gun hit his shoulder next, sending massive torrents of pain through his body. He stood and tried to get away, but Mattias body-checked him, and gave his legs a blast of lead. Aries cried out and fell, landing on his face, breaking his nose.

Mattias discarded the shotgun on the bed, then kicked Aries hard. He cried out again. He lifted his boot, and stomped on Aries' chest. He cried out louder, ending in a sob, a myriad of snaps coming from his torso. Mattias dropped, slamming his knee down on his chest, hearing more snaps. He lifted a fist, and started punching him hard.

Aries tried to fend him off, getting a wrist snapped - almost off - and the other hand, to his knowledge, shattered. Mattias kneed him in the chest again, snapping the rest of his ribs, then put all his power into a punch to his jaw. He heard to snaps, and smiled inwardly, the fire in his eyes still burning. He stood, and buried the tip of his boot in Aries' groin. He screamed in pain, then again as Mattias stomped on his leg. He kicked him in the crotch again, eliciting another scream, then stomped on his stomach.

Aries coughed blood, losing consciousness fast. He had several lacerations, spilling frighteningly large amounts of blood on the floor. His skin was turning an ugly black and blue all over, splotching him. His testicles felt as if they were shoved halfway up his body, and he imagined with all the shards and bone fragments, the number of bones in his body was doubled.

Mattias picked his shotgun up, pumped it, and aimed it at the fading Jamaican. Fiona screamed and threw herself at him. "Mattias, no! Please, no!"

The Swede whirled and backhanded her viciously, throwing her back, and onto the ground. She gasped, and put a hand up to her face, trying to soothe the foreign burn. She threw herself at him again when he raised the gun, and was backhanded against once more. Mattias was frightening, his eyes burning and intense, almost looking insane. "You... You don't do that again, you little slut!"

Fiona jerked like he'd slapped her again, and tears started falling once more. Mattias lifted the shotgun once more, aimed at the unconscious man's head, then lowered the gun and stormed out of the room.

Fiona hung her head, and started crying hard, her face aching. She dressed, and picked up her cell phone. She reported the incident, described Aries' condition, gave the address, then quickly ran out and into the car. She started it, and drove home, hoping she'd reach it before Mattias.

She needed to talk to him.


	7. Total Payback

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content/Violence and Physical Violence is contained in this chapter.

* * *

**

Fiona raced into the house, just barely making it in before Mattias. She locked the door behind her, then ran through the house, locking all the others seconds before he got to them. She walked back to the back door, wishing her hardest that it wasn't made of glass. She looked at her husband - he looked like a nightmare. Shadows hit his face in the evening sun just right, and his eyes sparkled furiously, the tongue of sapphire flame still there.

Mattias fisted his hands. "Fiona, unlock the door."

Fiona swallowed hard, and shook her head. She knew this would only make it worse, locking him out, letting his anger bottle. He took a menacing step towards the door, his hair looking like it was on fire, the blonde strands reflecting the bloody orange sunset. She was frightened, terrified, just by looking at him. The skin the sun hit was a demonic red-orange, his eyes an icy blue amidst a sea of shady black. "Unlock. The. Door."

Fiona shook her head again. "No!"

He closed the distance between himself and the slider, and smacked his forearm and fist against it. He grinned sadistically at her. "You know I can get in. Save yourself some pain and open. The. Fucking. Door."

Fiona shook her head vigorously. "NO!"

Mattias scowled, infuriated at her being very uncooperative. He backed up, then charged two powerful steps towards the slider, hitting it hard, hearing it crack. He backed up and did it again, and a third time, barging through. Fiona screamed and tried to run away, but he grabbed an arm and twisted it behind her back, pulling her close and holding her.

He tilted his head, and looked at her over her shoulder, his face calm. "How many times did you and Mercen screw around?"

Fiona struggled, holding back tears. He scowled again, and twisted further, his face furious again. "HOW MANY TIMES!" he bellowed in her ear.

Fiona shrieked softly, and started crying. "Two..." she cried.

Mattias' lips curled in a grin that would send children running to their mommies. "Well, seeing as you're _my _wife... I do believe you owe those two times to me."

She froze. "No."

Mattias' face went scary, his eyes flashing. He dropped them both, and rolled her over, holding her arm still. He got her panties off, then got the coat off. Fiona struggled as he pried her legs apart, his pants and boxers discarded, his erect length shadowed and orange in the setting sun's light. She attempted to beat him off and close her legs, but he dropped on her, shoving himself into her. She cried out, then grunted and started crying harder as he used his arm to gag her, holding her arms, moving roughly, staring in her eyes.

He removed his hand, and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push him out, then bit down. He shouted in pain and surprise, and drew back, his tongue bleeding, outlining his teeth in red. He gagged her again, and resumed staring at her, still moving.

Fiona cried hard as Mattias got his payback, moving roughly, feeling herself start to bruise after a while. She just prayed she didn't start bleeding... _God... what is this going to do to the baby?_

Her eyes widened in horror and pain, and she screamed against his arm, as she felt something warm trickle from where he was repeatedly shoving himself. He'd torn her with the way he was moving, and with the way he kept moving, he didn't care.

She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to just accept an apology, a tearful apology, and put the whole thing behind them. She didn't want _this_. She didn't want to bleed, to be bruised; she didn't want him essentially _raping _her. She arched her back, trying to get him off and out, but he just took it as a want for more, as it normally was. He started thrusting harder, and she screamed. She bit down on his arm, and he grunted, and glared at her. She stopped.

It took longer than normal due to her unresponsive behavior. She screamed her loudest when he finished, though, feeling herself tear even worse as he shoved in his hardest, actually moaning as if he enjoyed it, pumping his essence into her.

He pulled his arm back, looking at her. She looked at him, hatred filling her eyes. He raised a hand to slap her, and she cringed, turned her face away and closing her eyes. He lowered his hand, then pulled out of her, and just then noticed the blood. He sighed. "Well, so much for that."

Fiona looked at him, the hatred growing. How could he do this to her?

She gasped and struggled as he rolled her over, then pushed roughly into her other entrance. She cried out and bit her arm, tears falling in torrents. She started trembling in pain as he continued moving; she was bruised, bleeding, beaten, and terrified of the man she loved. _Do I? Do I love him any more?_

His finish came quickly this time, but he was none gentler. He pulled out of her, stood, got his clothes, and left her.

Fiona laid still for a few minutes, then crawled over to where her cell phone had fallen. It still worked. With trembling hands, she dialed 9-1-1. A voice answered. _"Hello, how may we help you?"_

Fiona felt weak. "Help... me..." she whimpered into the phone.

_"Hello? Ma'am? Where are you?"_

Fiona barely got the address out before she fainted.

**Wow... did I really just write that?**


	8. Fiona's Threat

…

Fiona slowly opened her eyes. The world outside was painfully bright, so she closed them again. She gave herself a few moments, then opened them slowly. The brightness was tolerable, so she looked around. She heard the steady _**beep... beep... beep... beep... **_of a heartbeat monitor, and an I.V. drip. _Is this all hooked up to me? I wasn't that bad, was I?_

She looked over to her right, and stiffened, her eyes widening. Occupying the bed next to hers, closer than normal, was Aries Mercen.

She was reaching out to take Aries' hand when a nurse walked in. "Oh, good, you're up. We were positive you'd wake, but with how unresponsive you were, we didn't know when."

Fiona blinked. "Gah... h-how bad am I?"

The nurse sighed. "Well... you're bruised pretty badly, your right arm was dislocated, and you were torn both in your vaginal and anal apertures. What happened?"

Fiona frowned darkly. "My husband basically raped me..."

The nurse scowled. "Is he normally this abusive?"

She shook her head, then winced. "No, normally he's gentle. Oh! Emma!"

"Your little girl?"

Fiona nodded. The nurse walked out, then back in, leading Emma by the hand. "Mommy!"

The four-year-old raced to her mother's side, then scrambled up onto the bed, giving her a big hug. "Careful sweetheart, Mommy's not feeling too good."

Emma frowned softly. "Mommy, why did Daddy hit you?"

Fiona sighed, then pointed to Aries. "You see that man over there?"

"My doctor?"

She nodded. "Yes, your doctor. Mommy and your doctor did some things together, and Daddy didn't like. Daddy doesn't like to share."

Emma frowned. "Daddy doesn't like to share? But he shares with me."

Fiona smiled softly, and kissed her forehead gently. "Different 'share', sweetie. You'll get it when you're older."

She looked at the nurse. "Am I allowed up?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, but I can lift the bed a little."

Fiona nodded, and the nurse lifted the front of the bed, pushing her into a more upright position. She looked at Aries. "What... what exactly happened to him?"

The nurse shook her head again. "I don't know. Considering you were the one who called him in..."

"No, I don't mean to cause it. I mean, what's wrong. What damage?"

The nurse's face fell. "Well... every rib is broken, along with his nose, a leg, and an arm. He's never having kids... unless, somehow, his testicles survived. There was a lot of internal damage - a lot of punctured organs, thankfully nothing hit his heart. He's all closed up now. He experienced a lot of head damage... and he slipped into a coma this morning. That's why he has a monitor, a respirator, and the I.V. drip, among other things."

Fiona stiffened, her eyes growing moist. "He's in a coma?"

She nodded. "Considering what your husband did to him... I don't blame him. Eased the pain."

"How did you know my husband did this?"

The nurse sighed. "Well, you explained to your daughter that you screwed around with Aries. The explanation behind his actions towards you was he walked in on you and Aries having sex. Am I right?"

Fiona blushed softly, then frowned and nodded. "Do you know Aries?"

The nurse nodded again. "I'm his sister."

Fiona stiffened again, and her face fell. "I'm so, so sorry I made this happen to him... if there's anything I-"

She put a hand against her lips. "No. It's not me you need to be apologizing to. It's him. I do ask of you one thing. If he wakes while you're here, try and make him happy? Hold his hand, a peck on the cheek, that sort of thing."

Fiona looked at her, then nodded. "What's your name?"

"Ary."

Fiona nodded again. "Alright, Ary Mercen. I'll do my best to make sure he's happy if he wakes while I'm still here."

Ary smiled softly, then stood, and left, taking a protesting Emma with her.

"You'll try and make me happy?"

Fiona jumped, her monitor recording several moments of accelerated pulse. Aries opened his eyes, and looked over at her, then held his hand out. Fiona gingerly took it, and held it. "Dr. Mercen, I am so sorry this happened to you... I had no idea he was following me. If there's anything I can do..."

Mercen swallowed hard, then grimaced. "There is something you can do... but I don't think you'll do it."

Fiona bit her lip, then shook her head. "Anything. Even if you told me to fly to the sun, I'd find a way to do it."

He looked at her. "Stay with me. Don't break what we had..."

She frowned. "Dr. Mercen-"

"Aries."

She sighed. "Aries... I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fiona... I don't care if, should he walk in again, if he kills me. I would've been with you... that's all I want."

Fiona squeezed his hand gently. "I love you, Fiona... like I never knew I could love someone. I wish somehow I'd met you before you went with Mattias... I'd build a time machine if it meant I could go back and call you mine."

Her eyes moistened. "You love me that much?"

Mercen nodded slowly. "More."

She swallowed hard. "I love you too... okay... I'll keep the relationship with you. But please... care if he kills you. I don't want you dead."

He nodded slowly again. "Okay."

She looked at him. "Can... I ask a favor of you? For when you're well enough to go home?"

"Anything."

Fiona sighed softly. "Can I come with you? I can't go back to him right now... not after-"

"There is no fucking way you're going with him!"

Mattias stormed into the room, and ripped their hands apart. He glared at Fiona. "I catch you fucking him! Then I hear you saying once he's better, you'll continue! That you'd rather go live with him than me!"

Fiona's temper rose. "Well of course I'd rather go live with him than you! He's never threatened to hit me! He's not the one who raped me and left me to bleed out on the living room floor! He's! Not! You!"

Mattias' eyes flashed, and he slapped her. Mercen triggered the alarm to call for a nurse, the one there to call for immediate help should a patient require it. Ary was the one who came in. "You! Are you the bastard who did this?"

She gestured to both Fiona and Aries. Mattias calmed. "N-no, I... I-I... I..."

"Yes he is," Mercen answered. "This is Mattias Nilsson."

Fiona looked at Mattias. "Former husband of Fiona Taylor."

Mattias and Mercen both jerked, and looked at her, Mattias' eyes filling with hurt. "No, Fiona, you don't mean that... please tell me you don't mean that."

Fiona stared at him. "Why not? You're abusive - instead of solving a problem with words, you solved it by raping and beating me, and nearly killing Aries."

Mattias' eyes moistened, and he shook his head. "Please, Fiona... don't go. I... don't go, please..."

Fiona's look darkened. "I'll think about it."

Mattias hung his head, and quickly walked out. Aries looked at her. "Did you really mean that? Are you going to call for a divorce?"

Fiona shook her head. "No... I couldn't do that to him. I still love him... he is a violent man, and a violent reaction is to be expected. Most men aren't too happy to walk in on their wives cheating with their doctor." She sighed. "Besides... if I left him, it'd tear a hole in him so bad he'd nuke himself... which would end up wiping out everything that I care about... mostly you and him, Emma, and my upcoming child."

Ary looked at her. "Speaking of her, the rape caused no damage."

Fiona sighed in relief. "Thank god."

She looked over at Aries, then took his hand again. She sighed, and closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Emma's AntiDepressant

Mattias walked back into the house slowly, Emma following. He looked up, into the living room, seeing the mess of blood and Fiona's clothing that he'd left, as well as the broken door. He sighed, and set to cleaning up the blood, knowing he'd undoubtedly have to call in for new carpeting. He spent three hours down on his knees, bleaching and scrubbing and crying. He'd finally done it - he'd pushed her away. She was going to divorce him, he was sure of it, and take both Emma and his unborn child with her. Leaving him nothing. Nothing to call his own, nothing to live for.

He stood, staring down at the pink-tinged previously-tan carpet. He then roared in rage and chucked the bottle of bleach at the large hanging picture of him, Fiona, and Emma. It hit, shattered the glass, and the frame fell, landing face down. He collapsed, crying into his hands.

"Daddy?"

He jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Emma, her stitched-up face crumpled with worry. She had never seen him cry, or act this way. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, but not uncomfortably so. He hid his face against her delicate shoulder, and cried more. Remembering what she'd seen him do to Fiona when she cried, she started stroking his head, to the side of his mohawk, stroking what she called his 'fuzz'.

"Daddy... why did you hurt Mommy?"

That snapped the line to the waterworks, and he flooded, holding her tighter. He held her for thirty minutes, crying the whole time. And she just stood there, stroking his head. He quieted, and looked at her. She took his hand in hers. "Daddy, will you sleep with me tonight?"

He looked at her, then nodded. "Yes, of course, sweetheart." He smiled weakly, glad she didn't hate him. "Anything for my little angel."

She smiled, then started walking, still holding his hand. She led him to his and Fiona's room. "Sleep in here?"

She shook her head. "No, you've got to get your jammies, silly."

He smiled. "That's right. Do you want to help Daddy find them?"

Emma grinned, and nodded. He picked her up, and they went through his drawers, finally 'finding' his pajamas. He peeled his clothes off, then sighed. "Emma, baby, Daddy's gonna take a shower first. Can you sit on the bed and make sure my jammies don't run away?"

Emma nodded, took his pajamas, and sat on the bed, sitting on them. He chuckled softly, then walked to the bathroom, started the water, stripped, and got in. He wasn't in long - long enough to wash his body, unbraid, wash, and rebraid his beard, then quickly go over his 'hawk. He then shut the water off, got out, dried, and cursed. He walked out, got some boxers, slipped them on. "Did you keep my jammies here?"

Emma giggled, then shook her head. He arched a brow. "Oh? What'd you do with Daddy's jammies?"

She giggled again. "They ran away!"

He mocked surprise. "Well then, we better go find them, huh?"

She grinned widely, and nodded. He picked her up. "Did you see which way they went?"

She nodded, and pointed down the wall. He started walking, and purposely ignored her pointing finger as he passed her room. "Turn, Daddy!" She pushed on his head, turning it. "Turn!"

"Alright. All you had to do was point."

"I did!"

He chuckled, and walked into her room. There his pajamas were, tossed on her bed. He dropped her gently onto it, and she bounced, laughing. He picked them up, then sighed, and laid them on a chair. "Daddy's not gonna sleep in his jammies tonight, baby. Just his boxers."

She frowned. He went through her drawers. "What jammies do you want tonight?"

She thought. "None! I wanna sleep in my panties, like you!"

He arched a brow, and looked at her. "But you're a girl."

"And you're a Daddy."

He sighed. "Fiona's going to give me hell for this if she comes back. Okay."

He walked over, and sat next to her. He pulled her shirt up, then stopped when it reached her chin. "Uh-oh... where'd Emma go!"

"I'm right here, Daddy!"

He grinned, pulled it off, then kissed her nose gently. "So you are."

She smiled, and kissed him back, but on the lips. He blinked, and frowned softly. He then smiled at her, slowly lowered, then pounced, pressing his lips against her stomach and blowing. She squealed and laughed, struggling. He did it again, and again, then stopped. She looked at him. "Aww!"

He smiled, and rubbed her stomach gently, then started twitching his fingers, tickling her. She tensed, and started struggling, laughing hard. He continued for a little whiled, then dipped and zerbered again. He sighed. "So, you want to sleep like Daddy? In your panties?"

She nodded. "Well then, we have to get these off. What... Emma, what _are _these?"

She giggled. "They're pants, silly."

"Pants? How do you get pants off?"

Emma giggled again, then stood up, and pulled her pants down. He pushed her down, causing her to bounce, and slipped them over her feet. "Socks?"

"Off!"

He nodded, and removed her socks. He then pushed her to the wall gently, and laid down, pulling the sheets up over him. She scrambled over him, and he laid against the wall. She cuddled close, her flat chest against his, and played with his chest hair. He chuckled softly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing with your hairs on your chest... Daddy, why do you have hairs on your chest?"

He sighed, and thought. "Because I'm a thirty-six-year-old man."

"Do I have hairs on my chest?"

He arched a brow. "Well, let's see." He peered at her chest, then rubbed gently. "Nope. No hair. Girls don't get hairy chests - boys are special like that."

She looked at him. "Like how girls don't get these?" She tugged on a braid.

He chuckled. "Most girls don't. There are some who grow hair on their faces, but they shave. Yes, boys are special with facial hair, too."

Emma smiled, then cuddled against him again, and resumed playing with his chest hair. He smiled back, and watched her, then clapped his hands. The lights went off. "Daddy, I can't see."

"You're the one who asked me to sleep with you."

Emma sighed, found his face, and kissed him. "Good night, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Good night, sweetheart."


	10. Family' Together, Now and Forever

Mattias woke late. Later than his usual late. He looked at the clock - it was nearly one in the afternoon. He yawned and stretched, then smiled, feeling Emma against him. He frowned, then grumbled softly, and gently moved her away from his waist. Like most men, he woke with an erection, and he didn't need Emma asking questions.

He grumbled more as she scooched back into him. He moved her again, but once more, she moved back. He sighed in defeat. "Fine then. Be that way."

He sighed, and laid there as Emma slept. She yawned when she woke, and blinked her eyes open. She looked up at him, and her face went confused. She looked down, then back at him. "Daddy, what's that?"

She pointed down at his waist. He groaned in slight embarrassment. "That... that is Daddy... Daddy Jr."

She looked down again, still confused, then back up at him. He sighed. "Daddy Jr. wakes up whenever he wants to be with Mommy. That's when Daddy and Mommy go for some Mommy-Daddy time."

Emma blinked. "But Mommy's not here."

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean he can't want her. He just doesn't get her."

Emma blinked again, then shrugged and hopped off the bed. She turned around, and frowned. "I can't help with Mommy-Daddy time, can I?"

He shook his head. "No, you most certainly can't," he said firmly.

Emma sighed, then went through her drawers, and pulled on some clothes. They clashed horribly, but they weren't going anywhere, so who cared? he got up, and stretched. He caught Emma looking at 'Daddy Jr.' again, confusion still in her eyes. "Stop looking at Daddy Jr., Emma. That's one place where you don't look."

Emma looked away. Not feeling like getting dressed, he pulled his pajamas on, then paused, hearing a helicopter. A loud helicopter. Emma's face lit up. "UNCLE EWAN!"

She raced out of her room, then through the broken back door, watching as Ewan landed The Lucky Lady outside. The Irishman got out, and caught Emma as she jumped at him. "Nice to see you too, Emma."

Emma kissed him, and he chuckled and kissed her cheek. He then looked at her face. "Woah, Emma, did ya get attacked by bears or somethin'?"

"No, my face was explodeded."

Ewan blinked. "Explodeded, huh? Oh, that's right."

He held her under the arms, and 'flew' her around. She squealed and laughed, clapping. He smiled, and set her on the ground. She ran to Eva.

Ewan walked over to Mattias, who was standing inside the broken glass door, staring solemnly at it. "'Ey, boss, what's wrong? Ya look like your world was destroyed."

The Swede looked up at him, and his heart skipped a couple of beats. It was obvious he'd cried recently, and pain filled his eyes. Ewan frowned deeply. "Did... did things git worse with Fiona?"

Mattias nodded quietly, then looked down again. "What happened?"

Mattias swallowed hard, and was quiet for a while. "I followed her... she went to Mercen's house. I walked in on them... It almost looked like she enjoyed screwing him more than me..."

Ewan's eyes widened. "That's what...? That's what she was doing?"

Mattias nodded. "I beat Mercen to within an inch of his life. Fiona must have called an ambulance, as he's still alive. I came back here, and I... I..."

His voice broke, so he stopped. Eva heard it, and froze, staring at Mattias in shock. She walked closer to hear what he'd done. Mattias quieted. "I came back here... I was so angry. She locked me out, I broke through the door. I asked her how many times... she said two. So I... r-ra..."

His voice broke again, and a tear fell, sliding down the bridge of his nose. Eva and Ewan watched it in shock. "What'd ya do?"

"I raped her... twice. I made her bleed... I bruised her so badly..."

Ewan and Eva stared at him in silence, stunned. He took a deep breath. "There's more?"

Mattias nodded. "I went to see her today. She was in the same room as Mercen. I listened a little before I went in. Mercen asked her if she'd continue the 'relationship' after he was better. And she asked if she could go live with him... I got mad again. I went in, shouted... a nurse came in, asked me if I was 'the bastard who' did that. Mercen said I was... I was Mattias Nilsson. Then... then Fiona said 'Former husband of Fiona Taylor.' I think she meant it..."

Ewan's jaw dropped slightly. "She... you think she's gonna file for divorce?"

Mattias nodded again. "And I don't blame her."

Eva looked at him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What about the 'relationship' thing. What'd she say?"

"She said she'd continue seeing him."

Ewan frowned softly. "And...?"

"And I'm going to let her."

Ewan's brows shot up. "Are ya now?"

Mattias nodded. "She seems happy with him. And she was happy to be with me as well until I started prying. I'm hoping, if I let her be with him... I'm hoping she won't file for divorce. I... I don't think I could stand that."

Emma came over, and reached for him, wanting to be picked up. He picked her up and held her. "I don't think I could stand my girls being away."

Eva hugged him gently, then walked further in. "I'm... going to go visit her."

Emma struggled. "I come too!"

Mattias set her down, and she raced over to Eva. The Venezuelan mechanic found Fiona's car keys, then took both herself and Emma to the hospital.

Mattias looked at Ewan. The Irishman was frowned. "Boss... d'you want a lift to the hospital?"

He sighed. "Yes, please."

The two men walked to The Lucky Lady, and got in.

* * *

Eva wasn't kept waiting very long to see Fiona. Emma rushed into the room, and to Fiona's side. Fiona looked up. "Eva? How'd you learn I was here?"

"Your husband."

Fiona's face darkened. "That's soon to change."

Eva sat next to her bed. "Fiona, if you saw the way that man is now... you wouldn't be saying that."

Fiona frowned, then looked to Emma. "Emma, what did Daddy do last night?"

Emma thought. "He made a big red spot on the floor disappear... then he screamed and broke the big picture. Then he cleaned up glass. Then he collapsed and started crying, then cried on me for forever. Then he took a shower, and we searched for his jammies, and then he didn't wear them, and I didn't either, and he slept with me."

Fiona blinked. "He... he cried?"

She nodded. "He cried lots and lots and lots."

Eva nodded. "And just earlier he said 'I don't think I could stand my girls being away'."

Fiona frowned softly. Emma looked at her mother. "Mommy... Daddy says Daddy Jr. misses you."

Fiona blinked. "Daddy... Jr.?"

She nodded, then pointed down at her groin. "It's right here on him. He says Daddy Jr. wakes up each morning wanting you. But today he doesn't get you."

"Damn right he doesn't... he won't be getting me for a long time."

Emma's lip started trembling, and tears started falling quickly. Fiona frowned. "Emma, what's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head. "No... you said he won't be getting you for a long time... that means you won't be home for a long time!"

Fiona frowned softly. "Sweetie, that doesn't mean that. I will be here for a few days, but I'll come and get you, I promise."

Emma frowned. "Get me? Where we going?"

Fiona pointed to Aries. "We're going to his house."

"How long're we staying there?"

Fiona swallowed hard. "Most likely forever."

Emma started crying again, and Fiona tried to hug her, but she pushed her away, then cried against Eva. Eva gave Fiona a look, then shook her head. "That's low, Fiona."

Emma stopped crying abruptly. "DADDY!"

She cried even harder, then ran to him. Mattias frowned deeply, and scooped her up, holding her. He started walking in. "What's wrong with -"

"I'm leaving, Mattias."

Mattias stopped dead, looking at her. His eyes got moist, and he shook his head. "You don't mean that."

Eva left Fiona's side to stand with Ewan, who looked just as shocked. Mattias moistened his lips, tasting salt. "Fiona, please... you don't mean that..."

Fiona nodded. "I do. I'm going to live with Aries."

That hit Mattias in the heart like a sabot round. Pain flooded his eyes, as did tears. "Please, Fiona... don't go. I can't... no, please."

He held Emma tightly. Fiona shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mattias. And Emma's coming with me."

Mattias felt it hit his heart again. "Please... Fiona, no! Please! Don't go... please..."

He fell to his knees, staring at her, still holding his daughter. "Please, Fiona, don't do this to me. Don't leave me... please..."

Fiona felt her throat tighten. "I don't see why I shouldn't."

Mattias cringed visibly this time. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. "Please... I'm so, so sorry I did what I did... I really am. I was just so angry...! I was mostly angry that you lied to me, to my face, then went and made love to him again. I don't care anymore... you and he can make love all you want once he's better... just please... don't leave me... Don't leave me..."

Fiona watched him. She knew what he said was true. She knew he'd let her and Aries do what they wish. She blinked, tears falling, then nodded. "Okay."

Mattias stared up at her, not daring to hope. "Okay?"

She nodded again. "Okay. I won't leave."

He stood quickly, bent, and hugged her, pressing his face against her neck, crying again, sitting in the chair. She held him - she hated hurting him. Especially to the point where he was crying frequently. He was Mattias - he didn't cry. 'Cry' wasn't in his vocabulary. And yet here he was, nearly sobbing against her neck, obviously overjoyed and then some that she wasn't leaving him. "But you have to promise you won't do anything about me and Aries."

Mattias nodded, then looked up at her, a very weak sexual glimmer in his eyes. "I'll even join in every now and then, if you'll let me."

Fiona arched a brow. "A threesome?"

Mattias nodded again. "Yes... a threesome."

She sighed softly, then kissed him gently. Mattias kissed her back deeply; he never wanted to let go over her or Emma. Not when it was that easy to lose them. He pulled back, pulled the sheet down, then kissed her belly gently. She smiled softly. "She's fine."

Mattias smiled in relief, and laid his head on her stomach, looking up at her. He was so happy that the love was back in her eyes. He kissed her stomach again, pulled the sheet up slightly, kissed each breast once, then pulled it up all the way, kissing her lips. She kissed him back. "I love you, Mattias."

"I love you too, Fiona... so much."

Ewan sighed, looking in on them, then looked at Eva. "Now, don't that look better?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing you brought him."

Ewan nodded. "Let's just hope it keeps like this. It was kinda scary to see boss like that."

Eva arched a brow. "Scary? It was downright terrifying."

She smiled at him, and kissed him, then gripped the collar of his shirt, and tugged him away.

Mattias laid his head on Fiona's chest, and closed his eyes. Fiona smiled, and did the same, stroking her daughter's hair. "Mattias... you have no idea how much I love you."

She kissed the top of his head, rubbing his peach fuzz, then drifted off to sleep, holding her husband and her daughter to her.


	11. Love, Arrest, and Loss

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.

* * *

**

Fiona woke slowly, blinking, letting her eyes get used to the light before opening them fully. Mattias and Emma were already awake, and from the progress of Emma's drawing, had been for some time. Mattias looked up, and smiled softly. "Morning, love."

She smiled back, then frowned. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for raping her - she didn't think she ever would. He caught the frown, and hung his head slightly, sighing deeply. "Too much?"

Fiona cringed softy. His voice was so full of emotion, yet managed to be so dead. "I'm sorry, Mattias, I just-"

"No, I understand... it's okay."

He turned back to Emma, smiled, said something softly, and tousled her hair gently. He then stood and walked over, sitting in the chair. His eyes were the same as his voice. "Can I at least kiss you?"

Fiona looked at him, and swallowed hard, then smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course you can, Mattias."

Her voice nearly broke from hiding tears. Mattias leaned in, and touched their lips together lightly. He started to pull back, then grunted as she yanked him back and kissed him hard, her lips salty and moist. She dug her fingers into his mohawk, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. He moaned into her mouth - her aggressiveness was doing wonders down below.

Fiona tugged on his head. He stood, and leaned over her, but that apparently wasn't close enough, as she reached down and tugged on his vest. He didn't respond immediately, not sure of how to get closer. He then lifted himself, and straddled her carefully, burying his fingers in her hair.

Ewan walked in, and paused mid-step, looking at them. With the way Mattias was rubbing himself lightly on Fiona, and the force their lips were pressed together, there was absolutely no way in a frozen hell it was going to stay 'Rated PG'. "Em-E-Emma, c-come here."

Emma looked up at him. Ewan beckoned frantically. "Quickly!"

She frowned, gathered her drawing supplies, and stood, walking over to him. He pulled her out of the room, and closed the door, sitting on a chair next to it. Emma gave him an odd look, then shrugged, sat on the floor, and resumed drawing.

Fiona moaned as Mattias rubbed against her through the thin hospital sheet. He was so stiff she could see him through his jeans. She pushed the sheet down, exposing her naked body to him. He smiled softly, and caressed her breasts and stomach. He leaned down, and started suckling gently, still pressing. The crotch of his jeans was soon soaked, through his boxers, straight to him, making him yearn for her that much more.

Fiona smiled sown at him, then reached down his body to his waist, getting his belt buckle and pants undone. Digging her fingers into the waist of his pants and boxers, she shoved them as far down as she could. The monitor started beeping rapidly when 'Daddy Jr.' came into view. She grasped him gently, and ghosted her thumb over the head. Mattias shuddered and moaned, closing his eyes, and slowly pumped his hips, sliding himself through her fingers, moaning when she squeezed gently.

Fiona let go of him, flipped her hand, and grabbed him again. She tugged him lower, positioning her hand so his next push would get him in her. Mattias didn't realize what she was doing until he felt her wet warmth surround him. He frowned. "Fiona..."

He moved to pull out of her, but she quickly grabbed his testicles, making him stop, moaning as a side effect. He bit his lip, then frowned again when he realized she was stopping him from pulling out. "Fiona..."

"Mattias, please."

He blinked, then frowned slightly deeper. "N-no... Fiona, no, you're still hurt."

Fiona's eyes moistened. Mattias' face softened, and she stroked her cheek. "Don't cry... please, don't cry."

She blinked. "Then please, Mattias? You've just got to be gentle... You can do that, can't you?"

Mattias sighed. "Fiona, it's not that I can't. I... I don't want to hurt you again... and I'm surprised you want _me _to make love to you, considering what I did two days ago."

Fiona shook her head. "I don't care."

Mattias shook his head. "Fiona, no. I won't do this. No."

Fiona's lip trembled. "Fiona, please, don't cry. I... won't do _this_. I... not here. But... I will agree to something else a little higher."

She blinked, then licked her lips in an inquisitive way. He nodded. She smiled, sighed, and nodded. "Alright, I can settle with that."

He smiled softly, then pulled out of her carefully. He reached over, and made the head of the bed lift until she was almost sitting upright. He then sat up straight on his knees. Fiona pulled his shirt off, leaned forward, and kissed him, then pushed her lips over and started sucking. Mattias moaned softly, and lost his fingers in her hair, rubbing her head gently. She gripped the base, tasting herself on him. _Hm, I don't taste half bad. I'll have to make him repay the favor someday._

She took him in as far as she could, then pulled back. Mattias 'stood' there, his hand in her hair, not pushing her into him or anything, just rubbing and moaning. She bobbed slightly, then slid her hand down from the base to his waist, rubbing lightly, causing him to shudder and moan. He then started slowly pumping his hips, and she stopped bobbing so she wouldn't choke on him. He'd push in until he just barely felt the back of her throat, then would pull almost completely out, and repeat, thrusting slowly. She sucked on him hard, rubbing her tongue against the head when he first started pushing in and when he pulled back out.

Mattias moaned slightly louder, then started thrusting a little faster, still holding and rubbing her head. Fiona moaned softly, and gripped his hips, massaging deeply. He started moving faster, and she continued sucking and tonguing, then used one hand to start rubbing what she couldn't fit into her mouth, which was a little more than half of it. She started moving with him, her eyes closed, her fingers brushing against the short wiry blonde-brown 'bush' covering his crotch. She bit down on him gently, and he gasped, then moaned somewhat louder, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Emma frowned, hearing odd noises coming from the room her Mommy and Daddy were in. She looked at 'Uncle' Ewan - he was asleep. She stood up, then opened the door slightly, and peeked in. She frowned in confusion... what was Daddy doing with Mommy? He was pushing and pulling something in and out of her mouth, looking up at the ceiling. She looked too; there was nothing. She frowned, and looked back at them. Her Mommy's eyes were shut tight, and she was gripping his hips and what he was moving tightly. It looked like she was trying to push him away. She pulled back out of the room, then shook Ewan's leg. "Uncle Ewan."

He remained asleep. She climbed up onto his lap with some difficulty, and shook his shoulders. "Uncle Ewan," she whispered slightly louder, hearing another weird sound come from her Daddy. Were they hurting each other? She frowned. "Uncle Ewan!" She hit him on the forehead, in the '_**bonk! **_Coulda had a V8' way.

Ewan jerked awake. "What'd you hit me for?"

"I think Mommy and Daddy are hurting each other. I looked in, and he was pushing something into her mouth, and she looked like she was tryin' to get him away, and they keep making funny noises."

Ewan blinked, and his eyes widened. _Did she just walk in on Fiona giving Mattias a blowjob? _He stood, turned, and peeked in. She had; she had walked in on that. He closed the door, and sat down. "They're not hurtin' each other, Emma. They're... having Mommy and Daddy time."

"With Dr. Mercen in there?"

He nodded. "Dr. Mercen's asleep. He doesn't know. Don't open that door again, okay? You don't need to see that."

Emma looked at him, sighed, and nodded. She sat down, got a new piece of paper, and started drawing.

* * *

Mattias bit his lip as Fiona pushed herself all the way onto him. "Oh my- Gaaaahhhh, Fiona...!"

Fiona smiled, and pulled off, gagging slightly. She resumed sucking on the head hard, rubbing his shaft and waist. Mattias started trembling, his face tilted towards the ceiling again, his chest heaving slightly, the well-toned abs and pecs lined with sweat, making his skin reflective and shiny. The different muscles and tendons of his neck stood out. Fiona enjoyed looking up at him, watching him, tracing his perfect body with her eyes and fingers, watching his muscles flex and strain as he moved. It was more fun to watch him fuck her, but he wouldn't do that, so she settled with watching him fuck her mouth.

Mattias moaned and trembled, biting his lip, setting his jaw. The hand on her head was tense, the other fisted, his legs getting a work out as he thrusted in and out of her mouth, her loving tongue caressing him, her lips rubbing gently. He watched her, then pulled out as he felt he was about to explode. He grasped himself, and started working his fist, watching his swimmers jump out onto her face and into her mouth.

Fiona shuddered, his warm essence covering her face. She licked what she could off, then used her fingers to get the rest. She pushed forward, gave him a good momentary cleaning, then pulled off and laid back. He smiled, then picked his shirt up, and cleaned her face of what she missed, then dried himself off before he got too flaccid. He carefully got off of her, and pulled his jeans up, then kissed 'her', her stomach, and each breast before pulling the sheet up to cover her again.

Fiona pulled him in for a deep kiss, holding his head. "You know, Mattias... you're going to have to return the favor for all the blowjobs I've been giving you recently."

He arched a brow, but grinned. "Am I now?"

He kissed her, and stroked her cheek, then turned when he heard the door open. Emma peeked in, noticed they were dressed - that he was, anyway - and walked further in. "Daddy... I have to go to the bathroom."

He nodded, bent, and kissed Fiona again. "I'll be back soon, love."

She smiled softly. His happiness was so much better to see, and yet so much more painful the more she thought about what she was about to do to him. He stood, and left, taking Emma with him.

"Well, that was... yummy."

Fiona jerked, and looked over at Aries. He flashed a soft smile out from underneath the bandages on his head. She frowned softly. "How long have you been awake?"

He sighed. "Since Ewan came in and got Emma... not long after you and Mattias started making out. That was a surprising turn of events, and I agree with him. Why him after he raped you two days ago?"

"Because he's my husband. I'll always love him, and to see him go distraught and unsatisfied for too long actually hurts. And... I don't want him to hate me for what I'm about to do."

Aries arched a brow. "Which would be?"

Fiona picked her cell phone up, and flipped it open. "Report him."

* * *

Mattias sighed, standing outside the little girl's room. Emma knew how to do everything by herself, she just didn't want to leave the room by herself, and the Irish rotor-man was fast asleep again. _Why did she want me? _he thought to himself. _I just raped her two days ago, left her bad enough to have to be in a hospital bed for a few days to a few weeks. And she wanted me to have sex with her? Are the drugs taking a side effect? Or is she up to something she knows might anger me?_

Fearing it was the latter, he took Emma's hand as she walked out, and started walking back to the room. Ewan wasn't outside anymore, and the door was partially open. He walked in just as Fiona got off the phone with somebody, looking very somber. He frowned when she looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mattias?"

Mattias frowned, then bent and picked Emma up as she started 'begging' for it. "Sorry for...?"

Fiona swallowed hard. "They'll be here soon."

Mattias' frown deepened, and hurt crept into his eyes. "You reported me, didn't you?"

She nodded. "And that's why you wanted me to have sex with you? Hoping that because you made me happy, I wouldn't be as mad at you calling for my arrest?"

She didn't answer, but a 'yes' hung thickly in the air. He shook his head and sighed. "I knew it. I should've known..."

Fiona's eyes moistened. "Mattias, I'm so sorry... but you need-"

"I know. I'll go. I'll serve the whole time, no matter how long that may be."

Tears started falling. Emma frowned. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Fiona closed her eyes. She turned to Mattias instead. "Why is Mommy crying?"

Mattias sighed deeply. "Daddy has to go away for a while, baby."

Emma frowned. "How long a while?"

He swallowed hard. He wanted to say 'I won't be gone long', but he didn't want to lie to her. "For a long while, love. You might be much older by the time Daddy comes home."

Emma's frown deepened, and tears formed in her little blue eyes. "You mean you'll be away for years and years?"

He bit his lip. "That's very likely. I'll try and be back soon... but I can't and won't promise anything."

Emma started crying, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding him. "No! I wont' let you! You can't go!"

Mattias felt his eyes start to sting, and he pried her arms from around his neck. He turned and looked just as two police officers - one man, one woman - walked in. He looked back at Emma, and kissed her gently. "I have to go now. I'll try and talk to you lots, Emma... I'll write, and Mommy can read it for you."

"No."

Mattias cringed slightly. "Take care of Mommy for me?"

"No."

Fiona started crying at that, clutching her cell phone tightly. Mattias set her down on the bed, and walked towards the officers. Emma threw herself down, and lunged at his legs, nearly knocking him over. She wrapped her arms around his legs. "Don't go! Please Daddy!"

Mattias swallowed hard, bent, picked her up, and hugged her tightly. Emma calmed, thinking this meant he wouldn't leave. He kissed her neck, then her cheek. "Daddy loves you so much, my little girl. Can you be a big brave girl?"

Emma nodded, then started crying again. He was still leaving. She kissed him tearfully, and he kissed her back, then once on the forehead. "Will you please take care of Mommy for me?"

"No!" she nearly screamed, and the worst look a four-year-old could get appeared: hatred. And it was burning, and towards her mother. "This is all Mommy's fault! You wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for Mommy!"

Fiona cried harder, but kept it quiet. Aries reached across and took her hand. She held it tightly. Mattias frowned softly. "Emma, don't hate Mommy, please. I hurt Mommy... she just wants me away for a little while so she can recover."

Emma started crying hard. "I don't want you away! I want you with me!"

Mattias swallowed hard, then kissed Emma's forehead gently. "I'm so sorry, my little butterfly."

Emma started crying even harder at his nickname for her - he'd given it to her when she was sitting out in the backyard, and literally a hundred butterflies chose to land on her. He kissed her forehead and cheek. "I'm going to miss you. I really am."

He looked up at Ewan. "Ewan, could you and Eva take care of her?"

Ewan paused, then nodded. "Yeah, for a bit."

Mattias smiled weakly. "Thank you. If she becomes too much, ask the Jacobs'. Emma finds it hard to be depressed if around Kaylee."

Ewan nodded again, then walked over and took Emma gently. Emma struggled. "No! No, Daddy!"

Through tear-blurred vision, she watched as the large figure of her father walked out of the room, head hung, shoulders bobbing softly. She struggled, and finally got away from Ewan. She ran after Mattias and the police officers, rocketing down the stairs, falling once and scraping her knees badly. She raced out the front door, seeing her father stoop into the back seat of a black-and-white car. She ran towards it, arms outstretched, the helicopter pilot running after her. The marked car drove away, and Emma chased it all the way across the parking lot, then collapsed when they reached the road and drove off. "DADDY!"

Ewan ran up and scooped her up, holding her tightly. She felt like she was going to break a few ribs with the force of her crying, and shatter both his and her eardrums. He kissed her temple gently, and walked back to the hospital slowly, rubbing her back comfortingly. Her crying had lessened by the time they were outside Fiona's room. He walked in. Fiona looked over at him - her eyes were red, and she was sniffling. Ewan stopped. "I'm going home."

Fiona nodded, then beckoned him over. He walked over, and went to set Emma down on the bed with Fiona. Emma made soft protesting noises, and pushed back with her feet, making sure he couldn't put her down. Fiona started crying again, louder. Ewan quickly picked Emma up, and walked out, then up to the roof, where The Lucky Lady sat waiting. He put Emma down in the seat, and buckled her in. She curled up into a little ball. He walked over, got in the pilot's seat, got everything ready, and lifted off. He turned his bird, and headed home.


	12. Bloody Hell

Ewan landed The Lucky Lady, and killed the engine. He got out, and quickly went around to the other side, opening the door, unhooking Emma and pulling her into his arms. She'd gone limp, and unresponsive except for pulling away and dead-eye looks. He walked to the house, and opened the back door, greeted by a massive rottweiler. "Down. Damn it, Biggs, no, down boy!"

The obedient dog whimpered and sat, his blocky head tilting slightly. He stood, and sniffed at the girl in his master's arms. Ewan sighed, and crouched. Biggs sniffed her stomach, and snorted into it twice, eliciting the tiniest smile for a few nano-seconds. He then sniffed her face, and drew his big pink tongue over a cheek. Another tiny smile flickered over her lips.

Eva walked in, messing with her hair. "So, how's Fiona do- why is Emma here? What's wrong with Emma?"

Ewan stood again, holding the limp girl slightly tighter as Biggs tugged on her shirt gently. "I'll explain in a bit. Mattias didn't say where he was going... he obviously doesn't want Emma to know."

Eva frowned softly. "Mattias left?"

"I'll explain when she's not in ear shot."

Eva nodded. Ewan walked to the back of the house, his massive dog following. He laid Emma on the bed in a spare room. Biggs climbed up on the bed, and curled up around her. He smiled softly. "You're such a softy, Biggs. And I got you for a guard dog, too."

Biggs wagged his tail. Ewan had bought him before he was even born, and had requested his tail not be docked. So instead of the little knob, Biggs had a long thick tail. Ewan sighed, and crouched at the bedside, taking the big dog's head in his hands. "Biggs, I'm giving you an assignment. You're to protect and help and love Emma until she goes home. You hear that?"

Biggs barked softly, then licked Ewan's face. Ewan chuckled, and weakly fought the beast off. "Alright, alright, I take that as a 'yes'."

He stood, and ruffled Biggs fur, then sighed and walked out, closing the door enough to block sound, but leaving it open enough for Biggs to nudge it further to get out. He sat on the couch, and Eva sat sideways on his lap. He looked at her 'baby bump', and rubbed gently for a few moments, quiet. "Ewan?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her, feeling the baby kick lightly against his hand.

Eva sighed. "Why is Emma here?"

The Irishman sighed. "Fiona called the cops on Mattias."

Eva frowned deeply. "Charges?"

"Rape, assault and battery. Well, it was Mercen who pressed the last bit, but it was Fiona who called."

She sighed, and shook her head. "So he was arrested and taken away. I bet that tore poor Emma up."

Ewan nodded. "He told her he'd be away. He never said how long. He said he'd write, and Fiona could read the letters to her. Everything he asked concerning Fiona Emma nearly had a fit. So he asked me if we could care for her until either he's back or Fiona's well enough."

Eva sighed. "Well, there really is no where else for her to go."

He nodded. "He said we could ask Chris and Jen when they get back to take over, if she became too much to handle. But with how 'dead' she's been, I think she will pose too little of a problem."

"Biggs is in there with her?"

He nodded again. Eva smiled softly. "That big brute is the most lovable dog I ever did meet. Pretty damn vicious towards squirrels, though."

Ewan groaned softly. "I'm starting to wonder if that's the only thing he'll bite at."

Eva smiled devilishly. "Well, we could always have you dress up in black and break into the house at night."

"And potentially get my head ripped off? No thank you. I'd like to be alive to watch my son grow up, thanks."

Eva chuckled softly, then jumped when the doorbell rang. Biggs' deafening bark sounded from the room, and his massive bulk came padding towards the door. He jumped at it, then howled, standing up. Ewan moved Eva, and got up, shoving Biggs to the side. "Out of the way, you big T-bone."

Biggs sat next to him as he opened the door. Chris and Jennifer Jacobs were on the other side of the door. Biggs wagged furiously, causing Ewan to drop to his knees as the inch-and-a-half thick tail smacked into the backs of them. Chris walked in quickly, and Biggs jumped up, landing his paws on Chris' shoulders and 'hugging' him. Chris hugged him back. "Good to see you too, Biggs."

Jen smiled. "Hello, Ewan. A little improper, don't you think, considering the both of us are already married."

Ewan glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny."

He stood, then sighed. "Come on in, I guess."

He moved to the side to let the haughty merc in. "Visitors, Eva."

He grunted and fell backwards when a little body threw itself at him. He shook his head, and looked at who he'd caught. "Well, hello Kaylee. Almost closed the door on you."

Kaylee grinned, then planted a kiss on his nose and got off of him. He stood back up, rubbing the back of his head, and went to close the door to find it already closed. He looked at Kaylee, and she grinned again, her bright green eyes sparkling. He wondered where she got green - neither of her parents had green eyes. They were an odd shade of green as well, a bright sunlit-forest green. In contrast to her dark chocolate skin and black hair, it made her interesting to look at, and easy on the eyes, even if she was only five. He looked at her smile. "Kaylee, when did you lose your front teeth?"

Kaylee's grin widened. "Last night," she said quietly. She wasn't one for talking, and when she did talk, she did so quietly to make sure who she was talking to listened.

Biggs walked over to her, and sniffed her in greeting, then licked her. Kaylee giggled softly, then tugged on Biggs' ear gently. The big rottweiler laid down, and Kaylee pulled herself onto his back. He stood, and took her to the back of the house. Jen frowned, watching. "Kaylee... Biggs, here!"

Biggs turned his head, then turned around and brought Kaylee back. The little girl raised her arms, and Chris picked her up, then put her on his shoulders. Kaylee kissed the top of his bald head, and rested her cheek on it, her glasses coming slightly skewed.

Eva looked at them, gently petting Biggs' big head. "So, why'd you two come here?"

Chris smiled. "Well, we've been home for a little bit, decided to see how you two were doing. We tried Mattias and Fiona, but they weren't home. How far along are you, Eva?"

She smiled softly in return. "Seven months. Almost there. And, um... there's a reason why Mattias and Fiona aren't home."

Jen frowned softly, and watched as Biggs left and went to the back of the house. He came back about two minutes later with the very depressed-looking figure of Emma straddling Biggs' back, lying down. Jen's frown deepened, and she lifted the little girl. She gasped in shock when she saw her face. She held Emma differently, then grasped her gently by the chin, and moved her head, getting a better look. Chris stood behind her, a very concerned frown furrowing his brow. "What the hell happened to her?"

Ewan sighed, and used Biggs as a foot rest. "Mattias wanted to show her some C4. Apparently, he put it on a wall with other things behind it, and when the C4 detonated, it caused whatever was behind it to explode as well, and she got pelted with the resulting shrapnel."

Jen held Emma close, and stroked the back of her head as the little girl cried softly. "Where're Mattias and Fiona?"

Eva sighed, and decided to explain the first bit. "Fiona's in the hospital. Mattias caught her having an affair with the doctor who treated Emma. He beat the doctor, Dr. Aries Mercen, almost to death, then beat and raped Fiona."

Chris' jaw went slack. "He _beat _and _raped _Fiona?"

Eva frowned, and nodded. Jen frowned. "Now where the bloody hell is _he_? Shouldn't be taking care of Emma, and not you two?"

Ewan shook his head softly. "Mattias... um... gone to prison." He mouthed the last three words.

Jen's eyes widened, curving from almond to golf-ball. "He went willingly?"

He nodded. "No cuffs, none of that 'you have the right to remain silent' crap. I think it's because Emma was havin' an emotional breakdown 'bout him leavin'. She chased them through the hospital, down to the first floor, out the door... then chased the car to the road. I was worried she wouldn't stop, and she's a damn fast runner. I couldn't catch up."

Jen looked at Emma. "Bloody hell."


	13. Deal Behind the Bars

**Physical Violence is contained in this chapter.

* * *

**

Mattias grunted, falling on his face as he was shoved roughly into the prison cell. He turned over, and scowled. "Hey! I was being as cooperative as you're going to get from me! Doesn't mean try and break my nose!"

The guard sneered at him. "Shut it, asshole, before I really do you in."

Mattias scowled, then stood up, rushed forward, and punched the guard through the bars. The guard stumbled back, blood spurting from his nose, messing his gray uniform. He moved forward, and unlocked the door, Mattias backing up with fists raised. The guard stepped in, wiped his nose, then charged forward. Mattias side-stepped, and slammed his elbow into the guard's spine, then turned and kicked his tailbone. The guard collapsed, writhing and trembling in pain.

Mattias smiled, and crouched. "Before _you _do _me _in? Burn in hell."

He stood, and prodded the guard in the ribs, then walked over to the side of the cell and leaned his head against the bars. The guard struggled up, then charged forward. Mattias whirled, 'karate chopped' the bridge of the man's nose, then slammed both hands on either side of his neck. The guard gasped and went rigid, unable to breathe from the vicious blow, then turned as he started to collapse. Mattias slammed his elbow into the base of the guard's skull, hearing a crunch, then a thud as the now-lifeless body hit the floor. He grabbed the key ring, found the key to his cell, and pocketed it, adding a few others. He put the ring back, dragged the guard's body out, threw him down the stairs to make it look like it was Death by Fall, then went back to his designated cell, closed the door, and locked himself in, pocketing the key again. He sat on a stool in the shadows.

He smirked smugly, half his face masked in shadow, when he heard guards come across the other guard's body. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned his chin against it, closing his eyes and chuckling to himself softly. The still-living guards came up the stairs. "Did anyone see what happened?"

All of the inmates looked around, some throwing glances towards the newest 'roomie'. Those who did saw the threatening gleam in his cold blue gaze, and kept quiet, muttering to the others to keep quiet as well. Everyone in the room shook their heads, except Mattias. The guards went to his cell. "You. Did you see what happened?"

Mattias tilted his head slightly back, looking at them almost arrogantly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it matter?"

The guard who'd addressed him frowned. "You won't tell unless there's something in it for you, huh?"

Mattias chuckled quietly. "That's a merc's ways, is it not?"

The guard gripped the handle of her baton. "A merc, huh? I know all the mercs in the area."

"I honestly doubt you haven't heard of me. But you don't know me, either. Only people who know me are those I let, and those who hire my services."

The guard peered into the cell, trying to make out his face. Mattias stood, keeping his face in the shadows, hooking his fingers on his belt and standing loosely. "Come into the light, merc. I remember a face when I see one."

Mattias stayed where he was, tilting his head. "What if I don't want to 'come into the light'? I'm not dead. Or I am, and hell's not all that bad."

The guard pulled out a key ring. "Don't make me pull you out."

Mattias arched a brow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's best to leave me alone; just give me what I want, I'll give you what you want, everyone leaves happy."

"Except for you. You won't be leaving."

Mattias chuckled lowly again. "Quite."

The guard sighed. "Come into the light, I'll hear what you want, you'll give the info."

The merc shook his head, then slowly made his way into the light. The guard frowned. "Mattias Nilsson."

He smiled smugly. "Knew you've heard of me. Now, for what I want. I want a shorter sentence. I promise I'll be a good little boy, play with the kiddies real nice-like, I'll even share my toys. I don't want to sit here, wasting away for fifteen years. Knock it down, and I'll give you the information."

The guard looked at him, in his eyes. She looked down at his hand, and saw the gold band on his finger. "Oh, so you're married. That's why you want out sooner. What'd you do to get in here in the first place?"

Mattias sighed, grabbed one of the bars, and leaned against the 'wall'. "I caught her cheating on me, beat the daylights out of the poor bastard, got my payback on her in the way of sex."

One of the other guards chuckled, seeming to agree to his methods. The guard in front arched a brow. "And you want to go back to her? Little bitch doesn't deserve another chance."

Mattias flinched and stiffened - it took everything he had not to reach out and snap the woman's neck. "Nah, we fixed everything up real nicely. She gets to be with him while I'm in here, but once I'm back, they'll have to set up boundaries."

The guard who chuckled raised a brow. "So you're going to continue letting her fuck him?"

Mattias grinned, a sadistic sexual gleam in his eyes. "Not alone."

The two guards in the background chuckled, and exchanged slight high-fives and soft wolf-whistles. They must've already gotten mental images of him and two other people. The guard upfront cleared her throat. "So. I'll cut your sentence down five, you'll tell me what happened?"

Mattias smiled and nodded. "Of course, officer. I told you I would. But ten years is an awful long time."

The guard frowned softly. "Cutting it down ten will require something extra. What are you good at?"

Mattias' answer was simple and blunt: "Blowing stuff up. I'm a merc; I'm good at making money."

The guard nodded. "How do you become a merc?"

The Swedish mercenary smiled. "That comes with the offed sentence and the info."

The guard nodded. "Alright. Do we have a deal?"

She held a gloved hand out. Mattias looked at it, then slipped his through the bars, and grasped hers in a firm hold, shaking it. "We do."

The guard pulled her hand back, then the three turned and went back to the stairwell, mumbling about what to do with the dead guard. Mattias chuckled, and backed up, enjoying the awed stares from the other inmates. He sat in the shadows again, and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "That was all too easy."


	14. Scorn and Revelation

Fiona pulled up in front of her house, Aries sitting in the passenger seat. He was okay to come home, but strenuous activities were to be avoided. So, they'd decided they'd stay at Fiona's house, considering there were no stairs. She got out, then went to the other side, opened the door, and helped him out. "Fiona, you know, you don't have to baby me."

Fiona pouted softly. "But I like babying you. You're my little baby."

Aries frowned deeply. "Fiona, you're acting like it doesn't bother you that your husband's gone to prison."

"Aries, love, if it had bothered me, I wouldn't've called in on the first place."

His frown actually turned somewhat angry. "No, take me to my house, now, please."

Fiona frowned. "Did I say something?"

"What you _just _said, Fiona. You don't care that your husband's going to be away for fifteen years!"

Fiona stiffened. "That's how long the sentence is?"

Aries nodded. "Yes, that's how long you sent Mattias away for. Your daughter will be nearly twenty before she gets to see him again. And you _don't care_!"

She frowned as he turned away, and walked in front of him. "Aries, he beat you almost to death. He beat and raped me. And you're taking _his _side on this subject?"

Aries' eyes flashed. "No. I'm taking Emma's side. You remember Emma, right? The daughter you had with Mattias? The sister of the daughter still in your stomach?"

Hurt appeared in Fiona's eyes. "Aries, you're acting like I've completely forgotten about them."

His eyes widened. "You didn't forget? Then how come you haven't even _tried _to see your daughter in _six months_? Or visit Mattias, even though he's asked in _every single one of his letters_! Do you remember how many he's sent you already?"

More hurt crept in, and she hung her head. "Thirty."

"Thirty! Not once have you responded! Not once have you visited him! Why?"

She looked at him. "I was taking care of y-"

Aries' eyes flashed again. "No. No, don't even say it. Don't you _dare _say you didn't go see your _husband _or _daughter _because you were too busy taking care of me. The _Hospital _was taking care of me. Not you. When they released you you could have easily gone and seen both of them."

He looked down at her left hand, then grabbed it. "Where's your wedding band?"

"In my purse."

He frowned. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Fiona looked down, and tried to pull her hand away. He kept a firm grip on it. "Well?"

"Because in fifteen years, I might be with somebody else."

Aries froze, then gasped and cried out when she kneed him, falling to the ground, clutching himself and curling up, rocking and groaning. He looked up with tear-blurred eyes as she walked through the door and slammed it behind her - from there he could hear the lock. And the lock was the last thing he heard, as he blacked out seconds later.

* * *

Mattias sighed, staring down at his wedding band, rotating it on his finger. He pulled it off, and looked inside. On the inside of the ring, the words _'I'll always be there, love,' _were engraved. But with each unanswered letter, and each day gone by without her visiting, he was wondering if he'd ever see her again. He dug into his vest pocket, and pulled out a photo. It was their wedding photo, the 'official' kiss. He couldn't ever remember kissing like that before. He sighed, and went to put it away when he heard something knocking on the cell bars. "Hey, merc."

It was the guard he'd struck a deal with. He didn't turn anything but his head, looking out through the corner of his eye. He'd started in here seeming tough and indestructible - now he seemed gentle and passive. "You listening, Nilsson?"

"I turned my head in your direction," he retorted softly. "That normally means I'm paying attention."

The guard nodded. "So, I've struck yer time down to three years. Two-something years left in the slammer, bud, and yer a free man."

Mattias smiled. He heard the words, but they didn't register - he was paying attention to the accent. It was an Italian accent, and damn funny to listen to - like the old-movie mobsters. Then the words hit, and he pivoted, still holding the photo. "Three years?"

The guard grinned, and popped a bubble. "I work wonders, huh?"

Mattias grinned widely. The guard looked at the photo. "What's that there, in yer hand?"

He looked down. He'd never put the photo away. "Oh, this? Just a photo."

"Of?"

He sighed. "My wife."

The guard arched a brow. "Oh? May I take a peek at her?"

Mattias thought about it, then stood and walked over, handing the photo out. She whistled lowly. "Mother fecker, she's _hawt_."

Mattias glared at her, and she went a little red in the cheeks. "Sorry... I wasn't meanin' to... never mind."

The Swede shook his head, and took the photo back, slipping it back into the pocket. The guard nodded. "Oh, I'm guessin' you want to know my name, right?"

Mattias nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"I'm Sam McCreight. Been workin' here since I was old enough to work."

He nodded again. "Nice meetin' you. Now I guess you want to know what happened to your buddy?"

"No, my buddies're all still alive. That man was a bastard."

Mattias nodded. "Oh, well then, maybe you won't hate me so much after I tell you then. I suggest you come in - I talk about these things quietly."

He turned and walked over to the cot, sitting on it and leaning against the wall. Sam looked around, then slipped in, and sat on the stool. "Alright, I'm listenin'."

"First you got to promise you won't go adding years to my sentence."

She arched a brow, and nodded. "Okay, I promise I won't add years. What happened to him?"

Mattias sighed. "Well, he wasn't all too nice with pushin' me in here. I said something, he said something back, I punched him. He came in, tried to attack, I hit him a few times in ToSP, also known as 'Targets of Severe Pain'. He stayed down. I told him to burn in hell, he tried to attack me again. I hit him three more times." He held up a finger with each listed off attack. "Once on the bridge of the nose. Once on both sides of the neck, pretty damn hard. And the _coup de grace _was my elbow to the base of his skull."

Sam blinked rapidly. Mattias shrugged. "I told you I'd tell you, but I had to get something first. I also had to try and bring you closer so you wouldn't pull out that little stick thing there and try to beat me senseless, only to end up like that other guy."

She nodded. "Alright, that was a little unexpected. So... here you are, in prison for assault and battery, potential attempted manslaughter, and rape... and you're _admittin' _to killin' a guard here?"

Mattias nodded, then shrugged again. Sam smiled. "I like you. You're one bad-ass Swede."

Mattias grinned widely. "Well, I'm glad we got that settled. And chance I could get a razor and some cream? Or a buzz-cutter?"

Sam arched a brow. Mattias sighed. "I need to shave. And I need to cut my hair back again - a mohawk looks best with 'peach fuzz'."

She kept the brow arched. "It's what my daughter called my hair after it was cut. It's soft, like the fuzz on a peach."

The Italian guard paused. "You have a daughter?"

Mattias nodded. "Yeah... she turned five last week."

Her face went sympathetic. "You'd figure yer wife woulda brought her in to share it with you."

The Swede shook his head and shrugged. "No... I've written her thirty times, begging her to come visit me. She hasn't responded once, and I haven't seen her since the day I was arrested."

Sam went to say something, but Mattias scoffed in a way that meant words came after. "And you want to know what? She reported me within five minutes of sucking me like mad."

Her brows shot up. "Really?"

Mattias nodded. "She wanted me to make love to her... she even got me in her. I said no."

Sam's dropped. "She wanted you to fuck her. You were already _in _her, and you said _no_?"

Mattias nodded again. "She was torn. I felt... bad... about raping her. I wasn't going to chance tearing her worse. But she agreed to suck, so everything worked out okay." He smiled. "And she told me I had to repay the favor someday. I'm planning that someday being the day I get out of here."

Sam smiled, then nodded and stood. "I'll go get you your shaving equipment."

She walked out of the cell. Mattias never heard her lock the door. _Damn fool trusts me... and damn it, I'm starting to trust her too..._


	15. Wanted Visitor

**Mature Content Warning: Excessive Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**_After another year in prison, Mattias and Sam grew close. She spent nearly all day with him, every day, and never locked his door._**

Sam came in with a big grin on her face. It faltered when she saw Mattias' solemn face. She frowned softly. "What's up, big guy?"

Those vivid blue eyes looked up at her. "It's Emma's sixth birthday today."

Sam nodded, then smiled softly. She rattled her tonfa against the bars as Mattias hung his head. A door at the end of the hall opened as Sam opened the cell door. Mattias heard loud running. "DADDY!"

Mattias' eyes opened wide, and he looked up. He threw himself to his knees as Emma threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "My little butterfly," he muttered softly, as if speaking loud would prove her an apparition and send her away.

Emma smothered him with kisses, then looked at him. "I'm not little anymore, Daddy."

Mattias smiled, and nodded. "That's right. You're six today, aren't you?"

She nodded, grinning. She'd also lost a tooth. Mattias looked around. "Where's... Emma, where's Mommy?"

Ewan walked over, holding a toddler in his well-built arms. "We've had her the whole time. Well, not the whole time, seeing as Eva and I have work to do, so Chris and Jen take her sometimes. But, uh... I brought Addison, if you want to meet her."

Mattias arched a brow, and stood. "Addison?"

Ewan nodded, gesturing at the nearly-year-old girl in his arms. "It's what Fiona named your second daughter."

The Swedish mercenary set Emma down, then gently took Addison. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes, just like his own. Mattias smiled softly, and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Addison. Hey."

He touched her nose gently. She grasped his finger, and looked at it, then put it in her mouth and started sucking on it. Mattias smiled, and chuckled softly, his eyes sparkling. He kissed her forehead again, and pulled his finger back. Addison started fussing softly, so Ewan gave her her pacifier. She instantly quieted. Mattias looked at Ewan. "You stuck with her, too?"

Ewan shook his head. "I went and picked her up. She's with Fiona and Aries."

Mattias frowned, and Sam looked at him. "Aries?"

He nodded. "The man my wife's having an affair with."

Sam nodded. "Ah."

She watched him interact with his daughters, and smiled softly. He seemed so tough when he first came in: killing a guard within a matter of minutes, striking a deal with her and others... his _look _shut the others up when they'd asked if anyone had seen anything. She wished the ring on his third left finger wasn't there. She then paused. _Wait... it doesn't matter if it is. Men in prison, away from their wives, deprived of sex for lengthy periods of time..._

She snapped out of her thoughts, and checked the time. "Mattias."

He looked up at her, on his knees again with Emma. "Visiting time's almost ova."

He sighed, and nodded, a little bit of the sparkle gone from his eyes. He kissed Emma on the cheeks, then her forehead. Emma held his hand. "You're coming back, right, Daddy?"

Mattias' face fell right through the floor, and his eyes went dull. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my butterfly, but no."

Emma's face fell. "Why not?"

Mattias swallowed hard. "Daddy's got to stay here for a little longer. I'll try and be home for your seventh birthday, okay?"

She started crying. "You're gonna be away for a whole 'nother year?"

Mattias pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Emma... I'm so sorry."

Emma cried into his shoulder, and refused to let go when she had to leave. Mattias looked up at Sam. "Can you escort me to The Lucky Lady?"

Sam nodded, and did so. They spent a solid ten minutes up there, and Mattias refused to leave until the unique green UH60 was out of sight. Sam touched his arm. "C'mon, big guy. They're gone, time to go back down."

She escorted him back to his cell. She closed the door behind her, and jumped when a guard shouted "Lights off!" and flipped the lights. Before her eyes had time to adjust, she just barely made out the figure of Mattias laying down on the cot, on his back. She took her uniform jacket off, a short training shirt underneath, then crept over, placed a knee on the edge of the cot, and quickly straddled him, placing her hands on his firm chest. She felt his hands go to her sides, then quickly ghost up. "Sam," he said after feeling the gentle swell of her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled, her face an inch from his. "What's it look like?"

Mattias shrugged. "I don't know, I can't see."

Sam sighed. "Alright, dummy, what's it _feel _like?"

He paused, and thought. "It feels like you're sitting on my crotch. And that... that you're... incredibly aroused."

She grinned softly. "Winna, winna, chicken dinna."

Mattias frowned. "Sam, I'm a married man. No."

She frowned, and stroked his cheek. "Hey, she cheated on you, and you're letting ha. It'd only be right to allow the same leash on you."

He sighed. She made sense, and he hadn't gotten _anything _in almost two years. He smiled softly, and stroked her cheek in return. "Very well."

Sam dipped, and pressed her lips against his. He cupped her face, and kissed her back, shuddering as he felt her start to grind herself against him, her tongue working at his lips. He parted them, sending it out to greet hers. He slipped his hand under her shirt to her chest to unclasp her bra, only to learn she wasn't wearing one. So he cupped her instead, and she moaned softly into his mouth as he started playing with them. He then pulled her shirt off, and she did the same to him. Her vision better, she ran her hands over his toned torso, over his abdominals and pectorals, tracing them lightly with her fingers.

Mattias shuddered as she traced his muscles, fisting his hands and biting his lip. With her sopping wet and sitting on him, occasionally still moving, and her fingertips ghosting over his skin, he was surprised he hadn't burst through both of their pants and underwear and into her. He was broken beyond reason to be, screaming at him to get satisfied. She was ready, he could feel it, and now, so was he. He looked at her, then quickly got her bottoms off, and shuffled his down to his knees.

Sam licked her lips in anticipation. She lowered slightly as he gripped her hips, then gasped loudly when he suddenly thrust in and started moving. She bit the flesh between her index finger and thumb hard, shutting her eyes tightly as he started screwing her hard, wanting to move with him, but not at the same time, figuring she'd never keep up and just end up stopping again anyway.

Mattias moaned, watching his lover. Her palm-sized breasts beckoned to him, so he let go of her hips, and grasped her breasts. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly when he pinched her hardened nipples. He frowned softly, then felt like knocking himself in the forehead. She was a virgin. _Had _been a virgin. That was why he'd felt slight resistance when he'd shoved himself into her, that's why her face scrunched slightly in a pained way at first. He'd talk to her when they were done, as it was too late to alter courses now.

He squeezed her breasts, then slid his hands around to her back, and pulled her down. She lowered, a little awkwardly, unsure of his intentions. She tensed and moaned when his lips wrapped around a nipple, and he started suckling. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her heart pounding in her chest almost as hard as he was pounding her. She squirmed, breathing rapidly, moaning high, the pitch climbing.

Mattias opened an eye, and looked up at her. Her face was a mask of pure pleasure - it looked like she was in pain, but the moans, gasps, and cries from her mouth were telling a different story. He grunted, and bit her nipple gently, thrusting faster and slightly harder. She moaned long and high. "Ohh... Ooohhhhhh... ooohhh gaaaaaaaaaawwd... MATTIA-AHHHHH!"

He shoved into her his hardest as she convulsed, holding her flush with him as he exploded in her. He wondered if his grip would cause any internal damage - he was gripping her very hard and tightly, and would undoubtedly leave her bruised.

Sam whimpered softly, and fell limp on him, hiding her face against his neck, trembling and breathing hard. She never wanted to separate from him - she wanted him to screw her again and again and again. Mattias looked at her. "Sam... why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

She turned her head, and looked at him, then shrugged. "Does it make a difference?"

Mattias nodded. "I could've hurt you."

She shrugged again, then kissed him. He sighed, and kissed her back. She then kissed him deeply, pulling off but laying on him. Mattias kissed her back again, gently rubbing her back. She scooted down slightly, and laid her head on his chest. Mattias stroked her hair, then looked at her. "Sam?"

"Hm?"

He sighed. "Won't you get in trouble?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't care."

Mattias sighed, feeling a little guilty. "At least get dressed?"

Sam frowned softly, then sighed and got off. She pulled her panties, pants, belt, and her training top on, then crawled back onto the cot with him, noticing he'd pulled his pants and boxers back on. She traced his muscles, falling asleep with him as her pillow.

* * *

Sam woke early, Mattias still asleep, using one arm as a pillow, the other holding her to him. She noticed the cell door was opened slightly, and there was another person in the room, a woman. She looked at her. She had jaw-length red-brown hair and soft blue eyes. A gold band with a single diamond embedded in it glittered on the third finger of her left hand. Sam sighed. "You must be Fiona."

The woman nodded. Sam sat up, stretching. "How long've you been in here?"

Fiona shrugged. "Ten minutes, maybe."

Sam carefully crawled over the snoring Swede, and got her uniform jacket, pulling it on. Fiona looked at her, Mattias, then back at her. "Did... Did you and Mattias...?"

Sam considered telling her a lie, that they'd just decided to sleep in the same bed, then sighed and nodded quietly. Fiona sighed, and hung her head, then moved to take her wedding ring off. Sam grabbed her hand gently. "It was my doing. I convinced him to... Don't take the ring off."

Fiona looked at the short Italian guard. "Why no? He obviously doesn't care anymore."

Sam sighed, and sat on the bench next to her. "He still has his on. He thought _you _didn't love him anymore, seeing as he's been in here for a year and a half, with no visits or letters from you. He turned me down numerous times with 'I'm a married man'."

"Then how come he gave in last night?"

Sam looked over at him. "Because I convinced him. I said you cheated on him, and he was letting you, it'd only be fair for you to do the same."

Fiona shook her head. "Life's not fair."

She stood and walked out. Mattias woke with a start, snapped into a sitting position, then bolted out the door. He whirled Fiona, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Fiona..." he muttered, savoring the word. He pulled back. "Why didn't you write back? Why didn't you visit?"

Fiona looked away. Mattias kissed her cheek, and slid his hand down to her left one. He frowned. "Fiona... where's your ring...?"

She lifted his hand, and pressed the ring into his palm, then dropped her hand. He looked at it, then her, in confusion. He picked her left hand up, and slid it onto her ring finger. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissed it, and held it with both his. "Please, Fiona... stay with me. I'll be out soon... please."

Fiona frowned. "Are you going to screw around with the guard anymore?"

Mattias frowned back. "Are you still with Aries?"

Fiona nodded. Mattias looked at her. "That's your answer, Fiona. But you will always come first, love... You are my wife. 'Till death do we part."

She sighed, then leaned in close to him. He held her tightly, rubbing her back gently as she began to cry. "I'll be out in about a year and a half."

Fiona looked up at him. "A year and a half? I thought your sentence was fifteen years?"

Mattias stroked her cheek. "Key word there is 'was', love. I got my sentence chopped five score."

Fiona smiled, then hugged him tightly. "I've been so fucked up for the past year and a half. I obsessed over Aries since there was no worry of you hurting him. This is the first time I've worn my ring in a while, and yesterday was the first time I'd seen Emma since Ewan and Eva took her in."

Mattias frowned softly, then stroked her cheek. "Fiona, can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can ask, I just might not answer."

Mattias sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers. "How... um... often do you and Aries...?"

Fiona sighed, and smacked his cheek playfully. "That's personal information, mister." She paused, then sighed. "Almost every night possible," she confessed.

Mattias' face fell, then lightened a little when he looked at her. "Any chance I could be a combo breaker? Or do I have to wait until I'm a 'free' man?"

Fiona frowned softly. "We're in a prison..."

He gave her a Look. "I'm aware, Fiona, I'm the one who's been in here for the past eighteen months. Sam and I got through without any trouble."

Fiona sighed, then smiled and nodded. "But I think you should repay me for all the blowjobs, first."

Mattias grinned. "With pleasure."

Sam saw Mattias' grin as he turned, and figured he'd scored with the wife. She chuckled. "I'll stand guard, big guy, make sure you're not disturbed by inmates or other guards."

Mattias walked past her into his cell. "Watch," he added, smirking.

Sam blushed brightly. "Maybe. That's the most I'll do though, if I do."

Mattias smiled, then turned and kissed Fiona deeply. She kissed him back, then sat on the cot, not breaking the kiss. Mattias knelt between her legs, and leaned forward, making her lay down. He laid on her, sucking on her tongue, then started moving against her. Very soon she was moaning and squirming. He smiled, and sucked on her neck gently, feeling her push back into him, able to feel her arousal through her knits and his jumpsuit. He stopped pushing, and she pouted at him, her breathing slightly accelerated.

Mattias got off of her, and she pouted deeper. He reached down and pulled her pants and panties off. She grinned. Mattias dropped to his knees at the end of the cot on the floor, and beckoned to her. "C'mere, tasty."

Fiona pushed herself down until she was on the edge, and Mattias parted her legs. He leaned in, and kissed her gently, then ran his tongue up her. She tensed and whispered a moan, then tensed tighter and gasped loudly when she felt him thrust his tongue into her. He prodded her with his tongue, pushing in as far as he could. Fiona started squirming against his probing tongue, then gasped and arched her back when he replaced his tongue with a finger and started sucking on her. She gripped the cot tightly, biting her lip, moaning. He started moving his finger, pushing it in deeply, sucking on her somewhat hard. Fiona's moans grew in pitch, until finally they broke, and she convulsed slightly.

Mattias smiled, and licked her clean. Fiona pulled herself up on the cot, and smiled when Mattias disrobed and laid on top of her. He knew she liked to watch him, so eve if she stayed partially dressed, he always stripped. Fiona held his head, running her fingers through the slightly-shaggy hair that had grown to either side of his 'hawk. He smiled, and kissed her, moving against her. She splayed her legs wide, and he slipped in. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he started moving.

Mattias kept his face against her neck, occasionally planting a kiss on her throat as he thrust into her, grunting softly. She moaned softly, biting her lip, her eyes closed, then gasped and moaned louder when he suddenly went hard, throwing his weight into each thrust. He gripped the edges of the cot tightly, using his arms to help him move. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep as quiet as he'd been at his pace, or Fiona. He kissed her hard, and she brought her arms up. He smiled, and pushed up with his arms, lifting himself off her.

Fiona looked down, watching him. She watched his hips, stomach, chest, and arms as he moved, watching the muscles flex, strain, and relax. She put her hands on his arms, feeling them, gasping loudly as he shoved in his hardest a few times. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands as she reached her climax, then cried out loudly when he suddenly dropped, shoved in his hardest, and bit her neck, groaning softly and emptying deep inside her.

Fiona quieted and fell limp under him, moaning and breathing hard. She looked at Mattias, and smiled, seeing the bright happiness in his eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, meriting another moan from her. He looked at her. "I love you, Fiona. Don't you ever doubt that."

Fiona smiled, and hugged him. "I won't."


	16. Homecoming Surprise

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Mattias, love... wake up."

Mattias groaned, and attempted to roll over. He felt some resistance. "You can't roll onto me unless you agree to have sex again, you big lug."

That woke him up. He opened his blue eyes, and looked to his right. The smiling face of a certain Italian guard that he'd grown to love filled his vision. He smiled back, and kissed her deeply. "I do agree. Last day, isn't it? What's the time?"

"Six o'clock, in the morning."

He grinned. "That leaves us two hours. If you're willing..."

She arched a brow. "You _know _I'm willing."

Mattias chuckled, and slid his hand down her stomach, then paused when he felt the short neat bush above her treasures. He arched a brow. "And obviously knowing I'd agree."

She kissed him gently. "But of course."

He shuffled his bottoms down, then shrugged and kicked them off. He laid between the guard's legs, and on her, kissing her deeply. He started moving against her, and she moaned, holding her legs out to the side. Everyone knew the inmate and guard had a relationship, so no one said anything.

He smiled, feeling himself moistened quite quickly. He pushed into her gently, and started thrusting gently, going a little more than half in. After a few thrusts, she was trying to move with him, but he was holding her down to prevent her from doing so. She pouted at him. "More," she whined, giving him puppy eyes. So he started pushing in more. "More," she whined again.

So he started thrusting his whole length. At the next 'more', he went harder. She liked it hard. He looked at her, holding himself above her, his hands on her shoulders and holding her down. She moaned loudly as he pounded her into the cot, their skin slapping together as he moved. She gripped the surprisingly-long hair that had grown to the sides of his 'hawk, yanking his head down and kissing him hard. He took that as an indication to fuck her harder. And that he did.

Sam cried out loudly when she finished. He thrust in his hardest, then groaned and let go in her. He laid on her again, both of them breathing hard, and hid his face against her neck. When their breathing normalized, he lifted his head, looking at her, and smiled. "What a great way to start the day. A good hard screwing, and the knowledge of being a free man an hour and a half later."

Sam grinned, and stroked his cheek, then hair. He pulled out of her, and she groaned, feeling the sudden emptiness. She sat up, pulling her panties and pants back on. "Mattias?"

He looked at her, pulling his orange uniform pants up. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Is there any chance I could come back with you?"

He paused, and sighed, thinking. He could imagine some pretty dirty scenes concerning her, himself, Fiona, and Aries. And then there'd be just him and her... but would he get Fiona back? He sighed. "I... yeah. What about work? I live pretty far from here."

She shrugged. "I thought I told you three years ago that I was considering joining the merc's line of work?"

Mattias nodded. "That's right. And you'd be living with a bunch of mercenaries, which would help. Yeah, I guess you could."

She smiled, stood, and kissed him. He kissed her back. She looked at him, then left the cell.

He sighed, and sat on the cot. Samantha was coming back with him. He was going back to his Fiona, his butterfly and the daughter he barely knew. And Aries... that he could live without, but Fiona loved him, so he tolerated the man. He'd visited a few times, after he was completely healed and sure Mattias wouldn't try and kill him.

Sam came back about an hour later, wearing civilian clothes, holding his. He quickly stripped and redressed, and sighed in content. "It's been too long, my friend," he addressed his vest. "And longer still since I've ridden my bike."

She grinned. "Speaking of your bike, it's here to ride back."

He looked at her. "Seriously? Who brought her?"

She shrugged. "Ewan, I think."

Mattias grinned, and sent a quick 'Thank you, Irishman!' to Ewan on the wind. He looked at the clock - ten to eight. "So close to freedom."

Sam walked over, and gripped his arm. She pulled him out of the cell, and started leading him out. "Sam, there's still ten minutes."

"Ten minutes until you're allowed to leave. Being outside is not leaving."

Mattias grinned. He'd been cooped up inside for far too long. She led him outside, and then to his bike. He stroked the blue-flamed bike, actually sweet-talking to it. She giggled, watching him. He looked up at her, and arched a brow. "Just you makin' out with your girlfriend there."

He grinned again. "Just wait until I'm ridin' her." He waggled his eyebrows, meriting a full-out laugh from the Italian on-looker. The clocks chimed at eight o'clock. Mattias mounted The Norse Wind, and waited for them to officially release him. He handed the motorcycle helmet, revved the engine, then peeled out of there once the gates were opened enough. Sam, who had obviously never ridden on a motorcycle, held him tightly. He sighed, then slowed and pulled to the side. "Mattias? Why'd you stop?"

He smiled, and got off. "Because you're making it hard to breathe. Scoot up." She did. He sat behind her, and pushed her more forward slightly. "Just keep your hands on the bar."

She reached forward slightly and gripped the bar. He started off again, reaching around her easily, looking over her right shoulder. He tried to remember how far it was to his house. A few hour's ride, at best. Sam fell asleep not long after they started off, seemingly tired-out from their morning activity. He let go of one of the handles, like riding a bicycle one-handed, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her, rubbing her gently. When his arm got tired, he switched, until finally, as the sun was half between the peak and horizon, he spotted his home. He slowed, then pulled into the backyard.

"DADDY!"

Emma squealed, opening the screen door and running over. She froze when she neared, seeing Sam. "What's wrong with her, Daddy?"

Mattias settled the bike, then put a finger to his lips. "Shh! She's sleeping."

He gently pulled the helmet off of her, her shoulder-length hair falling in thick cascades. She laid limp against him. He picked her up bridal style, and got off the bike. "Open the door for Daddy, sweetheart?"

Emma looked at him, then nodded, and walked before him, opening the screen door for him. He walked in, over to the couch, and gently laid Sam on it. He stood, turned, and froze, looking at the floor across the room. Two toddlers sat on the floor - one was almost three, white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. The other seemed about a year old, with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Mattias stared at the dark child, rooted to the spot, in something akin to stun-lock.

Fiona walked out, and froze, seeing Mattias. She grinned, and started over, then paused, seeing his line of sight. She looked at him. "Mattias...?"

Mattias jerked, and his gaze snapped to her. His eyes narrowed slightly. "She's yours?"

Fiona bit her lip, and looked away. Mattias' skin flushed, and he fisted his hands. He then sighed, calmed, and fell to his knees, hanging his head and letting his arms drop limply. Fiona dropped. "Mattias, I'm sorry... we didn't think it would happen. He was even wearing a condom... we thought, with you kicking him in the nuts twice, he'd be sterile, but..."

Mattias sighed, staring at his hands. "But he wasn't."

She bit her lip again, then reached out and tentatively put her hand on his shoulder. "Mattias, I'm sorry... I really am."

He sighed again, deeply, and shook his head. "Don't bother... it's too late to apologize."

He stood. "Tell Sam where I am when she wakes."

He walked into the room Fiona and he had shared, and flopped on the bed, sighing. He smiled weakly when Emma came and curled up with him. "You won't ever leave, will you, butterfly?"

Emma smiled, and shook her head, then kissed him gently. He kissed her back, and held her. The both of them fell asleep.


	17. Losing Someone Close

**Mattias' POV**

**

* * *

**

I slept late, but not as late as Emma. It was early morning when I woke, roughly twelve hours since I'd passed out with my daughter in my arms. But something must've tuckered her out, as she was still asleep. I carefully got up, making sure not to wake her, and quietly walked out of the room. It was quiet, but not silent - someone was awake. I walked into the kitchen, and sighed. Aries was getting a drink of water. He saw me, quickly set the glass down, and tried to hurry past me as I stood there with my head hung.

I reached out and clothes-lined him, then looked down at him. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you... I'm just not in the greatest of moods that you got my wife pregnant. And then decided to keep the baby."

I helped him up, and then helped him to a chair. I took another, flipped it, and sat in it, facing him, my elbows on the back of the chair, my chin on my hands. Aries sighed. "Listen, Mattias, she's not even supposed to be. I'm supposed to be sterile. You kicked my testicles so hard, both times, that they jumped first to China, and then to Russia. _And _I was wearing a condom! But apparently the condom tore while in use..."

I nodded. "Yeah, 'apparently'. You know, that word right there always makes it sound fishy. Did you poke holes in them just in case?"

He shook his head. "No! I didn't! I don't want kids, not with Fiona, anyway."

I frowned. "Oh, so my wife's not good enough to carry a Mercen bastard?"

Aries scowled at me, then lifted a coffee fist and slammed it home. I rocked back in the chair, falling on my back, winded. I blinked rapidly, totally stunned. Aries had actually hit me? I stood, staring at him. His eyes were wide, completely terrified, hoping I didn't hit him back. But of course, I did. I fisted my hand tightly, looked at him, then swung and smashed my fist into his cheek. He rocketed to the side, moving with my punch to try and minimize damage, smashing into a glass cabinet, the glass shattering and falling around him.

Fiona hurried out, then froze. "Mattias!"

She hurried over to Aries, checked him over. Nothing was wrong with him. I, however, had a split cheek. I looked, and saw why - he was wearing a ring. And I'd punched with my right hand. I looked at Fiona, hurt in my eyes, then turned and stormed to the bathroom to see what he'd done.

It wasn't bad. Antiseptic, holding a tissue to it for a bit, and I was better. I wasn't going to put a Band-Aid on it, and we currently didn't have any NewSkin. I walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off, and walked back into my room. I sat on the edge of the bed, shed my boots, socks, shirt, and pants. I pulled on some pajama bottoms, then laid down next to Emma again. She'd started sucking on her thumb sometime during the time I was gone.

I pulled her to me gently, and she shifted, pressing her face against my chest. I smiled, and gently rolled her onto her back. I kissed her cheek gently, then held her to me. She was the one thing in my life that was stable. "I love you, my butterfly. I'm glad you love me back."

I kissed her cheek, then her temple, then the top of her head. I then laid my head on the pillows, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Eight years go by. Emma grows up to be a fine-looking young woman at the age of fifteen. However, due to the inter-familial fighting, her attitude and temper is sharp and short, easily flared. Finally, she snaps.**

"EMMA CAREY NILSSON, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!"

Emma Carey Nilsson, now fifteen, stormed out of the house, crying hard, a duffel bag and satchel over her shoulder, her backpack on her back. Mattias followed her. "Emma, get back in the house!"

"NO!" she screamed again, stopping and whirling. Her blue eyes blazed as they consumed the anger they used for fuel. "I am so... _**sick**_ and _**tired**_ of all the fighting! You and Mom were so close until that fucking Jamaican came in! Then you screwed everything up! **_You_** beat Mom. _**You **_raped her! **_You _**went to prison and left me to Ewan and Eva and _**you**_ screwed around with that bitch Italian!"

Mattias flared, then slapped her. She retaliated with a punch to the nose, then a kick to the crotch. He grunted, then grabbed her by the throat. "AND _**YOU **_ARE THE ONE THAT GOT **PHYSICAL**!"

He let go of her. He'd never seen his daughter this angry before, and he'd seen a pretty angry Emma. She screamed in rage, then ran to the Norse Wind, started it, and sped off. He raced after her. "Get off my bike!"

She gunned it, and turned into a disappearing black dot quite quickly. "I'm calling the cops!" he yelled, knowing she couldn't hear him and that it wouldn't do any good.

If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. She'd become quite scary in how well she could hide and be quiet. He sighed, and walked back to the house, then into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, then put his face in his hands and started crying. His eleven-year-old daughter, Addison, and her nine-year-old half-sister, Aubrey, walked in. Both girls had grown close to him. Addison moved his hands, and let him cry on her shoulder, hugging his head. Aubrey climbed on the bed behind him, and rubbed his back, hugging him. They too were crying - they'd seen and heard everything.

* * *

Emma pulled over after an hour of frenzied driving. She got her cell-phone out, and called the one number she had saved. _"Hello?"_

"Kaylee? Can you meet me at our house?"

_"Emma, what's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you when you get there. Love you. Bye."

She flipped the phone shut, and thought. Wait, 'Love you'? It was habit to say that... but it felt different to say it to Kaylee. Like it was the other 'Love you', the kind Fiona used to say regularly to Mattias. She shook her head, and started driving again. _Do I love her?_


	18. New Love

**Emma's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was still crying hard when Kaylee let me in. She was pretty lanky, her black hair in four braids, her bright green eyes glowing. She no longer wore glasses. She took me to her room, and we sat on her bed. She wrapped her arms around me, and I leaned into her. I felt like I never wanted to let go over her. She was my beacon of safety. I looked up at her, into her gorgeous greens.

We heard footsteps, and looked towards the door. Chris stood in it. Seeing my red eyes and wet cheeks, his face went soft. "I take it you don't want Mattias knowing you're here?"

I nodded. He smiled. "Okay. I'll tell Jen. Feel free to stay as long as you need."

I smiled, got up, and walked over to him. I gave the big dark man a hug. "Thank you."

He hugged me back. "No problem, kiddo."

I let go, and walked back over to Kaylee. Chris retreated down the stairs to whichever floor Jen was on out of the four they had. She held me again, running her thin brown fingers through my now-brown hair. She took a chunk, and started braiding it. I smiled, and leaned my head against her shoulder. Kaylee looked down at me. "Emma... about earlier? When you said 'Love you'... what kind of 'Love you' did you mean?"

I looked up at her. "Which do you want it to mean?"

I gasped softly when her lips met mine gently. I looked at her when she pulled away; she was wearing a soft loving smile. "That one."

I smiled softly in return. "Then that's the one I meant."

She grinned softly. "Good."

She leaned down again, and I tilted my face up, our lips meeting again. Her lips were so soft and smooth. I reached up and placed my hand on her cheek; hers went to the back of my head. I deepened the kiss, my eyes closing. Suddenly, I felt her tongue rub lightly against my lips. Hesitantly, I parted them. She slipped the wet muscle into my mouth, searching for my tongue. I rubbed it lightly against hers. She tasted wonderful. Sweet in a way, with a normal meat taste, and salty from my tears as they fell in our mouths.

I gasped when she suddenly pushed herself against me, pushing me back on the bed, my head on the pillows. She climbed up and straddled me. I looked at her, uncertain, upset, and starting to get slightly frightened. She smiled softly, and stroked my cheek. "It's okay, Emma."

I looked in her eyes, then smiled softly and nodded. She kissed me again, then slowly moved her legs until hers were between mine. I gasped and moaned when she pressed against me. "Kay... Kay, what are you doing?"

She smiled, and looked at me. "Do you like?"

I blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, but... what are you doing?"

She kissed me gently. "I'm trying to make you feel better... am I just making you feel worse?"

Her face fell. I smiled, then pulled her head down so I could kiss her. She grinned, then started moving against me again. It felt... good. Weird. She wasn't a guy, and yet she was moving against me like one, sending torrents and armies of pleasure and tingle marching up my body from my groin to my head. She kissed me back, and gently pushed her tongue into my mouth. I gladly accepted it, sucking on it gently, rubbing my tongue against it.

Neither of us noticed Jennifer Jacobs, formerly Mui, stop in the doorway. She slowly backed away, apparently not wanting to disturb us.

* * *

Jen sat down, a mug of tea in her hand. Chris smiled, and looked at her. "Emma's here, thought I shou-"

"Yes, I know she's here, she and our daughter are making out upstairs."

Chris quieted, blinking. "You're serious?"

Jen nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "If you don't believe me, go ahead and check. Just don't disturb them."

Chris looked at her, then stood, and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, the attic, Kaylee's room. He crept up to the door, and watched us. Kaylee was moving slightly faster, the both of us moaning, kissing passionately and rather hard. His jaw dropped, and he almost had to grab his eyes to tear his gaze away to return to his wife on the first floor. He sat down again, and looked at Jen. She arched a brow. "It almost looks like you just watched the world's largest stash of pornography, Chris."

He nodded. "Just about. You saw what Kaylee was doing?"

Jen nodded. "I do believe it's called 'dry humping', Chris. You do enough of it."

He grinned, then frowned softly. "Aren't they a little young?"

She shrugged. "Making out is not having sex, Chris. Kids in junior high school are doing it. They're fine, though if they do go further, Kaylee and Emma both will hear me out."

Chris sighed. "Jen, do you know why Emma's here?"

She shook her head. "The poor girl was crying her little heart out when I saw them. This was before... that... happened. I think the situation at home finally got to be too much. I told her to feel free to stay as long as she liked."

Jen nodded. "That's fine with me. As long as she doesn't screw Kaylee up."

"Jen... if anything, it'd be Kaylee screwing Emma up. She seems to be the more... dominant part in this relationship," Chris said with a grin. He shied from Jen's glare.

She sighed. "Anyways... I suppose they're going to sleep together as well. I'll go see if there're any pajamas of mine that'd fit her. She's so delicate, I don't know how she's survived the last eleven years."

Chris shook his head. "She had some stuff with her, so I think she took some time in packing before she left. I'm going to go hide the bike. She doesn't want it to be known that she's here."

Jen sighed, and nodded. "And if Mattias and Fiona come over?"

"Don't tell them she's here. You're good at keeping secrets."

She smirked. "That I am."

Chris sighed softly, then paused and looked up when he heard a loud moan. He sighed, shook his head, and walked out to hide the Norse Wind.

* * *

I moaned loudly again, Kaylee pinning my wrists, pushing against me hard. Damn it felt so good! I never wanted her to stop, but I knew if she didn't, both of us would be in the same situation, and I wouldn't be able to return the favor to her for a while. I couldn't, anyway, not until I was settled. She was moaning right along with me.

She looked at me, and kissed me hard. I gasped and moaned into her mouth, thrusting my tongue between her soft pink lips, searching for hers. I suddenly cried out, and convulsed, gasping and crying out each time she pushed into me afterwards. I heard hurried footsteps, and turned to the side to see Jen coming in. I froze, figuring we were in trouble, but all she did was touch Kaylee on the shoulder lightly. Her daughter stopped moving against me, and I relaxed as much as I could. She frowned softly at her mother. Jen smiled softly. "When she cries out, she's done. Give her a while to 'recharge', or it may end up hurting her. You don't want that, do you?"

Kaylee shook her head, then looked at Jen. "You... don't care?"

"Don't care about...?"

She looked at me, then back at Jen. "About... me and Emma."

Jen smiled. "Of course not. It's still love, just without a dick... and believe me, a relationship is much easier without one of those screwing everything up."

We giggled softly - I was in a much better mood now. Jen looked towards the door, then leaned in closer, and spoke softly. "And if you girls promise to be _responsible_, and to be quiet so Chris doesn't come in and watch and/or break you two apart, I have some things that could make your... activities, hotter, if you ever decide to get to that level."

I looked at her. If we ever decided to go there? I thought about my soaked panties. "I think we're already there, Mrs. Jacobs."

She smiled. "It's Jen, hun. And if you ever want to try something, just ask."

She winked, then stood and walked out. I looked at Kaylee. "She's offering to provide sex toys?"

She shrugged. "That's what it sounded like. I don't think I want to use toys..."

I shook my head. "I don't think I want to, either."

She smiled, then laid back down on me, just lying, letting me 'recharge' like Jen had said to do. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her, and she rubbed my sides. I rolled us onto our sides, and she held me to her, stroking my hair. I paused. Dad had held me like this so many times. I buried my face against her chest, and started crying hard. She frowned, and held me tighter, kissing the top of my head. "Emma...? What's wrong?"

I calmed. "Nothing... it's just.. Dad used to hold me like that."

She frowned. "Emma, can you explain everything to me before we go to sleep?"

I nodded. "How do you sleep, Emma? Like, what do you wear?"

"My underclothes."

She smiled. "What a coincidence."

She stripped to her underclothes, and I blinked, having a chance to admire most of her body. She was aesthetically thin, with nice muscles that didn't distort her shapely figure. Her curves were graceful and firm. She turned to me, and bit her lip. "Emma, could we try something... new?"

"You mean aside from this relationship?"

She nodded. I shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

"Sleeping naked."

I paused. I then smiled, and shrugged. "As long as we remain responsible, right?"

She grinned, nodded, and stripped the rest of the way. Her bosom was fair - not too large, not too small, seeming large enough to comfortably grasp. Her areolas and nipples were a deep chocolate brown. She had a small thin patch of 'fur' above her womanly charm. She climbed into bed, and I reached out and stroked it. She gasped and moaned, then smiled. I sat up, and stripped. She looked over my body - I was much the same as her, only I was pale-skinned and my areolas and nipples were pink. She pulled her blankets back, and we slipped under together, cuddling close. She held me to her, stroking a breast. "Okay. Explain?"

I shuddered. "Stop playing with me and I'll start."

"Sorry, that's a little distracting, huh?"

I nodded, smiling. "Just a little. Mom cheated on Dad with my doctor when I first got my scars. Dad beat him up, beat and raped Mom, ended up in prison for three years. There he met a guard, and cheated on Mom. He brought her back with him. Ever since, home has gotten worse and worse. Mom and Aries - my doctor - had a kid. Dad didn't like her at first. There's so much fighting... I finally... I can't take it anymore."

I started crying softly. "And Dad has gotten so much more physical... he slapped me, and grabbed me by the throat earlier."

She held me, stroking me. "It's okay now, Emma. You can stay here as long as you want."

I snuggled against her. "With you?"

She nodded, and kissed my forehead. "With me."

I smiled, kissed one of her breasts, then closed my eyes. She shut the light off, and cuddled with me. Within ten minutes, we were both asleep.


	19. Caught

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Emma's POV**

**

* * *

**I woke early. Really early - the digital clock next to Kaylee's bed read 4:03. I sighed; once I woke, I didn't go back to sleep. I guess I woke Kaylee up, as I found myself staring into her eyes. She turned, and checked the clock. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

She smiled softly, and shook her head. "No, you didn't wake me. I was already awake... I always wake too early."

I smiled. "Is that why you always fall asleep in school?"

She grinned and nodded. I sighed, then gasped when she kissed me. I hadn't been expecting it. I smiled and kissed her back, then moaned softly when she held my head and deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and she sucked on it gently, rubbing hers against mine. I kicked the covers back, getting goosebumps, then rolled over between her legs. She looked at me inquisitively. I grinned. "Now I get to return the favor."

She looked at the clock. "At four ten in the morning?"

I shrugged. "We can be quiet, can we not?"

She smiled. "I'm sure we can."

I smiled, then started pushing against her, much like she had me last night. She bit her lip and moaned softly, her green eyes closing. I dipped and kissed her, and she moaned slightly louder as our tongues started dancing. It took her a little longer than me, but finally her back arched, and she cried out, convulsing. I smiled, and moved to roll off of her, but she held me on. So I stayed on her, and we cuddled. I sighed. "If we ever get a toy, I can think of the perfect one."

Kaylee arched a brow. "Oh?"

I nodded, and grinned. "A strap-on."

Kaylee thought for a minute. "We... we could ask Mom if she has one..."

I arched a brow. "Really, Kay? Ask your _mother _if she has a strap-on?"

She shrugged. "Well! She was offering to provide toys!"

I sighed, thinking. I then shook my head. "No... no strap-on."

She frowned softly. I smiled, and flagellated my fingers. "We still have these, Kaylee."

She grinned softly, lifted, and kissed me deeply. "Let's put those to use."

Kaylee rolled us over - I was obviously going to be first, as she'd just 'finished' not too long ago. She laid on her side next to me, and rubbed my stomach. I shuddered and bit my lip. She rubbed a little lower, past my waistline, towards 'her'. I was clear of hair there, so she slid her fingers down the whole way, then angled her middle one down. I moaned and tensed slightly, then gasped as she moved a little lower and started rubbing me. I already had been getting screamed at from humping her, and now it was even worse. I parted my legs slightly, making it easier for her.

She rubbed me for a little longer, then went lower, and toyed with my opening. I squirmed slightly, my breathing rapid, then gasped and moaned when she pushed her finger in. She wiggled it around, then pulled it out. I whimpered and groaned, settling, then gasped again when she pushed it in again and started moving it. I arched my back, and moaned rather loudly, pushing back into her finger.

She pulled her finger out, and I started to settle, but she supported my thighs. I looked at her, wondering what she was doing. She sat on her knees between my legs, rested my knees on her shoulder, leaned in, and drew her tongue up me. I gasped, and clenched my fists, and moaned rather loudly again. She pushed her tongue into me, licked me again a few times, then pushed it back in. She started moving it, and pretty soon, I started moving, pressing myself against her face as she prodded and explored me with her tongue.

Kaylee moaned softly, then smiled when I arched my back and cried out, done. She smiled, and lowered me, lying me down on the bed. She then laid on top of me, and kissed me deeply. I moaned, and pushed into her mouth to find her tongue, and rubbed against it, tasting me. I sucked on her tongue, and moved against her slightly.

Ignorant little girls we were, neither of us noticed the big dark-skinned man standing outside of the bedroom door, watching us.

But we didn't care. I rolled us back over, and decided to forgo the fingering - I went straight to tonguing her. She moaned, spreading her legs wide. I licked her, teased her, then pushed my tongue in. She gasped and moaned louder. I started moving my tongue, rubbing the insides of her thighs, and soon, she was moving against my face. She tasted, she _smelled_, sweet. I started to wonder if she ate nothing but fruit and sugar.

I continued to thrust my tongue into her, and she continued to grind my face. I felt something with my tongue, and started going against it. Her moans got higher and longer, her breathing shallow gasping. Whatever it was I was messing with swelled, and I pressed against it. Suddenly, she cried out, and a warm liquid blasted my face. I gasped, completely taken by surprise. I didn't know women _could _ejaculate, as that was what was all over my face.

Kaylee settled, an extremely pleasured look on her visage. I smiled, and cleaned my face off, using my shirt, tongue, and fingers. I then laid next to her, and kissed her cheek. "You're yummy, Kaylee."

She giggled and blushed. I cuddled against her, then yawned. I was suddenly tired again. She smiled and held me to her, and kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?"

I smiled sleepily. "Like yesterday never happened..."

She sighed softly, knowing I meant only the bad things. She nuzzled her head against mine, then closed her eyes.

* * *

Chris turned, blinking rapidly. He couldn't believe himself. He'd just _watched _his daughter and her girlfriend. Why? "Because it was fuckin' hot," he muttered to himself as he reached the next floor down.

He walked into his and Jen's room, to the bed, and laid down. Jen looked at him. "And where were you?"

"It seems our daughter and Emma thought they should give each other oral this morning."

Jen's eyes widened. "You _watched _them!"

He looked at her. "It's not like I meant to! I went up there 'cause I heard noises, thought maybe something was wrong, and _bam!_, there was Kaylee tonguing Emma. Then Emma went to Kaylee. And Kaylee exploded all over her face."

Jen's eyes flashed, and she slapped Chris. He grunted, and rubbed his cheek. "I suppose I deserve-AHH!"

He grunted, a big blast of air exploding from his lungs, curling in on himself as his wife slammed her fist down on his crotch. He clutched himself, rolling onto his side, groaning. "You... bitch...!"

Jen looked at him. "That's what you get for watching our daughter."

She rolled over, and punched the pillow she was using. Chris growled softly, more lust behind it than anger, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her over. She reached down to hit him where it counts again, but he grabbed her hand, and grinned. She then slapped him, still fuming. He looked at her, and growled again, then lunged forward and kissed her hard.

She bit his lip, drawing blood. He started moving against her, then reached down, gripped her panties, and ripped them apart. She kicked him off, scowling, but he shed his boxers, and crawled back over. He kissed her hard again, and this time, she kissed him back, holding his head tightly. He pushed against her, and she moaned, but still she fought. She kicked at him again, and he grunted, winded for a moment. He got himself back between her legs, then low enough. He shoved himself into her, and started moving.

Jen growled and moaned in one breath, her eyes containing her anger, her verbal response containing her passion. She dug her nails into his back, drawing blood again, as he pounded her hard, his kisses crushing. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she bit down. He grunted, but kept searching for her tongue, blood leaking into her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against his, breathing hard through her nose, her eyes shut tight.

Chris moaned, fucking her with all he had. The bed started squeaking, the weakened frame protesting their violent love-making. He figured one more hard fuck like this and it'd break under them. He threw his weight into his thrusting, and she moaned loudly. She gripped his arms, then his head, and yanked him down, kissing him hard. He moaned, and kissed her back, then felt her tense up. He roared, shoved into her his hardest and held, emptying in her, as she cried out and convulsed. Both fell limp, breathing hard.

* * *

I woke, hearing the roar and cry. I arched a brow, then jerked as a sudden loud thud reverberated through the house, preceded by an audible splintering. Kaylee woke with me, heard, and giggled softly. "Bed broke. Finally."

I arched a brow again, and looked at her. She sighed. "Mom and Dad screw hard. They finally broke the bed with the force."

I blinked rapidly. "Really now."

She nodded, smiling, then kissed me. I kissed her back, then laid down again. She held me, and we both fell back to sleep.


	20. Underage

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content/Sexual Content Between Minors, Physical Violence is contained in this chapter. **

**Please do note I am not implying that sexual activities between two persons that are underage is acceptable. While sexual activities between minors take place in real life, it is illegal. Again, I am _not _implying that the following content is acceptable.**

**

* * *

**Jen walked in about six hours later to find both girls still asleep and naked, tangled together. She sighed, and smiled, then crept over and gently shook Kaylee. "Kaylee baby, wake up."

She jerked softly, and sleepily opened her eyes, then looked up at her mother. "Hnn?"

Jen smiled. "Get dressed and meet me in my room."

She turned and walked out. Kaylee rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up, then carefully untangled herself from Emma, making sure she stayed asleep. She stood, and dressed in yesterday's clothes, minus her shirt. She clasped her bra, and pulled her jeans up, then walked out and down the stairs, to her mother's room.

Jen looked up at her. "Kaylee... we need to talk about what you and Emma did earlier."

Kaylee paused, then played dumb, arching a brow. Jen sighed. "Don't play dumb, Kay. Your father watched you two."

Kaylee's face fell in disgust. Jen nodded. "I know, I know. But men will be men. Anyway..."

"Mom, why are you so okay with this?"

Jen arched a brow. "With...?"

Kaylee walked over and sat next to her. "With me and Emma... with our lesbianism."

Jen smiled softly. "Because I understand what it feels like to get loved by another woman. When I was younger, a little before I married your father, I... experimented with a close friend."

Kaylee thought for a few minutes, then looked at Jen in shock. "You went lesbian with _Fiona_?"

Jen paused. "Nice guess, and I went _bi_, not lesbian. Yes, she and I experimented, and I know how nice it feels. In some ways, lesbian love is better than straight, because a woman knows what a woman wants for pleasure. Same with gays, though they're much simpler: all they need is a body, preferably male, to fuck and they'll be fine."

Kaylee giggled softly. Jen smiled, and stroked her messy braids. "Kaylee, as long as you're responsible, I won't have anything what-so-ever to say about what you do with Emma. Just... be sure to close the door next time. While what happened this morning had rather enjoyable consequences, it's bad for him to watch you two."

Kaylee nodded. "Okay... I'll remember that. I really will."

Jen smiled. "I know you will. You can go now, if you want."

Kaylee smiled back, kissed her mother on the cheek, then stood and walked back to Emma.

* * *

**Approximately eight weeks later.**

Jen sighed, then took a drink of her tea. She was at a 'family' get-together at the Nilsson's, but she always brought her tea. She liked her tea. She looked around, and frowned. Two of the people who stood out most weren't in sight.

* * *

Caleb pulled Aubrey into the spare room, and closed the door. He then turned to the fidgeting nine-year-old, and kissed her deeply. Aubrey squealed softly, looking at Caleb in shock. She'd had a crush on him since she was six, and she'd seen the adults do that often enough, but she never thought _she'd _be kissing.

Caleb smiled. "It's okay Aubrey. Do you want to know something?"

Aubrey listened to his voice - it had both the Venezuelan and Irish ring to it, interesting to hear. She looked up at him with big brown and blue eyes, and nodded. "What?"

"I love you."

She blinked rapidly, then smiled softly. "I love you too."

Caleb grinned, then picked her up bridal-style, like he'd seen his father do with Eva so many times, and carried Aubrey to the bed. He laid her on it, and knelt between her legs, reaching up to pull her pants off. Aubrey frowned softly, and looked at him. "Caleb...? What if we get in trouble?"

He smiled softly. "The adults do it all the time if they love each other... no one cares if they do it. Why would they care if we do?"

She thought about it. Not seeing any faults in what he said, she smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

He grinned, then pulled her pants and panties down. Remembering what he'd seen, he reached out, and touched her gently. She gasped, and reflexively pulled away. He looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, Aubrey."

Aubrey looked at him, then nodded, and settled again. Caleb touched her again, then rubbed her gently. "Wow... it's really wet..."

He smiled, then pulled his pants and underwear off. She looked at him. He was hard and ready. He backed up slightly, then laid on her, and kissed her again. He gripped her wrists gently, and pulled them up by her head, holding them there. She kissed him back, then gasped and squirmed slightly as he started moving against her.

He looked at her, then gently pushed himself into her. She gasped and went rigid. He frowned deeply, afraid he'd hurt her or done something wrong, and went to pull out. She then moaned, and he stopped. He let go of her wrists, then pulled her top off, revealing her developing breasts - there was nothing but a soft swell, almost flat. She then pulled his top off, and he smiled.

He looked at her, and pushed himself in all the way again. She moaned again, and smiled softly. He smiled back, then kissed her deeply, and started moving. She started moaning more, holding her legs out to the side, moving with each thrust. He kissed her again, and she kissed him back, then surprised him by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, and rubbed hers with his. He gasped softly when she yanked him down to lay flush with her, then again when she rolled them so she was on top. He stopped thrusting.

Aubrey pouted and looked at him. "Please don't stop..."

Caleb looked back at her, then reached up, gripped her hips, and started moving again. She moaned again, and rubbed his arms, tilting her head back as he plunged into her over and over. He moaned with her, grunting with each thrust, rubbing her waist gently with his thumbs. She moaned slightly louder, and gripped his arms, then started moving with him.

He moaned, and started thrusting faster, gripping her hips slightly tighter. She moaned higher, then leaned back, supporting herself on her hands. Caleb started thrusting harder, and she gasped, and closed her eyes tightly. He shoved into her, then groaned softly and released inside her. Suddenly, the door burst open, and both of the children looked towards it, eyes wide.

* * *

Mattias froze, staring at Caleb and Aubrey. His 'daughter' was on Caleb, the Devlin boy _in _her. And from the sound of things, done. He scowled deeply, and stormed over. He hooked his hands on Aubrey's arms, and lifted her off of Caleb, setting her on the bed. "Stay there," he growled lowly, then grabbed the boy's ear and tugged him off the bed.

Caleb cried out and followed, stumbling. "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He dragged the boy down the hall, then out into the main room. He shoved him over to Ewan, the naked eleven-year-old stumbling and falling at his father's feet. Ewan blinked, and looked down at him as Caleb looked up at him. "Caleb...?"

Mattias fumed. "Do you have any idea what he was doing?" he shouted, jabbing his finger towards the cowering boy.

Ewan shook his head. "He was in there fucking Aubrey!"

The Irishman jerked, and looked down at Caleb. The boy was crying and shaking in fright, crouched, trying to cover himself. Ewan frowned deeply. "Caleb, is this true?"

Caleb didn't answer. Mattias scowled. "Ewan, do you think I'd be dragging your naked son out here if it wasn't true?"

Ewan frowned softly, and looked down at Caleb. "We'll talk later, young man."

He looked back up at Mattias. "Mattias, I'm sorry... I... I didn't know..."

"No! Of course you didn't know! Because you're _never _watching him! I've seen a blind man watch better than you."

Ewan frowned deeply. "'Ey! We watch him! We _do _watch him!"

Mattias stormed up into Ewan's face. "If you watched him, you would know that he got Aubrey into that room and started fucking her as if they were allowed to. Haven't you told him anything worth actually listening to?"

Ewan paused, and hurt crept into his eyes. He fisted his hands, and shook, then lifted one and slammed it into Mattias' nose. The Swede stumbled back, then charged forward and tackled Ewan, then started punching him, landing blow after blow. Eva shrieked, Fiona and Jen gasping. Ewan slammed his fist into the side of Mattias' head twice, then his nose again, hearing a crunch.

Mattias landed the same blows on Ewan's head, then lifted him by the neck of his vest, and slammed his forehead against his. Ewan went limp, unconscious. The Swede got up, then jerked as Eva slapped him. She reached down, and hooked her arms around Ewan's. "Caleb, help Mom."

Caleb grabbed his father's feet, glaring at Mattias, then he and Eva carried the downed pilot out to his bird. Chris stared at Mattias. "Mattias, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mattias sighed, and looked at his bloodied fists, feeling the blood run down his face from his nose. "I don't know."

He turned and walked out of the main room, into the bathroom.


	21. Coma Eleven

Ewan groaned, coming to slowly. He opened his eyes, seeing the roof of The Lucky Lady, and blinked. He looked to the right, and saw his wife. To the left was his still-naked son. "Caleb," he grumbled, coughing. "Go get your clothes."

Caleb shook his head. "I can't. They won't let me in."

Ewan frowned deeply, and went to sit up. Eva held him down. "Stay down, Ewan..."

He looked at her, and pulled her down for a gentle kiss, then looked at Caleb. "Why won't they let you in?"

"Because of what I did to Aubrey..."

Ewan sighed, then took his shirt off, and gave it to Caleb to put on. Caleb was a skinny boy - a tall boy as well - and the shirt covered him plenty. "You know what you did was wrong, right?"

Caleb nodded, his face grim. He turned when the slider opened, watching as Mattias walked out. His face seemed calm, but by looking in his eyes it was easy to see the mindless rage boiling. Caleb wondered how much provocation it would take to get him to unleash it. Mattias beckoned to him, standing outside the slider. Caleb hesitantly approached him, fondling the edge of his father's shirt. Mattias looked down at him. "Caleb... what did you say to Aubrey to get her to let you do that?"

His voice was carefully controlled, yet Caleb was still afraid of it. "I... I said... I told her I loved her... and that you wouldn't care... since no one cares when adults do it..."

Caleb could almost hear the snap as Mattias lost control. His eyes turned into fiery sapphires, and he went ballistic, lifting a fist and slamming it into Caleb's head. The boy child cried out and fell back, Eva shrieking in horror. Mattias kept on Caleb, landing blow after blow, hitting him in the gut, the ribs, the chest, and the head. Soon Caleb was limp, but Mattias kept at it.

Chris looked out, and his eyes widened in horror. Ewan and Eva were in stun-lock as Mattias attempted to beat the life out of their son. He threw the slider open, charged out, and grabbed the psychopathic Swede in a full-Nelson. Mattias struggled, then snapped out of his ballistic state and froze, looking at the broken, bruised, and bleeding boy.

Chris threw Mattias down, then raced forward and fell next to Caleb. "C'mon, son, be okay..."

He pressed his fingers against Caleb's neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak, and he was still breathing. "Ewan!"

Ewan snapped out of his stun-lock, then raced to the cockpit and started the chopper up. Jennifer walked out, and held her pistol at Mattias' head. Chris gently gathered Caleb into his arms, then stepped up into The Lucky Lady, pulling Eva in with him, shutting the sides. Ewan lifted The Lucky Lady as soon as it was possible, and took off towards the hospital as fast as he could make the specialized green UH60 go.

Jen ground her pistol against Mattias' shaved head. "What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastard? Caleb's a _child_. There's no fucking way he's going to get out of that unscathed."

She planted her steel-toe boot-tip into Mattias' groin. He grunted and collapsed, holding himself, groaning softly. He knew he deserved it - he knew he deserved more. Much more. He stood, then cried out slightly when she buried her toe into his crotch again, then again, then finally her knee against his face.

Mattias fell on his side, curled up and trembling in pain. Normally he'd steel himself for such a beating, but the shock of his actions made him drop all defense walls. He groaned, and rolled. He opened his eyes, seeing Aries walk out. "Mattias? What the hell did you do?"

"I beat Caleb... because he had sex with your daughter."

Aries scowled, but he could tell it was more at him. He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, going limp. He felt Aries tugging on his arm. "C'mon, mercenary... you're going to the hospital."

"I don't need to."

Aries hoisted him up. "Yes, you do, to see if you can ever get something out of Eva and Ewan again."

Mattias sighed, and nodded, his head hung, then followed the Jamaican doctor to the car, getting in.

* * *

"YOU PUT HIM IN A COMA YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Such were the words that greeted Mattias as he approached the room Caleb was in. Eva raced forward, and started hitting him. He covered his head, but let her. Ewan walked over, and pulled her off after a bit. Mattias straightened, and wiped his nose, blood coming away on his arm. "Eva... Ewan... I'm so sorry... I don't know what got into me..."

Ewan scowled. "Sorry? 'Sorry'? Really, Mattias? You put our son into a _coma_, and all you say is 'sorry'? There's no way to tell if he's going to come out of it, damn it!"

Mattias' face was drowned with sorrow and regret. "Ewan, I... I don't know what else to-AH!"

He jerked back, Ewan shaking his hand, grimacing slightly. He'd just slugged Mattias as hard as he possibly could, and then some. Mattias looked at him, touched his nose, and winced. Definitely broken. It felt like Ewan's looked. He sighed, and hung his head. "Ewan, I... is there anything... _anything_ I could do to try and make this up to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, there's something you could do, alright. You can stay the fuck away from my family, and go dig yourself a hole and die in it, you lousy, no good, cheating, child-beating, no-brain son of a bitch."

Mattias cringed. "Ewan, please... something reason-"

"REASONABLE! You're telling _me _to be REASONABLE? Coming from a guy who thinks it's okay to beat a CHILD! A CHILD! Damn it, Mattias..."

Ewan shouted in frustration and rage, and turned, walking away. He then walked back. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a respectable guy. Tough, maybe, but capable of showing softer emotions. Where did that man go? And why the hell did he leave?"

"What would you have done, if you'd walked in on Caleb fucking Aubrey like two... _animals _in rut?"

Ewan scowled his deepest, making his normally cute-mad face turn serious and scary. "Not put it like that, for one. It's experimenting. You can't tell me you didn't experiment when you were younger. And I wouldn't've gone and beat Aubrey, or Caleb. I would've _talked_. You know? It's what humans do when something happens. They _talk_."

"I know what talking i-"

"You do?" Ewan's brows shot up. "Mattias, I don't mean with your fists. I meant with your lips."

Mattias frowned softly, but said nothing, hanging his head. Ewan shoved him. "Get away. I don't ever want to see your face again."

The Swede looked up at him, hurt in his soft sapphire eyes, then nodded, turned, and left. He walked the fifteen miles home, then looked up when he neared the back door. The Norse Wind was where it used to be. He went over to it, sat on it, and paused. He turned the engine over, revved it, then shot out of the backyard, leaving.

_And, _he thought to himself. _I don't think I'll be going back... _


	22. Heart Attacks and White Russians

"Um... Emma?"

Emma looked up. Chris was standing in the doorway, a very somber look on his face. Emma frowned, knowing something was wrong. "What? What happened?"

"Well... Caleb's in a coma. And Mattias..."

"Dad? What happened to Dad? Tell me!"

Chris held his hands up. "Slow down. As far as we know, Mattias is fine... he's just... missing."

Emma froze. Caleb being in a coma, and Mattias missing... She started crying, at first quietly, just tears running down her face. Chris watched her, slowly walking over, sitting next to her. She started crying hard, then hung her head and started sobbing. Chris wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He didn't shush her, nor tell her everything was going to be okay, because he knew few things ever turned out okay. He just held her and rubbed her arm and back.

Chris looked up when Kaylee rushed in, her hair still wet from her shower, the black towel wrapped around her in a concealing fashion. "What happened? Why is Emma crying?"

He sighed, then peeled Emma away, letting Kaylee take his place. "I'll let her tell you when she's ready."

Kaylee wrapped her dark arms protectively around Emma's light figure, and nodded, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. Chris left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

**

* * *

**I cried hard against Kaylee's shoulder. We'd shifted positions, lying down now, her dressed in silk pajamas. I cuddled against her, and she held me tightly, clueless as to why I was crying but trying to comfort me all the same.

I haven't the slightest idea how much time passed before I even started to settle down. I have a feeling it was several hours, though, with how sore my throat was, and how hard it was to breathe. I tried to talk to her, to explain why I'd been crying so badly, but I was suddenly so damn _tired_. Kaylee laid me back. "Emma... sleep. Tell me when you wake, okay?"

I looked at her, and nodded, then closed my eyes. I was asleep literally seconds later. Kaylee stood, and walked down to the second floor of the house, noticing her parents sitting on the couch, quiet. For once, her mother didn't have a thermos or mug of tea. Of anything. She sat on the coffee table. "What happened?"

"Emma didn't tell you?"

Kaylee shook her head. "She was so tired when she was done crying... I told her to go to sleep."

Chris sighed. "Well... first thing is Caleb's in a coma."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Her father nodded. "Yes, Caleb's in a coma. And... Mattias is gone."

Kaylee froze. "Wait... gone as in dead, or missing?"

"Missing. M.I.A., basically. Aries took him to the hospital, where he learned Caleb was in a coma... Aries said he walked back. He just vanished, took the Norse Wind and left."

Kaylee frowned deeply and angrily. "Why? Why! How could he just abandon his family!"

Chris sighed. "I don't know exactly... but I have a pretty good guess. He's running away from his emotions. His cheating on Fiona, which caused Emma to run away... catching Caleb and Aubrey, which got him psychopath-mad... he's the one that put Caleb into the coma."

Kaylee's eyes widened. "_He _put Caleb in the coma? He beat Caleb?"

Jen nodded. "Yes, badly. Broken nose and cheek, several broken ribs, punctured organs, broken collarbone and arm... intracranial hemorrhaging... luckily they could fix all of this. But the trauma and intensity of the attack left Caleb Devlin in a coma... with a low probability of coming out of it."

Kaylee sat back in shock, her wide green eyes leaking tears behind her thin-rimmed glasses. Caleb had been her little guy-pal, one of the few boys that she'd talk to about anything. She had a slight feeling that Caleb's actions towards Aubrey were her fault, considering what she'd talked to him about.

She swallowed hard, and stood to go back to her room. She got halfway up the stairs, when suddenly, she collapsed, falling backwards down the twenty steps she'd climbed. Chris shot to her side, checking everything. "No pulse!"

Jen grabbed the phone, and called for an ambulance, watching Chris perform CPR on their daughter.

* * *

Mattias sighed, pulling up to a bar. The Norse Wind said half-gas, and he needed a drink. He walked in, and sat down. The bartender walked over. "What can I do ya for?"

Mattias looked at him. "Anything and everything that'll make me forget what the hell happened when I wake up. Right now... White Russian."

The bartender nodded, and mixed him a White Russian, setting it in front of him. Mattias took it and downed it. "Another..."

The bartender looked at him, then gave him another. Mattias looked at the name tag as he took a drink. "Barney?"

He looked at the Swede. "Yeah, that's my name. Barney."

Mattias blinked. "Huh..."

He finished the White Russian. "Tell ya what, Barney. You keep me going with strong stuff... stop giving it to me when I look like I'm about to keel over... I'll pay you then."

Barney nodded. "Alright, but if you die of alcohol poisoning, don't pin it on me."

Mattias nodded, then took the next glass of White Russian, downing it, and then the next. He sighed. "It's gonna be a long night..."

Barney nodded, and sighed softly, watching the Swede drink. "That it is."


	23. I'm Losing Everything

**Emma's POV**

**

* * *

**

I woke up slowly, and checked the time. I'd slept for a full fourteen hours. I rubbed my eyes, and noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to me. Kaylee was gone, and the house was just too quiet. I sat up and grabbed the paper, opening it and reading the splotchy messy writing. I froze. _Emma. Kaylee collapsed and is unresponsive. Tried to wake you, but you were too asleep. Gone to hospital. Keys are on the coffee table, second floor, vehicle's in the outer garage. Chris._

Vehicle? Crying again, I got up, got some fresh clothes, pulled on my heavy leather boots and got my leather jacket, my cap, and my glasses. I stuck the aviator reflective shades on, and walked down to the second floor, spotting the keys. Two keys. House, and unknown. I grabbed them, and raced down to the outer garage, which was nothing more than a small shed. I opened the door. "No. Fucking. Way."

It looked like the Norse Wind. Only better. It was black with multi-shade purple flames. _Love Kaylee, Eva, Ewan, and Caleb _was inscribed in silver lettering on the side. I quickly got on, flipped the engine, stuck my helmet on, and roared out towards the hospital. It was twenty-five miles to the hospital from Chris and Jen's house. I ran every red I came across like the idiot I am, not getting hit, clipped, or sided. I think I was at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Otherwise, if I hadn't been as damn lucky as I had, I would've been cuffed and fined.

But I was lucky. I screeched to a halt outside the doors, killed the engine, pocketed the keys, and ran in. I slammed into the desk, getting the nurse's attention. "Kaylee... Jacobs..." I panted.

She looked at my face, then pointed down a hall. "Thank you!"

I ran down the hall, seeing Chris and Jen. "What's wrong, what happened, where is she, when-"

"Emma, Emma, calm down. We don't know anything yet. We're just as clueless as you... trust me."

I collapsed on the chair next to Chris and started crying. He wrapped his arm around me, and held me as tight as comfortably possible, rubbing my arm. "She's a strong girl, Emma... she'll be fine."

Just as he finished saying that, a doctor walked out of Kaylee's room. It was Aries. "Chris... Jen... Emma!"

We looked up at him. He seemed to be in shock, but he quickly regained his composition. "Um... Kaylee has suffered Subarachnoid hemorrhaging... it's not very common but it is dangerous. We're trying to fix what we can, which is why it took me so long to get you information. She might end up like Caleb... she might not. I'm praying she stays conscious, because if she slips into a coma, permanent brain damage could occur."

Aries watched as my eyes filled with horror with each word after 'subarachnoid hemorrhaging'. And with horror came a new flood of tears. "No. No! NO!"

I curled up and started sobbing into my knees. Aries walked over, kneeling in front of me. "Emma. That's only if she slips into a coma. We're doing what we can to prevent that from happening, okay? Do you hear me?"

I made a very young sound of protest, and jerked away from his touch. He sighed, stood, and beckoned to Chris. He took the dark-skinned man to another room. "Chris..."

"Is she in a coma?"

Aries shook his head. "No, not yet... but everything is saying she soon will be. There was a massive amount of bleeding occurring before she finally collapsed. Has... has she been complaining about severe headaches, migraines? Vomiting frequently, perhaps?"

Chris thought. "I'm not sure about the vomiting, but twice a day this whole week she's taken a Vicodin. She said it felt like her head was going to explode."

The Jamaican doctor sighed deeply, and nodded. "Signs of a stroke."

"What? Kaylee had a stroke? What is this... what is it, subara-"

"Subarachnoid hemorrhaging. In a subarachnoid hemorrhage, blood accumulates in the space beneath the arachnoid membrane that lines the brain. The blood originates from an abnormal blood vessel that leaks or ruptures. Often this is from an aneurysm (an abnormal ballooning out of the wall of the vessel). Subarachnoid hemorrhages usually cause a sudden, severe headache, nausea, vomiting, light intolerance, and a stiff neck. If not recognized and treated, major neurological consequences, such as coma, and brain death may occur.

"We know what it is... and we know how to treat it, but... I have..."

Chris frowned deeply. "What? Spit it out."

"I think it might be too late to avoid all neurological consequences. There's a high chance she'll go comatose, and there's an even higher chance that she'll come out with brain damage. Or that she won't come out at all."

Chris' face fell. "Aries, being a father, you know that's not something you tell a parent."

Aries nodded, and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Yes, but being a doctor, I know it's something you need to know."

Chris sighed deeply, his warm brown eyes devoid of light and swimming in tears. He wiped his eyes. Aries smiled weakly. "Kaylee's a strong girl, Chris. I'm positive she'll come out of it..."

Chris nodded. "I'll... I'm gonna go tell Emma and Jen."

Aries nodded. "I'm needed back with Kaylee. Chris, go home. I swear to you, the instant I learn anything new, be it worse or better, I _will _call you, okay? You've been sitting in those chairs for thirteen hours. Go home and get some sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep, Aries."

He sighed. "Try."

He pushed Jacobs out of the room, then hurried back into Kaylee's room. Chris slowly walked over to the two girls waiting, teary-eyed, by the door. Jen stood. "What did he say?"

"I'll tell you on the way home. Emma, put the bike in the back."

Jen frowned. "I'm not leaving."

Chris looked at her. "Aries said he'd call me the instant he learns something. We need rest. C'mon."

Jen sighed deeply, and nodded, too tired to argue. With Chris' help, once we got out, I got my bike into the back of Chris' GMC Topkick 6500. I then climbed into back of the cab, Jen sitting in the passenger's seat, Chris in the driver's. He turned the engine, and started driving home. "Aries said that there's a high chance she'll go comatose, and a higher chance that she'll come out... different, if she comes out at all. Emma, did she complain of severe headaches? Was she vomiting?"

I nodded. "Yeah... frequently."

Chris sighed deeply. Jen looked at him. "What?"

I started crying again. "Subarachnoid hemorrhaging is a stroke, Jen... and those are symptoms."

Jen looked at me, then Chris again. "This true?"

He nodded, watching the road.


	24. He's Back

A few minutes passed in silence, with Emma staring dismally out the window of her seat, watching the lonesome street lights pass in yellow blurs, the skeletons of trees behind them. She sighed, feeling her throat tighten and eyes burn, letting the tears come. She missed her father. She missed her girlfriend. She wanted both, but she figured she'd never see either again. She looked a little forward when she heard a motorcycle engine, watching the light come barreling down a side street, barely visible through the hedges and trees. Chris was nearing the intersection of that street and theirs, and the cyclist showed no intention of slowing - Chris showed no knowledge of the cyclist.

Her eyes widened when she realized neither were stopping. "Chris, look out!"

Just as she screamed that, the cyclist shot out. Chris jerked the wheel to the left to try and swerve, but the massive truck was uncooperative. The motorcycle crashed full force into the side of the nose of the truck, the front wheel collapsing into the rest of the bike. The rider flew over the front of the truck, landed on the other side, rolling. Emma tore out of the truck, and over to the downed rider, a sickening pit forming in her stomach. She dropped, and rolled him over, then froze. Tears started streaming faster. "Dad...?"

The fallen cyclist groaned, his face bloody. He opened his eyes, the fiery blue irises dull from alcohol and trauma. He looked around, dazed for a moment, then looked at her. He reached up with a bloodied hand, and stroked her face with broken fingers. "Emma...?"

She nodded, crying quietly, reaching up and lying her hand over his, kissing his palm. Chris ran over, and froze. "Oh God... Mattias?"

The Swede looked up at the black man, then struggled to rise. Emma helped, hugging her father, crying into his bloody chest. Chris touched his shoulder hesitantly, then gripped it. "Mattias, get in the truck. We'll take you to the hospital to get you fixed up, then home."

Mattias shook his head. "No, not home... I can't put Fiona through any more pain. C-can... I stay with you guys for a bit?"

Chris looked at him. "Ask Jen. I'll get what's left of your bike in the back."

Mattias nodded, and, with Emma's help, climbed into the back of the truck. Jen turned in her seat, eyes wide. "Bloody hell, Mattias, don't you know how to watch where you're going?"

"I'm drunk, so... no, I don't. Jen, would it be alright if I stayed with you guys for a bit?"

Jen bit her lip slightly, frowning softly, then sighed and nodded. "What the hell, it'll make the place seem less empty. Yeah, sure... you can stay until Kaylee's better."

Mattias frowned. "What... uh, what happened to Kaylee?"

Jen's eyes moistened, seeming to snap Mattias sober. He looked at Emma, noticing her eyes were moist as well. She took a deep shuddering breath. "Kaylee had a stroke... a stress-related stroke... Aries said they did what they could, but... there's a very high chance she'll go comatose. And a higher chance that she won't come out of it."

Mattias frowned deeply, then sighed, hanging his head. Emma surprised him by leaning against him, hugging him carefully. He hugged her back, then looked at Chris as the big black man got in. He drove them back to the hospital.

* * *

Mattias groaned softly, getting himself back up into the truck. The doctors had set his nose, set and bandaged his hand, and stitched up the more severe of his wounds. Aside from his shirt, he was clean as well. Emma sat next to him, once more leaning against him. "You know, Dad, you're extremely lucky that you weren't hurt worse than this. You should be dead."

Mattias' eyes dimmed. "I already am."

Emma's eyes moistened, and she hugged him. "Don't talk like that, please..."

He looked at her, then held her tightly, kissing her forehead. Chris drove them to the house, and Emma led him up to Kaylee's room, sitting him on the bed. She sat next to him, crying into her hands. He held her gently, rubbing her arm. Emma calmed down after a while. "Me and Kaylee are together..."

Mattias arched a brow. "'Together'?"

She nodded. "Yes, together. As in girlfriends. Sexual partners..."

He blinked rapidly. "You mean... you and Kaylee are lesbians?"

"You got a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "No, no." He smiled softly. "Not at all, I think it's great. Er, well, that you two are together... not... not necessarily..."

Emma chuckled softly. "I understand what you're trying to say, Dad. Don't embarrass yourself further."

He chuckled with her. "Alright, can do."

He looked at the clock. "Well... I think it's about time we go to bed. Um... I'm going to go ask Jen where I can sleep."

Emma grabbed his arm. "Here... with me. Please? I'm so used to sleeping with someone in the same bed..."

Mattias looked at her, and frowned softly. "How do you sleep?"

"I'll put pajamas on."

He blinked rapidly, then sighed deeply and shrugged. "Alright, fine."

He laid down, with Emma laying next to him, cuddling close. He sighed, holding her gently, and closed his eyes. She closed hers after a while. "I love you, Dad."

He smiled softly. "I love you too, Emma."

She smiled softly, and both father and daughter fell asleep.


	25. Waking Up

**Three Months Later**

Mattias sighed, slowly letting consciousness leak in. His hand and nose throbbed still, causing his vision to as well once he opened his eyes. He looked to his side, and smiled softly, seeing his daughter. He stroked her pale cheek, sighing softly, then watched her. She woke after a few minutes, slowly opening her eyes. She looked at him, and smiled. "Morning, Dad."

He smiled back. "Morning, daughter."

Emma giggled softly, then looked around the room; her face fell, her blue eyes getting moist. Mattias frowned, and rubbed her arm. "Hey, no tears allowed. She'll be fine soon, okay?"

She swallowed hard, and nodded. "Okay."

She ended up crying against his chest anyway. He sighed and held her, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back gently. Thirty minutes later, she was quiet, and he checked her - she was asleep again. He carefully got up, covering her up with blankets, and walked out, stumbling down the stairs. Chris looked at him from the kitchen. "Morning, sleepyhead. Hungry?"

Mattias shuffled in, rubbing his eyes. "Which meal is this: microwave, frozen, or take-out?"

"Homemade, I'm afraid. I need a guinea pig to test on before the wife gets it, and you've just volunteered. Take a bite?"

The Swede arched a brow, then shrugged, and looked at what he was being 'tested' on. It looked like eggs. He took a bite, then paused. Chris frowned. "No good?"

"No, it's delicious. What the hell is it?"

The black man smiled. "Eggs, smart one. Just with some spices in them."

"These spices being?"

"Well, what's it taste like?"

Mattias thought. "Um... cinnimon."

"Bingo!"

The mohawk'd man arched a brow, then shrugged. "You would make a good mad scientist, Christopher Jacobs."

Chris chuckled. "Don't go giving me ideas, Nilsson. I don't think Jen would be to happy if she woke up and I'd been killed while experimenting, do you?"

"No, I wouldn't be happy at all, which is why it's a good thing there's a 'No Mad Scientists Allowed' rule in this house."

Chris looked at his wife as she sat down next to the Swede. "When did that rule come into effect?"

"Now."

The Swede and black man chuckled. Chris dished them all up some eggs, leaving some for Emma, and sat down with them. They chatted quietly, trying to keep the air cheery, and their minds off of Kaylee. Emma's depression had only pronounced her absence further. Mattias looked up when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye, and smiled at Emma, who was walking forward, still looking half asleep. She walked right into Mattias, and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him. He frowned, pulling her onto his lap and sighing, rubbing her back as she started crying again. He finished his eggs quickly. "Excuse me..."

He stood, holding Emma to him still, and walked back up to Kaylee's room. He sat on the bed, and looked at his daughter. "Emma... Emma, look at me. You need to stop crying... it's not going to bring her back any sooner, and it only makes it worse. Think about happy things... like... the first time you and she did anything."

Emma gave him a look. He arched a brow. "What, that wasn't a happy time?"

"I just want to know how you know we did anything."

"Well, there's the fact you told me you two were sexual partners, and then there's Chris and Jen."

She sighed, and nodded, then slumped. Mattias hugged her, stroking her hair and back. "You're making me feel like a little girl again, Dad."

"But didn't you know? You'll always be my little girl."

He kissed her temple gently, smiling widely at the small smile appearing on her lips. "See? Emma, I want to see more of those from now on. Okay?"

She looked at him, her smile widening, and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Jen sighed, poking at her eggs. Chris frowned. "Hey, Jen... you okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "No... just seeing Emma like that... it tears me up. I..."

She started crying. Chris quickly walked around, wrapping his strong arms around her thin shaking frame. "Jen, it's okay..."

He stroked her hair gently, shushing her, rocking them. Jen paused, hearing her cellphone ring. She grabbed it and opened it. "Hel- what? You're sure? You're not just fucking with me, are you, Mercenaries?"

After a few moments, an enormous relieved grin split her face, and she put her hand to her mouth, crying harder, but now in joy. "Thank you," she choked out, closing the cell phone, then untangled herself from Chris' grasp and ran upstairs

* * *

He hugged her again, then sighed deeply. She hugged him back, then looked up when Jen appeared in the doorway. Tears were streaming down her face, but there was a large smile as well. Mattias arched a brow. Jen sniffled. "Kaylee's awake."

Emma stiffened, then squealed softly as a huge grin split her face. She rocketed down the stairs, to her motorcycle, threw her helmet on, and tore off towards the hospital. She burst through the doors, nearly smacking into Aries. He chuckled, holding her back. "I'm guessing you want to go see Kaylee?"

"YES!"

"Alright, alright! You know where she is."

Emma ran down to the room, and opened the door, looking in. Kaylee opened her eyes, and looked at her, then smiled. "Hey, Emma... felt weird, sleeping this long without you."

Emma grinned, then walked over and hugged her. Kaylee hugged her back, then kissed her deeply. "I love you, Emma Nilsson."

She smiled softly, kissing her back. "I love you too, Kaylee Jacobs."

Emma held her tightly until Chris, Jen, and Mattias walked into the room. She stiffened slightly at seeing Mattias. "Um, Emma..."

She pointed her finger slightly. Emma turned, then smiled. "Yeah, I know... your father accidentally ran him over... he was worried about you."

Mattias walked up. "Good to see you awake, Kaylee."

He dipped and kissed her forehead gently. "Thanks for keeping Emma sane, Kaylee... I owe you for that," he whispered, pulling back and standing straight, pulling Emma out of the way so Kaylee's parents could get at her.

He and Emma walked out. "Dad, what'd you whisper to her?"

"A thank you."

Aries walked up, looking almost as happy as them. He froze, seeing Mattias. "Is it safe for me to come closer?"

Mattias nodded. "Yeah, I... um... so long as you keep Fiona happy, I'm fine, Mercen. Now."

Aries nodded, walking up. "Good to see you in... well, relatively one piece." He turned to Emma. "She can't go home today. We need to keep her here for a few days to make sure she's okay and that she stays conscious. We can't have her slipping back and forth while at home."

Emma's face fell slightly, but she was still happy-looking. "When can she come home?"

"Within a week. She should be home by Friday if nothing's wrong."

Emma nodded, hugging her father. Aries smiled. "Right. I'm going to get tell Chris and Jen. See you two later."

He walked into the room. Mattias looked at Emma. "Do you want to stay here?"

Emma thought about it, then shook her head. "I'll get her Friday."

He smiled, and nodded. "Okay, let's go back then... show me how well you can ride your bike."


	26. Tragedies

After a few days, Kaylee was allowed to come home. Emma thought she'd explode with joy. She reminded herself that she had to be careful, and almost had to slow herself down to give Kaylee a 'proper' hug. "Welcome home, love."

Kaylee smiled, kissing her gently. "Back where I belong. Home, with you and my parents."

Emma grinned, leading Kaylee upstairs. "Well, me, your parents, and Dad."

Kaylee blinked. "Mattias is here?"

She nodded, sitting on the bed. "Yeah... is that a problem?"

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head, then laid on the bed, smiling widely when Emma rolled over and laid between her legs. She rubbed her gently with her fingers through her clothes. "Want some?"

"I thought I'd have to tell you..."

Emma grinned, and wasted no time stripping Kaylee's lower half, kissing from her waist down, grazing her gently with her tongue. Kaylee groaned softly. "Em... door..."

Emma looked up, noticing the door was open. She hurriedly got up, and closed it, walking back over and getting back to Kaylee's moist treasures. She sucked gently, licking her and toying her tongue against her. Kaylee groaned lowly, squirming slightly as her lover hit certain spots with her tongue. She finished rather quickly, panting softly, a big grin on her chocolate face. Emma crawled up, lying next to her, and Kaylee held her. "I've missed you, girl."

"I've missed you too, Kaylee."

Kaylee kissed her, curling around her, and sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Ewan knocked on the door lightly, rolling on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back. Chris opened the door, and blinked. "Oh, hi Ewan. What brings you?"

Something odd was in the man's eyes. "Is Mattias here?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah... gimme a minute."

He shut the door slightly, going and getting Mattias. The Swede walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Ewan? Well, this is a surprise... I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"You killed him."

"What?"

Ewan exploded, screaming in rage, grabbing the biker's vest, and throwing him to the ground, straddling him and punching him hard. "YOU FUCKING KILLED MY SON, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Mattias grunted as Ewan's punches connected with his face solidly, breaking his nose, his jaw, his cheek; knocking a tooth out. He tried to ward off the attacks, but Ewan had pinned his arms with his legs, tears streaming out of the rotor-man's eyes. Finally, Chris opened the door, jerking and running forward, grabbing Ewan. "What the fuck?"

"He killed him!" he screamed, struggling against the massive black man, trying to get at the broken, bleeding, unconscious Swede.

Chris held him tighter until he settled down. "Ewan, what are you talking about?"

Ewan collapsed, crying, his fists bleeding. "Aries called this morning... Caleb's never going to wake up... the mother fucker killed him!"

The Irishman sprang up and went after Mattias again, but Chris caught him. He had an urge to let Ewan take his fury out on him, but he knew Emma'd never forgive him. He held him until he calmed again, noticing some silver edging his temples. "Ewan... Go back to Eva... lord knows how much she needs you right now."

He released him, watching him slowly get back into his car and drive off. Chris walked over, and grabbed Mattias' arms, dragging him back into the house. He laid him on the couch, a towel under his head, and called Aries, asking him to come over and make sure he didn't die. Even he was furious now, but Mattias was his friend, a title he was rapidly losing. Kaylee came down for something to eat, and shrieked. "What happened to him?"

"Ewan."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit..."

Chris sat on the table, Kaylee sitting in the chair. "Ewan... apparently Caleb didn't make it... Aries called him this morning, telling him that any chance of Caleb ever waking was now gone..."

Tears ran out of Kaylee's eyes, looking at Mattias. "Please tell me you're joking..."

"Kaylee, I wouldn't joke about something like this..."

The thin black girl got up and ran back to her room, crying harder, then collapsed in her bed, on Emma. "Kaylee, what's wrong?"

Kaylee suddenly shied away. "That bastard killed Caleb... Don't touch me!" she shrieked as Emma tried to hold her again. "Don't...! Just... don't touch me..."

She got up and ran to Jen, leaving Emma to sit on the bed, staring dumbly out the door, tears collecting and falling. She reached into the bed-side table, and pulled out Mattias' handgun, which she had policed a few weeks ago. She flipped the safety off, and held it in a trembling hand. She'd been emotional unstable before, when Kaylee had gone to the hospital. Now, with her father killing her friend, and her lover not wanting her to touch her, she broke. She stared into the barrel of the gun, faintly hearing footsteps. "EMMA!"

Chris shot in, grabbing the gun and jerking it down, wrenching it out of her hands. He held the sobbing girl tightly, shushing her quietly. "Don't you ever do that again, Emma... Ever..."

He kissed her forehead gently, holding her.

* * *

Jen sighed, stopping outside Fiona's house. She walked up to the door, and knocked, waiting for her old Aussie friend to answer. She tried to smile when the door opened, but failed miserably, so stopped. "Jen? What brings you?"

"I... I've got something to tell you... It's bad..."

Fiona frowned deeply, letting her in, closing the door quietly behind her. They walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. The house was quiet - the kids were still at school. "Alright... what've you got to tell me?"

Jen swallowed hard. "Aries called Ewan and Eva this morning... It, uh... it appears there's no hope of Caleb ever waking up... They have to decide whether to take him off life support or not..." She finished quietly, watching Fiona's eyes for any emotional reaction. She'd been distant with everyone except her kids and lover for quite a while.

"Oh," was all Fiona could say, whispering it. She didn't know what to say. Both women, though, knew exactly why the Devlin boy would never wake up - It was, to put it plain and simple, all Mattias' fault. He'd bashed the boy's head in to such a point even a full grown man would have a hard time recovering. Fiona had already resented her husband for everything he'd done... but this just seemed to make it so much worse.

"Fi...?"

"I can't believe him..." she muttered quietly, her eyes out of focus. The deep-ocean blues suddenly snapped to an infuriated focus. "Everything that man touches winds up injured or dead!" she growled angrily. Jen watched in astonished silence - she'd never seen this side of her friend. "Or broken or emotionally scarred or..."

She stood, angry tears building and falling, running her fingers through her hair and grabbing great chunks of it. Jen stood up quickly and walked to her. "Fiona! Yes, he's... The man is practically insane, but you're married to him! He's the father of two of your daughters! But he _tries_, I know he does, because if he didn't, if he really didn't, he would've left you the moment he caught you with Aries! But he didn't, because he _loves _you! Do you hear me? He _loves _you! Even still he does, even if you don't see it!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't even know! You've had the perfect life! The perfect marriage! The perfect man! A daughter who loves you unconditionally! YOU have NO FUCKING IDEA!" Fiona screamed, her eyes scorching, burning with that same frightening flame her husband had.

Jen cringed away, then sighed and shook her head. "Fiona, I get it... I get that you've been through a lot... but this isn't about comparing yourself to me. You've been so distant these past years, Fiona, it's like you shunned everyone away and believe in only this box of life," she said, gesturing to the house around them. "What the bloody hell happened to the Fiona I used to know?"

Fiona went over to the door, holding it open, a sign telling Jen that she wanted her to leave. Jen decided it was time to go. As she walked past Fiona, she heard; "The Fiona you used to know is dead, thanks to the man that you claim is trying to care for her."

* * *

Jen drove home, her teeth and fists clenched tightly. She slammed the door once she got home, hot, angry, pained tears streaking down her face. She couldn't believe it. All those years of friendship, shattered by one man's actions. She stopped in front of the couch, Mattias now treated and conscious. His dull icy-blue eyes trained on her. She swallowed hard. "I have a mind to kill you, Nilsson. You've ruined just about everything."

She even went so far as to grab her pistol and point it at his head. He looked at it silently, then up at her, his eyes seeming to plead her to pull the trigger. _He wants to die_, she realized, her grip shaky. She released it, putting the pistol away. She walked up to Kaylee's room - her daughter wasn't there. Chris and Emma were, still, the girl asleep but her husband awake. "How'd it go, Jen?"

Jen sniffled. "How do you think it went? I tried to tell her he still cares for her... She basically disowned me."

Chris frowned deeply, rubbing Emma's arm gently. "Emma tried to kill herself earlier..."

Jen stiffened, her eyes widening. "What...?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know why... I heard Kaylee yelling, so I guess she got mad at Emma for some reason. I came in to make sure she was okay and she was staring down the barrel of Mattias' pistol, her finger on the trigger."

Jen held her face in her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Today's just... so... fucked up... I'm going to go see if Kaylee's okay."

She turned and walked into her room, finding her daughter curled up and awake on her bed. She sat next to her. "Kaylee...?"

"Is Caleb really dead, Mom...?"

Jen sighed, and nodded. "Yes, honey, he's really gone... He's not really dead yet, I don't think... But he's not waking up."

Kaylee closed her eyes, crawling into Jen's lap and crying some more. "Kaylee... why'd you yell at Emma?"

"I... I dunno... I was just so mad at her father... Her eyes tipped it off, I guess, she's got the same ones as him..."

Jen sighed deeply, stroking her daughter's hair. "You know... doing that... made her try to kill herself."

Kaylee stiffened. "What?"

Her mother nodded. "Thank your father that she's still here."

Kaylee started crying again, and Jen sighed, holding her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Mattias had been torn up in the past few months after Caleb's death. Ewan had tried to kill him, Eva never wants to see his face again and because of that, his own daughter had tried to take her own life. It was hard on him, it felt like everyone but Emma, Jen and Chris hated him, but no one hated him more than Fiona. Mattias missed her, fact, if it was possible, he'd go back to her, but he never hoped for that. Things were just too fucked up now for them. But he wanted to just get her to stop hating him, even just a little bit. He went back home. Her car was there, luckily Aries' wasn't. He knocked, and when no answer came, he tried the door. Sure enough, it was open.  
"Fiona?" He called. "Fiona, I want to talk to you, please, it's..it's important. It's..." Mattias stopped, hearing a familiar voice whimpering. He rushed towards the sound, bringing him to the kitchen. He nearly couldn't breathe at the sight before him. Fiona was strewn out on the floor, covered in fresh, bright red blood, a large kitchen knife laying next to her right hand. Her body was convulsing slightly as the blood pooled out from her wrists. Mattias went to her, falling to his knees on the tiled floor. He noticed that not only had she cut her wrists, but she had stabbed herself elsewhere. The blood was flowing so rapidly, it was hard to pinpoint the exact locations of the source. He immediately ripped off his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. Fiona was unconscious at this point. He hurried, blood covering his hands. "Fiona, please...Fiona..."

Hot tears dribbled down from his sapphire eyes, falling onto her arm. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms, blood staining his bare chest. "Come on...come on..don't die..."

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed 9-1-1. "Operator, how may I assist you?"

"I need an ambulance to 3 Oak Avenue...my friend has tried to kill herself..."

**click**

The operator immediately sent out an ambulance. Mattias then looked back at Fiona. Her eyes were now shut, her breathing slow. He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Come on Fi... Please... stay with me... don't you die on me... you are not going to die..."

At last, the ambulance arrived, and he followed the ambulance to the hospital where Aries was waiting in the ER bay. "What the hell happened to Fiona?"

"I came over to talk to her, I was worried and... she was there... just... on the kitchen floor, knife in by her hand... she... she was trying to kill herself."

* * *

_**For Mercs2Girl. Thanks for helping me with this story, and happy 17th! My gift to you, since I can't get you anything else. **_


	27. The End

They kept Fiona in the hospital for a few weeks, 'feeding' blood into her system and making sure she was mentally stable. On the third day of the third week, Mattias mustered the courage to go see her. "Fiona...?"

She opened her eyes, then scowled deeply. "Why the hell are you here, Mattias?"

He sighed deeply. "I, um... Listen... I know you hate me... What I did to Caleb I can't ever ask forgiveness for, from anyone... But I was hoping I could maybe get some forgiveness before I leave..."

Fiona's scowl lifted. She hated him... but did she want him gone? "What do you mean, leave?"

"I can't stay here... Not where I have three people that don't hate me... Even Addison hates me... Aubrey hates me especially..."

Fiona felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. "I forgive you, Mattias. For nearly killing me, and Aries... For making our daughter run away. That's all you're getting."

Mattias swallowed hard, a little life in his eyes, then nodded, pushing out a weak smile. "Thank you. That's all I need..."

"Can you come here a minute?"

He paused, then walked forward slowly. Fiona pressed something into his hand, and he looked - it was her ring. Tears welled and fell. "Fiona... can... Can I kiss you? Just one last time?"

Fiona watched him, feeling tears again. She nodded. "Yes."

Mattias bent, and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that sent a dull ache into her heart. For some reason, now, she couldn't stand the thought of him not being there. Before she could think any further in that direction, he straightened, turned, and left.

Mattias swallowed hard as he walked out the back door, trying not to choke on the sobs he held back. He was leaving - that was that. He'd made up his mind. Emma'd hate him for leaving, but she'd understand why. "I heard you're leaving?"

He looked up. Ewan stood in the near-empty parking lot. He stopped walking, and nodded. "Yes, Ewan, I am. And I heard you got Eva pregnant again."

Ewan nodded, but didn't say anything. The Irishman then looked down. "I'm sorry, Mattias, but Chris didn't let me finish. There's one last thing I need to do."

Mattias frowned, watching the rotor-man pull his pistol out and point it at his chest. "I'll do it nice and slow, if that makes you feel any better. Say goodbye, you mother fucker."

"EWAN, NO!"

Just as he pulled the trigger, Emma slammed into Mattias, the bullet hitting her instead. Where it hit her, he wasn't sure. But when she stopped tumbling, she didn't get up; she didn't groan, and she didn't move. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, and from where he was, her neck looked wrong. "Fuck..."

Mattias looked at her, then roared in mindless fury and charged Ewan. He tackled him, slamming his fists into him as if a semi were behind each one. Suddenly, his fingers locked around the Irishman's neck, and started squeezing. Ewan choked, trying to gasp in air, his vision tunneling and spotting rapidly. He reached out for the pistol, his fingertips grazing it. He inched it forward, then grabbed it, shoved it against Mattias' temple, and fired.

The Swede fell, off to the side as Ewan pushed him off. He gasped and coughed, his lungs burning. He heard whimpering, and watched Emma untangle herself. Her neck was fine - it was her _arm _that was bent unnaturally. She looked over at Mattias. "Dad...?"

Her shoulder was bloody. She got hit in a non-lethal area. She crawled over to Nilsson's body. "Dad... Please, Dad, talk to me... Please! Dad!"

She started crying hard, seeing the bullet hole in her father's temple, the blood pooling around him. She collapsed on him, hugging him and crying against his chest, rocking slightly.

Ewan took two steps forward, having a mind to comfort her, then paused. She wouldn't let it happen - he'd just killed her father. So he turned, stowed the pistol, and walked away, leaving the sobbing girl to grieve her father.


End file.
